El regreso de Deep Blue
by Dayome-chan Dragneel
Summary: -Ese hijo tenia que haber sido mío, entiendes, no de él- Recorde sus palabras y recorde que dijo que él nunca existio que fue... un engaño, una vil mentira para enamorarme y llevar a cabo su plan (Kisshu x Ichigo)
1. Prologo

Prologo

Sólo mis sollozos se oían en la oscura habitación en la que me encontraba, llevo tres días aquí, las únicas fuentes de luz son la de la luna que entra por una ventana muy pequeña y la luz de una lámpara en la mesilla de noche a un lado de la cama en la que me encuentro abrazando mis piernas.

Ayer, Deep Blue me explicó la razón por la que me tiene encerrada aquí, es por... mi hijo, si, así es, estoy embarazada.

-Es hora de comer- dijo Mika entrando a mi habitación, ella es una cyniclon de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su cabello tenía un corte recto hasta la altura de sus hombros, ella esta a cargo de mantenerme con vida hasta que mi bebe nazca me a tratado muy bien sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme un gato encerrado que se muere por salir a correr.

-no quiero comer- dije en un susurro, mi voz sonaba ronca de tanto gritar los días anteriores, a pesar de saber que en esos momentos nadie vendría a ayudarme, ni siquiera podrían encontrarme.

-tienes que sobrevivir, hazlo por ti... y por tu hijo- dijo mirándome con compasión, dejó la bandeja con comida encima de de la mesita de noche y antes de salir me dedico una mirada comprensiva.

-gracias- dije esperando que me hubiera escuchado.

\- por nada, regresó luego- dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y me levanté de la cama en la cual había estado hace unos momentos. Mire la bandeja en la mesita de noche y quise vomitar, aún así me obligue a comer las bolas de arroz que trajo Mika, ella tiene razón tengo que hacerlo por mi hijo, mi bebé, de Kisshu y mío -Kisshu debe estar preocupado por nosotros- dije en voz alta acariciando mi vientre un poco abultado.

En éstos momentos a pesar de que amo a mi hijo con toda mi alma, por el simple hecho de que sea de Kisshu y mío, desearía que no existiera porque tengo miedo, miedo de lo que le puedan hacer cuando nazca, según Deep Blue mi hijo tiene un gran poder y el quiere obtener ese poder, por eso se acercó a mí.

Todo fue desde principio un plan, el sabía sobre la existencia de las Mew mucho antes que Akasaka-San supiera de nuestra existencia, el planeta de los cyniclones primero debía estar bien y para eso fue toda la pelea con los cyniclones, el quiere dominar su planeta natal y a su vez también la tierra.

-"ese hijo tenía que haber sido mío"- recordé sus palabras, Aoyama Nunca existió, sólo fue una fachada para llevar a cabo sus planes -"enamorarte fue lo más fácil pero Kisshu Ikisatashi, ese maldito tenía que aparecer y arruinar mis planes, aunque no los arruinó del todo"-

Comencé llorar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para escapar, me quitaron mi medallón, y... pensar que... hace unos días todo iba bien. Algunos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y recorde cuando es que, todo comenzó...


	2. Capítulo I: El Regreso de los Cyniclones

Capítulo I: El Regreso de los Cyniclones

Pov Ichigo

Habían pasado dos años desde que los cyniclones se fueron y a pesar de que quería volver a transformarme no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, quería sentir la adrenalina a la hora de luchar nuevamente, mi ADN se fue por un tiempo, pero no del todo ya que cuando regreso lo hizo con más fuerza, así que mis orejas y cola seguían ahí pero había aprendido a controlarlas y aunque quiera negarlo también extraño a Kisshu, de algún modo se coló en mi corazón y se volvió importante.

Las cosas entre Aoyama y yo iban viento en popa pero todo cambio… cuando los cyniclones volvieron.

Era una tarde de verano en la que me encontraba en mi casa, acostada en mi cama, Aoyama se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres y a pesar de que el me invito a ir con ellos, tenía que quedarme por mi trabajo en el café Mew Mew, el cual se mantuvo cerrado por un tiempo, sin embargo todas nos extrañábamos así que le pedimos a Akasaka-San y a Shirogane que lo abrieran de nuevo, y así fue, después de todo, nunca venia mal un dinero extra.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, una de mis canciones favoritas la canción de Green day – Boulevar of Broken of Dreams, en estos dos últimos años mis gustos respecto a muchas cosas cambiaron, como la música por ejemplo.

Al ver que era Aoyama conteste inmediatamente.

-hola Ichigo-

-hola Aoyama-kun ¿Cómo estás?-

-muy bien, gracias Ichigo, sabes, compre un regalo para ti, no puedo esperar para dártelo- dijo y solté un pequeño grito de emoción.

-muchas gracias Aoyama-kun, te amo-

-yo también te amo Ichigo, nos vemos- dijo y al colgar me lleve el teléfono a mi pecho sonriendo, mi querido novio, después de que los cyniclones se fueran nuestra vida se volvió muy tranquila, algo que algunas veces me disgustaba, necesitaba emoción, bueno, no es que no me gustara la tranquilidad, si, peleaba con Aoyama, pero era en ocasiones en las que por momentos su actitud cambiaba a una un poco fría y distante que no entendía, en fin…

-que linda sonrisa Koneko-chan- escuche y sentí una calidez en mis labios la sensación duro unos segundos y tal como vino desapareció enseguida, abrí mis ojos de sopetón sentándome en la cama buscando al dueño de esa voz tan conocida para mí, sin duda mi mente me jugo una broma, seguramente producto del calor.

A veces Kisshu ocupaba mis pensamientos o soñaba que regresaba y me molestaba como antes, solo que en mis sueños no era una guerra sino simplemente juegos y él no intentaba matarme, finalmente al no encontrar señales de Kisshu me convencí de que mi mente había jugado conmigo, así que me recosté en la cama dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Acaso suspiras por mí? Koneko-chan- abrí mis ojos y allí estaba Kisshu, flotando frente a mí, con su típica sonrisa socarrona dejando sobresalir uno de sus largos colmillos.

-K-Kisshu ¿Qué, que haces aquí?- pregunte tartamudeando *¿Qué rayos me pasa?* aún no podía creer que el haya regresado.

-oh gatita ¿Qué acaso no me extrañaste?- dijo en tono dramático, lo mire y note que había cambiado un poco, ahora se veía más musculoso y alto, su cabello seguía igual. Vestía ropa ¿humana?, si efectivamente, llevaba una camiseta negra con el estampado de una calavera en ella y un pantalón jean negro.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso quieres conquistar la tierra de nuevo?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido y alerta para tomar mi medallón que estaba en el velador a un lado de mi cama.

-oh gatita no te preocupes, no eh venido por eso, solo que, las cosas en nuestro planeta estaban algo… aburridas- dijo en tono burlón y se acercó flotando hasta llegar muy cerca de mi rostro, mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho y los nervios que sentí en ese momento provocaron que mi cola y orejas salieran *¿Por qué me siento así?*

-¿y ahora que harás Kisshu?- dije aun con un poco de desconfianza, él se alejó un poco.

-gatita ¿podemos hablar?- dijo con seriedad, para después mirarme con… ¿ternura? No sabría decirlo, pero su mirada me derritió el corazón y de pronto el recuerdo de él muriendo en mis brazos vino a mi mente y sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

-bu-bueno- dije tartamudeando de nuevo, no entiendo que me pasa, me miro a los ojos y se sentó al pie de mi cama sin despegar su mirada de la mía, tenía una expresión seria a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Ichigo, quiero pedirte perdón- eso me sorprendió.

-¿perdón? ¿Por qué?-dije confundida, yo lo perdone por todo en el momento que murió en mis brazos, claro que no pude decírselo antes de que se fuera.

-si… Ichigo quiero pedirte que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause y… me pregunto si… ¿podríamos ser amigos?- dijo mirándome avergonzado y bajando sus orejas, me pareció muy adorable en ese momento.

-Kisshu, yo ya te perdone hace mucho, después de todo fue por órdenes de Deep Blue que hiciste todo eso… claro que podemos ser amigos- dije y una sonrisa sincera y hermosa surco su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así.

-¿puedo… a-abrazarte?- dijo y solo asentí en respuesta.

Me abrazo fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos, ante ese pensamiento sentí una opresión en mi pecho similar a la que sentí cuando él murió, el abrazo duro unos minutos más y después se separó de mí con su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-gracias… Koneko-chan nos vemos otro día- dijo y se tele transporto a algún lugar que yo desconocía.

-nos… vemos- dije y suspire poniendo ambas manos en mí pecho, y al darme cuenta de que fue un suspiro como los que me salían por Aoyama-kun me reprendí mentalmente por tal acción *¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?* me pregunte a mí misma para después darme un golpe leve con mi mano en la cabeza.

Fin Pov Ichigo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El viernes en la tarde Kisshu visito nuevamente a Ichigo y a pesar de que ella aun desconfiaba un poquito de él pasaron una buena tarde hablando de cualquier tontería, Ichigo había notado que aún tenía su actitud burlona, aunque había madurado y era obvio, habían pasado dos años, ahora ella tenía 17 años y suponía que él tendría casi la misma edad, nunca se lo pregunto, de todos modos, ya no eran unos niños.

-Koneko-chan tengo hambre- dijo el con una sonrisa sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su casa.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?, no esperaras que cocine para ti-

-claro que quiero que cocines para mí Koneko-chan- Ichigo se iba a negar nuevamente pero su estómago rugió en señal de hambre y pensó en que no estaría mal hacer un poco de comida y compartirla con su amigo *¿amigo? Se siente tan raro llamarlo así* pensó.

-está bien- dijo con un suspiro.

-esa es mi gatita- dijo mientras miraba en detalle cuanto había cambiado Ichigo en los últimos años, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, nada exagerado, su cabello seguía igual pero sin duda el tiempo que no se habían visto, no había pasado en vano, le habían sentado muy bien esos dos años y la adolescencia había echo su trabajo.

-yo no soy nada tuyo Kisshu- dijo Ichigo en respuesta y se dirigió a la cocina sin darse cuenta de la cara del cyniclon después de escuchar esas palabras *lo sé, sé que nunca serás mía* se dijo a sí mismo y fingió su mejor sonrisa para después ir a la cocina para ayudar a Ichigo.

-gatita ¿Qué harás?- dijo entrando a la cocina.

-ummm pues un poco de ramen- dijo con simpleza, lo cierto es que las habilidades culinarias de Ichigo, en los dos últimos años mejoraron mucho.

-mmm que rico ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-¿tu?... ¿me quieres ayudar?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendida, Kisshu solo asintió en respuesta. A Ichigo este gesto del cyniclon le sorprendió mucho, habían dos opciones o Kisshu siempre fue así o había sido producto del tiempo, sea como fuera, ahora que él era su amigo se daría el tiempo de conocerlo y tratar de dejar de lado su anterior imagen de él.

Después de preparar todo, comieron tranquilamente y en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, no habían rencores… se dieron cuenta que este era el inicio de una bonita amistad.

Lunes en la Mañana…

Ichigo despertó esa mañana con un exceso de energía extraño… tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese día. Se levantó especialmente temprano y con toda la energía que tenía se preparó para salir corriendo al café mew mew.

Llego al café y sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.

-hola chicas ¿Qué pasa porque me miran así?- dijo con confusión

-onee-san ¿estás bien?-pregunto Pudding acercándose a Ichigo con una expresión exagerada de preocupación, de pronto saco de quien sabe dónde una jeringuilla y amenazaba peligrosamente con ella a Ichigo.

-amm… Pudding ¿Qué haces con eso?- pregunto temerosa Ichigo mientras se echaba a correr por todo el café.

-Ichigo-san lo que pasa es que es muy raro que llegues tan temprano- dijo Lettuce viendo como perseguían a su amiga amenazándola con una jeringuilla.

-Ichigo ya maduro- decía Mint con burla, ya puesta su uniforme y sentada en la misma mesa de siempre con su té.

-¡callate Mint!- grito Ichigo mientras seguía corriendo.

-onee-san quédate quieta, solo te sacare un poco de sangre-

-Pudding quédate quieta- gritaba mientras corría, su torpeza salió a flote y sus pies se enredaron haciendo que cayera de cara, cerrando los ojos para recibir el impacto, sin embargo cayó sobre algo suave, cuando abrió los ojos vio la cara de Kisshu y noto que accidentalmente con la caída le estaba dando un beso, salió del shock y se separó de él como si quemara levantándose de una salto con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello, cabe recalcar que su cola y orejas ya habían hecho acto de presencia.

Pov Kisshu

Unos ruidos me despertaron de mi sueño y abrí los ojos con pesadez antes de reconocer la voz de mi Koneko-chan gritando, me levante de mi cama y aun en pijama salí de mi cuarto temporal en el café Mew Mew, Pai le pidió a Keichiro que nos diera alojamiento por unos días hasta encontrar un lugar donde vivir, lo bueno es que no se negó a pesar de los reclamos del rubiecito ese, Keichiro dijo que no había por que guardar rencor, después de todo, al final luchamos juntos para derrotar a Deep Blue.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y cuando llegue a la planta baja vi a Ichigo corriendo hacia mí, no se percató de mi presencia por estar huyendo de la mew mono, sus pies como muchas veces se enredaron y cayó sobre mí y… por la caída, sus labios tocaron los míos, si por mi fuera, me hubiera quedado así y el tiempo no me hubiera importado, pero Ichigo no pensaba lo mismo y se levantó de golpe con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, me parecía de lo más adorable.

-¡eh! Koneko-chan, si querías un beso me lo hubieras pedido- dije en tono burlón, después de un rato de silencio, para aligerar un poco el ambiente que casi al instante se volvió tenso.

-¿Kisshu que haces aquí?-

-viviré y trabajare aquí por un tiempo-

-¿planean… quedarse permanentemente en la tierra?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza en un gesto muy adorable y la mew pájaro la quedo mirando raro, seguramente no confiaba en nosotros, bueno eso siempre ha sido así.

-posiblemente- dijo Pai bajando las escaleras ya vestido con la ropa humana que había comprado cuando llegamos, una camiseta negra sin estampado y un pantalón jean azul, note que la mew sirena lo miraba un poco extraño.

-así es- dijo Taruto tele transportándose tras Ichigo provocando que se asustara, haciendo que sus orejas y cola salieran (otra vez).

-taru-taru- la mew mono corrió a abrazar a Taruto, mientras él luchaba para sacársela de encima y le reclamaba por llamarlo Taru-taru.

-¿así que te quedaras permanentemente?- dijo Ichigo que estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-así es, no tengo nada que hacer en mi planeta, ya lo salve, pero…-

-¿pero qué?- me incito a que continuara, pero yo no diría nada más, aun si regresara a mi planeta, mi corazón seguiría quedándose aquí, porque simple y sencillamente le pertenece a ella, a nadie más.

-nada Koneko-chan- dije dando por terminada la conversación, subí por las escaleras hacia mi habitación para cambiarme y sentí la mirada curiosa de Ichigo en mis espalda.

-Kisshu- dijo casi en susurro, pude escuchar su voz debido a mi desarrollado oído.

-Koneko-chan…- dije suspirando, será difícil tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla.

Llegue a mi habitación y luego me cambie para bajar a empezar a trabajar en el café, el día paso tranquilo, entre algunos coqueteos de varias chicas hacia mí y hacia mis hermanos, claro que ninguno de nosotros les hicimos caso a ninguna.

Pai salió en la tarde a buscar un departamento cerca del café, por suerte no tuvo problemas en encontrar uno adecuado, que aparte de estar cerca del café también estaba cerca de la secundaria y la preparatoria a la que Taruto y yo tendríamos que asistir, Pai dijo que, si íbamos a vivir en la tierra un buen tiempo tendríamos que estudiar para mezclarnos con los humanos, tener un trabajo para sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, además de que descubrió un mineral que hacía que nuestras orejas se hicieran humanas, un mineral antes usado por nuestros ancestros que vivían en la tierra, así que no habría problemas.

Pai también estudiaría, pero en la universidad por ser el mayor de los tres, de algún modo se las arregló para que entráramos a estudiar de acuerdo a nuestras edades sin problema, y bueno, lo mejor de todo era que estaría en la misma escuela que Ichigo y en la misma clase, sin duda estaba muy, muy feliz por eso.

Cuando Pai llego nos habló del departamento y dijo que podríamos ir allá hasta el jueves en la tarde así que me quedaban dos días más viviendo en el café.

Al día siguiente las cosas también fueron normales, Ichigo y yo teníamos una buena amistad, me dijo que agradecía que yo estuviera allí para trabajar, ya que a diferencia de Mint yo si hacia algo al igual que mis hermanos, lo cierto es que siempre me gusto ayudar en mi planeta, sin embargo en cuanto vine aquí, quede obligado a olvidar ciertas costumbres que tenía en mi planeta, además de parte de mi identidad.

-agh… como quisiera no tener que caminar a mi casa- se quejó Ichigo afuera del café, ya era hora de irse a casa, salí para entregarle su teléfono que se había quedado en una de las mesas después de que acabara de limpiarlas, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, probablemente me golpearía o me agradecería, lo más probable es que sucediera lo primero, aun así lo hice.

Ichigo se desmayó, supongo que fue el susto de que la agarrara por sorpresa de la cintura para tele transportarnos a su casa, sus padres no estaban, habían dejado una nota en la que decían que habían viajado a visitar a su abuela, lo cual era algo bueno, ¿Cómo explicaría el porqué del desmayo de Ichigo? Me quede con ella hasta muy entrada la noche, después de todo era mi culpa.

-¿Qué me paso?- estaba en la cocina haciendo algo para cuando Ichigo despertara, pude escuchar claramente cuando Ichigo despertó y se levantó de la cama, también escuche sus pisadas en el pasillo

-¿Kisshu?-

-hola Ichigo- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?- su cara era de total confusión.

-bueno, te desmayaste después de que te tele transporte a tu casa- Ichigo tenía su mano en su cabeza, seguramente le dolía, y era comprensible, las primeras veces que me tele transporte, cuando mi padre me estaba enseñando a hacerlo tuve los mismos efectos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- dijo exaltada

-te-tele transportarnos… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-bueno… te quejaste de que tenías que caminar a tu casa, así que…-

-por lo menos me hubieras avisado que ibas a hacerlo tonto- y ahí estaba el golpe, era de esperarse.

-está bien la próxima te avisare antes-

-¿Qué estas cocinando?-

-hmp… pues un poco de arroz con curri-

-mmm…- se notaba que tenía hambre

-oye ¿y mis padres?-

-no están, dejaron esa nota… no te preocupes cuando llegue no estaban-

Después de eso nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente sin prisas ni nada, estaba pensando en lo extraño de la situación, tal vez y solo tal vez, si desde un principio nuestra relación hubiera sido así, ella se hubiera enamorado de mí, claro, también si ese tonto de Aoyama no estuviera en el camino.

-y Kisshu ¿Por qué decidieron vivir aquí?-

-pues… nuestro planeta ya está bien y bueno es un poco aburrido, así que decidimos venir a vivir aquí por un tiempo- me miro, tratando de encontrar algo en mi mirada, Ichigo es muy inteligente y nota que hay algo más, pero no puedo decírselo, tal vez su forma de ser conmigo cambie si se lo digo aunque no lo creo muy posible, mi Koneko-chan es muy buena.

-mmm bueno ¿Qué harán en la tierra durante el tiempo que estén aquí?-

-pues… vivir como humanos-

-¿Cómo humanos?-

-sí… estudiar, trabajar-

Después de conversar un rato más, salí de la casa de Ichigo y regrese al café para dormir y antes de caer dormido, me puse a pensar en que jamas dejaría de amar a Ichigo… quizás algún día ella también me amaría, al menos… eso esperaba.

Pov Ichigo

El resto de la semana paso sin contratiempos, Kisshu paso toda está molestándome, mientras ambos trabajábamos en el café, para mí no era del todo malo tenerlo en el café, me sacaba un poco de la rutina de todos los días además de que él por lo menos si hacia algo, no como MInt.

Aoyama no había querido trabajar en el café, decía que sus padres le daban bastante dinero cada mes, ese día, en el que le propuse trabajar en el café, se había comportado un tanto arrogante, aunque esa fue la primera y última vez que se portó así.

Pov Normal

-adiós chicas, hasta el lunes- era sábado e Ichigo salía muy contenta del café para dirigirse a su casa.

-adiós Ichigo-san- se despidió Lettuce.

-adiós Ichigo- hablo Mint despidiéndose de Ichigo.

-adiós onee-san- grito antes de que Ichigo cruzara la puerta del café.

Ichigo salió del café y comenzó a caminar por la vereda, tarareando un canción, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, se mareo, cerró los ojos y en cuanto los abrió estaba en su casa.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?!- dijo Ichigo enfadada dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Eh Koneko-chan, no deberías agradecerme por traerte a casa- Kisshu la había tele transportado y eso lo venía haciendo desde el martes, ella se había quejado y él le había dado una solución.

-está bien… gracias Kissh- *¿un momento? ¿Qué?*

-¿Kissh?- Ichigo estaba nerviosa, eso salió espontaneo pero… ¿Por qué?

-emm… yo… adiós Kisshu, nos vemos otro día- dijo Ichigo y corrió al interior de su casa.

-Adiós Koneko-chan- mientras tanto Kisshu se tele transporto al nuevo departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ichigo entro a la casa con las mejillas rojas y su cola y orejas amenazando con salirse, por suerte podía controlarlas, un poco.

Saludo a sus padres y subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación *¿qué fue eso Ichigo?* se reprendía a sí misma la pelirroja, *Kissh ¿es enserio? ¿Por qué le puse un apodo? Digo… corte su nombre, pero eso es como un apodo ¿no?* -ahg… ¿Qué me pasa?-

Ichigo no sabía que pensar, desde que él regreso, su vida había tomado otro color, en tan solo una semana se sintió fuera de la rutina, quizá era solo su presencia, o… ¿Qué podría ser lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él?...

Continuara…

* * *

Hooola si hay alguien que lea esto solo quiero decir que a partir de aqui veremos como es que Ichigo y Kisshu se enamoraron entre otros acontecimientos que nos llevarán al prólogo pero no se preocupen no serán muchos capítulos del pasado


	3. Capítulo II: Un Nuevo Compañero de Clase

Hola

bueno eh vuelto, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda jejejeje ok no, a los que lean esto gracias se que esperaron yyyy ya esta el segundo cap de esta historia, quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar la historia por nada esto tiene para largo.

Este cap va dedicado a

Sarada Uzumaki

selin3838

LoveKisshu1

* * *

Capítulo II: Un Nuevo Compañero de Clase

Una semana más terminaba, era sábado e Ichigo salía del café con Kisshu caminando a su lado, en la semana Ichigo trato de olvidar lo que había pasado el sábado anterior, pero cada vez que miraba directamente a esos ojos color ámbar a su mente saltaba el hecho de que le puso un apodo ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Acaso… ¿le había tomado cariño tan rápido al cyniclon? ¿Era malo que le dijera Kissh? Esta y más preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja, esta vez ni los consejos de Zakuro, que había llegado a Japón hace tres días después de una gira en el extranjero, le sirvieron de mucho, Ichigo le hablo a Zakuro de lo que le estaba pasando, y ella le dijo que quizá, el hecho de que Kisshu haya dado su vida por salvarla en la última batalla con Deep Blue, provoco que un lazo muy fuerte se creara entre ellos en poco tiempo.

-¿estas lista?- la voz de Kisshu saco de sus pensamientos a Ichigo, lo miro a los ojos y por alguna razón su corazón latió desbocado en su pecho, se sintió nerviosa haciendo que su cola y orejas salieran, esta vez no pudo controlarlas, además de que un notorio sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, haciendo soltar una pequeña risita a Kisshu por lo adorable que se veía.

-s-si- Ichigo sintió que él la agarraba de la cintura, hasta este punto ya estaba acostumbrada que hiciera eso, pero… esta vez cuando lo hizo, sintió como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

-Listo, llegamos- escucho decir a Kisshu, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en su casa.

-gracias Kisshu-

-¡oh! Koneko-chan! ¿Por qué no me vuelves a decir Kissh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo el cyniclon con un puchero adorable y ante ese reclamo Ichigo no supo cómo responder.

-am… yo… este… no se- Ichigo no pudo evitar que se le enredara la lengua al tratar de responder, la mirada de Kisshu estaba sobre ella y eso la intimido.

-bueno… creo que es hora de irme- dijo Kisshu, a Ichigo le asusto un poco el tono de voz que utilizo al despedirse, era… un tanto frio, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza como un rayo y se dio cuenta de que no haría daño a nadie si lo llamaba Kissh.

-espera… Kissh… adiós- dijo esperando la reacción del cyniclon, que ya estaba a unos metros del suelo y le daba la espalda, Kisshu desapareció ante sus ojos, tan solo para reaparecer frente a ella, tomarla de la barbilla y darle un corto beso en los labios.

-adiós Koneko-chan, nos vemos- dijo en cuanto se separó de ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada que Ichigo supo interpretar como de ternura, desapareció nuevamente ante sus ojos dejándola confundida, con un montón de mariposas en su estómago, un sonrojo y un sentimiento nuevo.

-¿Qué… acaba de… pasar?- Se preguntó en voz alta en la puerta de su casa, mirando aún el punto en el que se había tele transportado Kisshu, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando comprendió que Kisshu le robo un beso, instintivamente se llevó los dedos a sus labios.

Ichigo grito, grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, entro a su casa corriendo, dando un corto saludo a sus padres para subir a su habitación, ¿Cómo era posible? Acababa de resolver un problema para meterse en otro, aunque… él tampoco tenía ningún derecho de besarla y sin embargo lo que sentía en esos momentos era algo bastante extraño, nuevo y debía admitir que esa sensación le gustaba.

 **Domingo 2:30 PM…**

Ichigo caminaba al parque en el que siempre se encontraba con Aoyama, el había llegado la noche del sábado a su casa y en la mañana un mensaje le llego a Ichigo, era de Aoyama, en el cual le pedía que se encontraran en aquel parque.

-hola Ichigo- cuando Ichigo llego Aoyama ya estaba ahí esperándola con una extraña expresión de seriedad.

-Aoyama-kun- dijo Ichigo corriendo a abrazar a Aoyama, normalmente el moreno la hubiese correspondido, sin embargo no lo hizo, Ichigo se mostró claramente confundida por la actitud de su novio -¿pasa algo Aoyama-kun?-

-me dijeron que los cyniclones volvieron- dijo con desprecio, Ichigo noto que Aoyama hablo con odio hacia sus ex enemigos, cosa que le molesto bastante, ellos ya no eran una amenaza, ahora venían en paz.

-sí, y ¿eso qué?- la voz de Ichigo sonó más dura de lo que esperaba, nunca le había hablado así a su novio, ni siquiera en peleas anteriores y ambos se sorprendieron por ello.

-aléjate de ellos- dijo secamente, recuperándose de la sorpresa que le había provocado el tono de voz que Ichigo había usado con él.

-¿por qué debería hacerlo?- respondió la pelirroja, claramente no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácil.

-porque son un peligro, te harán daño, a ti y a tus amigas en cualquier momento, no deberías confiar en ellos, especialmente en Kisshu- la mención de su nuevo amigo le enojo, *¿Qué me pasa?* se preguntó, ¿por qué le enojaba tanto que lo mencionara? Ichigo miro la cara de su novio, era totalmente ajena a su personalidad apacible y mirada cálida, su rostro no mostraba preocupación, en cambio era una expresión de ambición, era la mirada de alguien a quien le iban a quitar algo de valor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ellos han cambiado, especialmente Ki…-

-¡no lo menciones!- Aoyama interrumpió a Ichigo elevando su tono de voz, casi gritando –no te atrevas a defenderlo- le agarro la muñeca con la mano apretándola bastante fuerte

-Aoyama-kun ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ichigo un poco asustada, por un momento había reconocido los ojos de Deep Blue en su novio, esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Él solo quiere hacerte daño- Aoyama apretó el agarre en la muñeca de Ichigo, llegando incluso a lastimarla un poco.

-Porque Kissh es mi amigo ahora, y si quisiera hacerme algo ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no crees?, es que el que no entiende eres tú, ellos están aquí porque esta vez quieren solo convivir con nosotros, su planeta ya está bien, lo salvaron, así que no tienen necesidad de lastimarnos- Ichigo gimió de dolor cuando Aoyama apretó más fuerte su muñeca, para después, soltarla con tal brusquedad, jalándola en el proceso, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, Ichigo no podía creerlo, ¿Quién era el chico que se encontraba frente a ella?

-eso es lo que crees, bien, si así lo quieres… no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Aoyama se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ichigo aún seguía en el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, Aoyama su querido novio… ¿Por qué la trato así?... no lo entendía, ¿Por qué les guardaba tanto rencor a los cyniclones? Es verdad que por mucho tiempo ellos habían sido sus enemigos, pero, al final las ayudaron, no tenían la necesidad de guardarles rencor, en las dos semanas de convivencia con los extraterrestres, ellos habían demostrado que eran de fiar, claro que no confiaban del todo en ellos, e Ichigo sabía que ganarse la confianza de alguien llevaba tiempo y por eso creía que no era malo darles una oportunidad. Comenzó a llorar sin poder contener más el dolor de que Aoyama la haya tratado de esa manera.

-¿Koneko-chan?...- la voz de Kisshu hizo que mirara hacia arriba, encontrándose con una genuina mirada de preocupación, eso le hizo confiar en él, entonces supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto en darle una oportunidad de demostrar que podría ser un buen amigo.

-Kissh… hola- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿estás bien gatita?- la voz de Kisshu también denotaba preocupación *¿acaso está llorando por mi culpa?* se preguntaba el cyniclon.

-sí, solo fue una pequeña riña con Aoyama-

-y ¿por qué fue?- Kisshu ya se imaginaba por donde iban las cosas, esta mañana Kisshu había ido al Café por un pastel que Taruto y Pai le habían encargado, claro que no estaba feliz con que lo enviaran a él y tan solo fue porque perdió en piedra, papel y tijeras, así que no le quedo de otra.

-Flash Back-

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta principal del café, gracias a su desarrollado oído, pudo escuchar hablar a Shirogane con Aoyama, se notaba que estaban discutiendo y en vez de entrar se quedó escuchando en la puerta, ya que escucho a Aoyama mencionarlo a él y a sus hermanos.

-Shirogane entiende, esos extraterrestres no han venido para nada bueno, no deberían haberlos contratado- Kisshu al escuchar a Aoyama hablar así de él y sus hermanos, quiso entrar y matarlo, ellos nunca fueron malos, simplemente estaban desesperados por salvar a su planeta, a su gente, ahora estaban aquí para convivir realmente con los humanos y aprender de ellos algunas cosas, no tenían malas intenciones.

-no sé si vienen para algo bueno o no, pero Keichiro tiene razón, ellos pudieron habernos dejado a nuestra suerte el día en que luchamos con Deep Blue y sin embargo no lo hicieron-

-no, pero eso no quita el hecho de que puede ser un plan para intentar matarnos otra vez-

-tienes razón, aun no confió del todo en ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no les voy a dar una oportunidad, todos nos merecemos una ¿no crees?- la voz de Shirogane era calmada, a Kisshu le sorprendió que los defendiera, bueno, no tanto, en las últimas dos semanas había visto hablar a Keichiro con Pai y tal parecía que se llevaban muy bien, además de que compartían intereses en cuanto a ciencia, quizá y el rubio al ver que ellos se llevaban bien decidió darles una oportunidad.

-te vas a arrepentir de no hacerme caso-

-ya lo veremos-

-Ichigo si me hará caso y ella los hará entrar en razón a todos-

-no estés tan seguro- aunque Kisshu no lo veía en esos momentos Shirogane sonrió de lado, haciendo que Aoyama se enojara aún más, lo cierto es que Shirogane ya no confiaba tanto en Aoyama, hace unos meses atrás había notado un comportamiento extraño en él, era un tanto sospechoso.

-ya lo veras- Aoyama le dio la espalda a Shirogane y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y en ese momento Kisshu decidió entrar al café.

-¡hey! Shirogane ¿ya está listo el pastel?- Kisshu entro gritando, para hacer notar su presencia, Aoyama lo miro con sorpresa y luego con odio, Kisshu lo ignoro olímpicamente, incrementando su enojo aún más.

-sí aquí esta…- dijo Shirogane con su actitud indiferente de siempre, sabia de sobra que Kisshu había oído todo.

Kisshu paso por un lado de Aoyama, como si no estuviera ahí, lo escucho decir "maldito" antes de salir, pero para el eso era lo de menos, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese tonto humano pensara de él.

Kisshu tomo el pastel de una de las mesas del café y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Shirogane como para agradecerle, salió del café y se tele transporto al departamento.

-Fin Flash Back-

Cuando llego al departamento les conto todo a sus hermanos, Pai no mostro interés ante la situación, Taruto en cambio estaba de acuerdo con él en que Aoyama era un humano tonto.

Ya en la tarde Kisshu decidió salir a caminar al parque que había unas calles del departamento, en medio de su paseo miro a una chica arrodillada en el suelo llorando, podía escuchar claramente sus sollozos, no tardo en saber que era Ichigo así que se acercó a ella para saber que le pasaba.

-fue por mis hermanos y por mí, ¿verdad?- pregunto con clara tristeza y con miedo de que ella se pusiera de lado del humano y ella también lo rechazara hasta como amigo.

-no, no, para nada- eso tranquilizo a Kisshu, miro a Ichigo a los ojos *cada vez me enamoro más de ti* pensó, quiso decirlo, pero prefirió callar.

-tú, tarde o temprano le harás caso, escuche a tu novio hablando con Shirogane, le estaba reclamando por contratarnos-

-no le hare caso, él no lo entiende, ahora eres mi amigo y confió en ti, si quisieras hacerme daño ya lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo-

-gracias… gracias por darme una oportunidad Ichigo- dijo Kisshu mirándola con gratitud, ella solo asintió en repuesta, no sabía que decir, esa mirada… *¿Por qué me siento así?* se preguntó Ichigo, su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco.

-por… por nada-

-¿te llevo a casa?-

-sí, gracias- dijo Ichigo, Kisshu la agarro de la cintura y en unos segundos ya estaban en casa de la pelirroja.

-nos vemos mañana Koneko-chan- dijo Kisshu antes de tele transportarse.

-nos vemos Kisshu- dijo Ichigo -¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?- pregunto a nadie en especial, algo le decía que estaba bien confiar en él y que eso le traería buenas cosas, pero lo que dijo Aoyama… ¿él se preocupaba por ella? o… ¿solo odiaba a los cyniclones y ya?

 **Lunes…**

-Ichigo baja ya, se te hace tarde-

-voy mamá- Ichigo se levantó con buen semblante, la noche anterior Aoyama le había llamado para arreglar las cosas con ella, disculpándose por haberla tratado de esa manera, Ichigo, lo perdono.

Ichigo salió de su casa luego de desayunar, hoy es su primer día de clases, y este es su último año de instituto, luego entraría a la universidad, pero por el momento eso no le preocupaba tanto. Camino despacio hacia la escuela ya que estaba a buen tiempo.

-¡Ichigo!- se dio vuelta cuando escucho que la llamaban, cuando lo hizo, vio a sus dos amigas, Moe y Miwa que se acercaban.

-hola chicas ¿Cómo están?-

-¡muy emocionadas!- ambas chillarlo de emoción.

-muy bien ¿y por qué si se puede saber?-

-tendremos un nuevo compañero este año, viene de intercambio-

-¿de verdad?- Ichigo no mostro mucho interés en el hecho de que iba a tener un nuevo compañero de clases.

-¡siiii!- volvieron a decir igual de emocionadas que antes.

-bueno… entonces vamos rápido al colegio- sus dos amigas asintieron y las tres caminaron hacia el colegio hablando, bueno Ichigo escuchaba a sus amigas hablar del chico nuevo.

Llegaron al colegio y luego de la ceremonia se dirigieron al que sería su salón el resto del año.

-buenos días chicos- una mujer joven de buen cuerpo, ojos cafés y cabello negro, vestida elegantemente, entro al salón, todos hicieron una reverencia y luego tomaron sus lugares, los que escogieron al momento de llegar al salón – mi nombre es Ohara Nozomi yo seré su tutora este año, tengan en cuenta que este es el último año y tienen que esforzarse mucho, aparte de ser su tutora, les daré clases de Biología e Historia, solo una cosa más antes de empezar con las clases, tendrán un nuevo compañero este año, viene de intercambio y que espero que lo traten bien.

Los suspiros de todas las chicas se hicieron oír en el salón, sumado a los gruñidos de sus compañeros varones, todos ya habían escuchado del estudiante de intercambio, y había causado mucho revuelo entre las chicas por los rumores de que era un chico muy guapo.

-pasa y preséntate- el chico entro y llamo la atención de todos ahí, menos de Ichigo la cual estaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno.

-me llamo Kisshu Ikisatashi, mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos- Ichigo levanto la mirada al oír la voz de su amigo y su mirada se encontró con la de Kisshu.

-siéntate atrás de Ichigo Momomiya, ese es el único asiento disponible, ya regreso chicos- la profesora salió del salón. Mientras tanto Kisshu avanzo hacia Ichigo sonriéndole y sin despegar la mirada de ella.

-hola Kissh- dijo Ichigo después de recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había causado ver que Kisshu era su nuevo compañero.

-hola gatita ¿sorprendida?- dijo Kisshu en tono divertido sentándose en el asiento de atrás de Ichigo.

-claro, ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar en este colegio?-

-Pai… no sé cómo lo hizo, pero logro que estudiáramos de acuerdo a nuestra edad, él, Taruto y yo-

-¿de verdad?, que bien así se ahorran muchos problemas-

-sí, además puedo estar con mi mejor amiga- dijo Kisshu, sintiendo el peso de esas palabras, eso era lo único que Ichigo podía ser para él, su mejor amiga.

-¿y quién es tú mejor amiga?- pregunto Ichigo haciéndose la desentendida

-pues tu gatita, ¿Quién más?- respondió Kisshu con una sonrisa en el rostro e Ichigo rio por su comentario

Tan inmersos estaba en su conversación que no notaron las miradas de todos sus compañeros, las chicas miraban a ambos con ira, de pronto Ichigo sintió las miradas que estaban sobre los dos.

-hmp ¿Qué pasa gatita?- pregunto Kissh al notar que ella se había quedado callada por unos momentos.

-¿eh? Ah, no, nada solo que… todos nos miran-

-ah, no lo había notado- dijo Kisshu con desinterés

-me siento incomoda, las chicas me miran como si quisieran matarme y a ti te miran como si fueras un pedazo de carne-

\- ¿pedazo de carne?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Kisshu, Ichigo creyó que él estaba jugando con ella haciéndose el que no entendía, pero la realidad era que en verdad, Kisshu no entendía, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir eso. Ichigo al ver que de verdad no entendía decidió decírselo.

-pues… ¿Cómo explicártelo?... veras, lo que pasa es que, eres el chico nuevo, todas piensan que eres guapo y supongo que quieren tener algún tipo de relación contigo- *ah sí que era eso* pensó Kisshu y de pronto sintió curiosidad por algo, Ichigo había dicho, "todas piensan que eres guapo".

-y tú… ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Kisshu mostrando una expresión coqueta, característica de él.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pienso de qué?-

-pues… ¿tú también piensas que soy guapo?- Ichigo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-emm… yo, yo, yo… pues…- ¿pensaba que era guapo? Cuando Kisshu regreso, Ichigo reconoció que se había vuelto bastante atractivo, pero no se lo dijo, ¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? Si, ella si pensaba que era guapo, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

-¡hey! Ichigo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que conocías al chico nuevo- Uff, salvada por la campana, en este caso Miwa, su amiga se acercó junto a Moe, ambas con una falsa expresión de enojo, jamas podrían enojarse con su mejor amiga.

-amm… bueno, no sabía que iba a venir a esta escuela- dijo Ichigo sin notar la mirada del cyniclon hacia sus amigas, se notaba bastante fastidiado por la presencia de ambas, aun así se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa a las amigas de Ichigo, ya después le volvería a preguntar a Ichigo lo que pensaba de él.

-así es, no le dije a Ichigo que estudiaría en la misma escuela que ella, quería que fuera una sorpresa para mi mejor amiga- dijo Kisshu

-oww que tierno- dijeron Moe y Miwa al unísono

-así que son mejores amigos, por cierto yo soy Miwa y ella es mi amiga Moe, y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto Miwa

Ambos se miraron tratando de inventar algo, para contar como se hicieron amigos y poder omitir la parte de que ella era una Mew mew y que él es un extraterrestre, de alguna manera se pusieron de acuerdo con la mirada, Ichigo fue la primera en hablar.

-nos conocimos hace dos años, cuando Kissh y sus hermanos vinieron de viaje a Japón por un tiempo, al principio nos llevamos muy mal, pero un día él me salvo la vida, desde ahí quede en deuda con él y nos volvimos amigos- dijo Ichigo logrando no tartamudear por los nervios y mirando a sus amigas que habían jalado dos sillas para estar más cómodas y escuchar lo que decía.

-después tuve que irme de Japón y no nos volvimos a ver hasta hace unas semanas- finalizo Kisshu con una sonrisa.

-ya regrese chicos, voy a tomar lista- la profesora entro y todos los estudiantes se sentaron en sus lugares mientras ella comenzaba a nombrarlos y ellos respondían a la lista cuando la profesora decía sus nombres.

-me alegra que estés aquí Kissh- dijo Ichigo girándose un momento hacia atrás para ver a Kisshu y no mentía, con el aquí se divertiría, las cosas serían interesantes.

-a mí también me alegra estar aquí, gatita-

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos, ambos pasaron todo el día, con la adición de Moe y Miwa claro, lo que no sabían es que los rumores de que Ichigo conocía al chico nuevo y el nombre de él llegaron a Aoyama, que cada vez se encontraba más furioso por la cercanía de su novia con ese estúpido extraterrestre como él le decía, pero él se encargaría de separarlos por todos los medios posibles, incluso si tenía que hacer cosas horribles, después de todo, "El fin justifica los medios" ¿no?

.

.

.

 **-0-0-0- ACTUALIDAD -0-0-0-**

Pov Ichigo

Han pasado tres semanas desde que estoy encerrada aquí, cada día mis esperanzas de que me rescaten van desapareciendo, no tengo idea de donde estoy, lo que más me preocupa es mi bebe, entre más tiempo pasa más impotente me siento, quiero protegerlo, no quiero que Deep Blue le haga daño.

En estos días eh estado pensando mucho en todo lo que ah pasado para llegar a esto, me eh preguntado… ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si Kisshu no hubiera regresado a la tierra?, de alguna manera el me salvo al regresar y sé que en estos momentos está haciendo lo imposible por rescatarnos.

-tranquilo bebe papá vendrá a salvarnos pronto- dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama acariciando mi vientre que ya estaba un poco más abultado.

-hola, te traje tu comida- Mika entro a la pequeña habitación con una bandeja de comida, por surte me alimentaban bien y aunque a veces no quería comer me obligaba a mí misma a hacerlo por mi bebe, resistiré por el tiempo que sea necesario, aunque la incertidumbre me mata, ya que no estoy segura cuanto durara mi embarazo, Pai me explico que el embarazo en las mujeres cyniclones dura alrededor de siete meses y no podía estar seguro si mi embarazo seria como el de un cyniclon o el de un humano, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga pero hasta que Kisshu logre encontrarme me cuidare bien y al bebe.

-gracias Mika- dije y mire como ella se iba a parar en el marco de la puerta, en el tiempo que eh estado aquí, me ha tratado bien, aunque creo que es porque son ordenes de Deep Blue, sin embargo su mirada esconde algo que aún no puedo descifrar.

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo?- me pregunto, ella es la única que pregunta sobre mí embarazo, los otros soldados (como se hacen llamar a sí mismos) solo dejan la comida, salen y regresan al rato para recoger la bandeja.

-bien, creo… no eh sentido nada raro o malo-

-me parece bien, tienes que cuidarte _(seguro te vendrán a rescatar pronto)_ \- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, seguro pensó que no lo escuche pero debido a mi ADN de gato y a un entrenamiento especial que tuve hace tiempo, pude desarrollar mis sentidos felinos, sin necesidad de que mis orejas y mi cola aparecieran.

-gracias de nuevo, Mika- dije y solo la vi asentir con la cabeza y la escuche hacer un sonido para que sepa que me escuchaba, solo espero que ella tenga razón y me saquen de aquí pronto.

Continuara…

* * *

si llegaste hasta aca muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Capítulo III: Celos y confusiones

Hola

No tengo nada que decir así que disfruten el capitulo

A leer...

* * *

Capítulo III: Celos y Confusiones

Pasadas tres semanas de clases con Kisshu en el colegio, la cuarta semana se había pasado sin contratiempos, aun así, Ichigo se sentía extraña, últimamente pasaba menos tiempo con Aoyama, por lo general salía a los recesos con él, ahora Kisshu y sus amigas eran quienes pasaban con ella, no solo en los recreos, sino en clases también, Kisshu se pegaba como chicle a ella, y bueno… Ichigo no se quejaba de eso, por otro lado, noto que Aoyama se había vuelto un tanto frio y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Koneko-chan, ¡eh! Koneko-chan, responde- decía a Kisshu a Ichigo que se había quedado en trance, estaban en recreo, habían ido a buscar sombra en uno de los árboles del patio del instituto y ahora se encontraban sentados bajo este.

-déjala, seguro está pensando en Aoyama- dijo Moe con desinterés mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

-cyniclonia llamando a Ichigo, cyniclonia llamando a Ichigo, responda-

-¿eh? ¿Qué decías Kisshu?- Ichigo pareció reaccionar ante la mención del planeta de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa Koneko-chan, en que piensas?-

-en… en nada importante- lo cierto es que Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en su situación actual, en el poco tiempo que habían estado los cyniclones en la tierra, su mundo se había puesto patas arriba, o eso era lo que parecía, ya que en vez de fastidiarle todo esto, le agradaba.

-uhm, ¿qué es cyniclonia?- pregunto Miwa curiosa, ya que había estado muy atenta a la pareja de amigos y le pareció muy particular ese nombre que Kisshu menciono.

-emmm… cyniclonia es…- Ichigo enrojeció al instante, tratando de pensar en algo por Kisshu para que no lo descubrieran, mas no contaba con la rápida mente de su amigo al pensar en una mentira muy convincente.

-oh, es un juego-

-¿un juego?- pregunto Moe, la cual ahora si estaba poniendo atención a la conversación de sus amigos.

-sí, mi hermano se inventó eso hace unos años atrás, cuando conocí a Ichigo él se encariño con ella y ambos jugábamos con él a que éramos extraterrestres del planeta cyniclon, que querían invadir la tierra, y que Ichigo era una súper heroína que defendía a la tierra- la mentira de Kisshu fue lo suficientemente convincente para las amigas de Ichigo y ahora también sus amigas, bueno, no era del todo una mentira, claro que en realidad la invasión si sucedió en serio.

-a-así es, Kisshu y yo jugábamos con Taruto a eso, solo que como ya creció…- Ichigo sonrió nerviosamente pensando en lo buen mentiroso que era Kisshu y que la mentira del juego con Taruto era demasiado, él nunca se encariñaría con ella, lo que le recordó que en las dos últimas semanas salía junto con Kisshu del colegio para ir a ver a Taruto y a Pudding a la secundaria a la que iban, para luego ir los cuatro juntos al café.

-¿de verdad? owww que lindo, ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?-

-dos hermanos, Taruto que es menor que yo y Pai que es el mayor de los tres-

-así que eres el intermedio de tres hermanos y dime… ¿qué piensan tus hermanos de Ichigo?- pregunto Miwa, realmente quería saber más de la relación de Ichigo y Kisshu ya que para ella no pasaba desapercibida la mirada que Kisshu siempre le dedicaba a Ichigo, Miwa se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella y que de alguna manera el distanciamiento entre Aoyama e Ichigo se debía a que, al volver a verse luego de dos años, ciertos sentimientos se despertaron en Ichigo, sentimientos que no aceptaría al estar tan convencida de estar enamorada de Aoyama.

-pues jamas me lo han dicho, bueno Taruto dice que es agradable- y no era mentira, desde que regresaron a la tierra, en una conversación entre ambos hermanos, había salido a colación el tema de Ichigo, y Taruto dijo que Ichigo era muy agradable sin todo eso de que tenían que pelear entre ellos, aunque su querido hermano jamas aceptaría lo que dijo frente a Ichigo.

-y… oye…- Miwa iba a preguntar algo más pero se vio interrumpida por un grito de Ichigo

-¡Aoyama-kun!- en el campo de visión de Ichigo apareció Aoyama, se levantó y corrió a verlo, él sonrió y miro de reojo la mirada asesina de Kisshu, que no pasó desapercibida para Miwa.

-y bien, ¿celos de amigo o celos de…?- Kisshu se levantó y Miwa hizo lo mismo quedándose a un lado del cyniclon.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Kisshu frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de confusión a Miwa.

-oh, nada… es solo que, me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Ichigo-

-perdón, pero no sé de qué hablas- dijo, Kisshu se hizo el desentendido sin quitar la mirada de Ichigo, que esperaba a que Aoyama dejara de hablar con sus amigos.

-se cómo se siente-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-eh estado enamorada de Aoyama desde hace un año y medio, pero el ama a Ichigo y están felices juntos o eso creía hasta hace poco-

-no lo sabía, pero lo que yo siento por Ichigo es más complicado que eso-

-claro que lo entiendo, mi mejor amiga esta con el chico que me gusta, te parece poco-

-ustedes los humanos pueden cambiar sus sentimientos y continuar su vida como si nada, por eso es más complicado-

-¿Por qué hablas como si no fueras de este planeta?-

-¿eh? Ah… yo… bueno, es porque no soy un humano muy normal que digamos-

-¿Qué, acaso eres un vampiro?- Miwa se rio, ella obviamente no creía en cosas como eso.

-no, solo pienso diferente- dijo tajantemente, en el tiempo que ha pasado en la tierra a aprendido mucho, como que los humanos pueden pasar de ser perfectos, a ser los peores patanes que te puedes encontrar y también vio como en una ocasión, una chica cambio tres novios en una semana y comprendió que los humanos respecto a sentimientos eran muy inestables, en su planeta las cosas no eran así, el amor para ellos era eterno, cuando su corazón se aceleraba por una mujer, no volvía a latir por otra, por eso debían elegir bien de quien enamorarse para no sufrir toda su vida por un amor no correspondido.

-sí, me eh dado cuenta de eso-

-¿porque no se lo has dicho a Ichigo? Y ¿por qué dices que eran felices hasta hace poco?-

-primero, porque ella es mi amiga y si ella lo ama, no puedo quitarle a su novio y segundo, porque Aoyama jamas se fijaría en mí, y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta porque desde que llegaste Ichigo ya no pasa tanto tiempo con Aoyama como antes, gracias a ti hasta nos ha puesto más atención, Aoyama por otro lado se nota que está muy molesto por tu llegada, me imagino que sabía de tu amistad con ella-

Pov Kisshu

-sí, bueno él nunca supo que nos hicimos amigos, sino hasta que regrese, piensa que quiero hacerle daño, pero yo jamas lo haría, vivo para amarla aunque no esté a mi lado con que ella sea feliz me basta- dije, regrese a la tierra, con la esperanza de poder ser aunque sea, amigo de Ichigo, estar cerca de ella y verla sonreír solo como ella lo sabe hacer, eso me basta.

-mmm, entiendo, así que es por eso que se comporta de esa manera, pero… yo creo que hay algo más ahí-

-¿a qué te refieres?- no la entendía, la amiga de Ichigo era de esos humanos que había visto eran fieles a sus sentimientos, no sé porque estoy hablando con esta humana de esto; me pregunto, si… ¿Ichigo también es así de fiel con sus sentimientos?

-a que… Aoyama jamas se ha portado así con ella, las veces que eh visto que la ha protegido, no se ha comportado de esa manera, yo creo que te siente como una amenaza hacia su relación, ahora que me doy cuenta creo que tiene miedo de que le quites a Ichigo- lo último que dijo se quedó resonando en mi cabeza, no lo había visto de esa manera, me tomo unos segundos reaccionar y comprender que a pesar de los miedos del humano, mientras Ichigo lo amara yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella.

-mientras Ichigo lo ame no me meteré en su relación, pero si fuera el caso y ella dejara de amarlo no dudaría en intentar enamorarla-

-suerte con eso Kisshu, un chico como tú se merece que una mujer te amé como tú amas a Ichigo-

Pov Ichigo

Vi a lo lejos a Aoyama-kun, grite su nombre y corrí hacia él, necesitábamos hablar, en los últimos días nos hemos distanciado bastante y no sé porque, aunque de alguna manera su ausencia no me afecto tanto, como hace algún tiempo lo hizo, hubo una vez en la que nos peleamos, hasta el punto de no hablarnos una semana entera, semana en la que deje de poner atención a clase, y me sentía como si me hubieran robado el alma, esta última semana fue igual, no nos hemos hablado y tampoco nos hemos visto donde siempre, ya no me entiendo, ¿Cómo debería sentirme al respecto? ¿Por qué no me siento como aquella vez? Quizá es por la compañía de mis amigas y… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, de Kisshu también.

-hola Ichigo- dijo Aoyama con una sonrisa en su rostro, alzo su mirada de mí para ver a algún punto que desconocía y no le di importancia.

-Hola Ichigo- dijeron los amigos de Aoyama que se encontraban con él cuando lo vi

-hola, Aoyama-kun ¿podemos hablar?- salude a sus amigos, para luego dirigirme a él.

-claro, solo dame un segundo- dijo, estaba hablando con sus amigos, así que espere a que se desocupara.

Mientras esperaba a que termine de hablar con sus amigos, mire hacia donde había estado con mis amigas y con Kisshu hace un rato, Kisshu estaba hablando con Miwa, al principio no le di importancia, pero con el pasar de los segundos mi curiosidad natural me hizo preguntarme ¿de que estarían hablando? Y ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos?

-será que… ¿a Kisshu le gusta Miwa?- dije en un susurro y mis palabras me dejaron un mal sabor de boca, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede viéndolos, perdida en mis pensamientos y con una ligera molestia en el pecho, pero cuando Aoyama me hablo, regrese a la realidad para enfocar toda mi atención en él aunque realmente no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá a Kisshu le guste Miwa.

-bien Ichigo, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Aoyama-kun, mi novio, de repente al llamarlo así, aun en mi mente, me sentí extraña.

-bueno yo… Aoyama-kun quería que saliéramos juntos un día de estos, eh notado que no hemos tenido tiempo de reunirnos en los últimos días –

-mmm… si tienes razón Ichigo, que tal si nos vemos hoy luego de que salgas del café y vamos a comer un helado, ¿te parece bien?-

-sí, es perfecto- la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo sonó –nos vemos hasta entonces Aoyama-kun, te quiero- dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-si nos vemos Ichigo, yo también te quiero-

Regrese al lugar donde mis amigas y Kisshu ya me esperaban de pie para ir juntos al salón, en el camino Moe y Miwa iban frente a Kisshu y a mí que caminábamos uno al lado del otro, de repente sentí la necesidad de preguntarle a Kisshu si le gustaba Miwa, a lo que seguramente el me respondería con otra pregunta, que seguramente seria, ¿estas celosa?, decidí callar y quedarme con la duda aunque me consumiera por dentro.

El resto de las clases pasaron tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta, no puse atención a clases porque aún me preguntaba si a Kisshu le gustaba Miwa, *¿Por qué rayos me importaba eso?* bueno Kisshu es mi amigo, es normal que me interese saber lo que piensa y siente, pero porque siento tanta molestia al imaginarme si ellos tuvieran una relación, ¿celos de amiga? Obviamente ¿celos de…? Jajaja, no, imposible yo estoy enamorada de Aoyama-kun, ese tonto alíen solo es mi amigo y ya, no tengo de que preocuparme.

-¿nos vamos Koneko-chan?- cuando menos me di cuenta ya era hora de salida.

-sí, solo recojo mis cosas y nos vamos- en las últimas dos semanas se me había hecho costumbre salir con Kisshu del instituto, luego ir a recoger a Taruto y a Pudding en la secundaria y caminar los cuatro juntos al café mew mew –listo, ahora vámonos- dije terminando de meter las cosas en mi mochila, para cargarla solo en un hombro.

-dame eso- dijo Kisshu quitándome la mochila, para cargarla él.

-oye, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es necesario que me lleves la mochila?- dije con una expresión fingida de enojo, la verdad es que ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de gestos de parte de él.

-es inútil que me sigas diciendo que no lo haga, ya sabes que de todos modos no te hare caso- eso es verdad, aunque yo insista en que no lo haga, él lo sigue haciendo, es el primer chico que tiene este tipo de gestos conmigo, ni siquiera Aoyama ha tenido este tipo de atenciones hacía mí.

Aoyama.

Últimamente eh estado comparando mucho a Kisshu y a Aoyama, no me gustan las comparaciones, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, son tan… diferentes, especialmente Kisshu, me eh dado cuenta de que la época en la que lo conocí, nada más fue una pantalla de lo que en verdad era.

Kisshu es muy amable, hace cosas que hace dos años nunca hubiera pensado que haría, ayuda a nuestros compañeros, aunque no duda en demostrar su fastidio cuando ellos le piden ayuda especialmente en matemáticas, materia en la cual ha demostrado ser un genio, aun así con toda la paciencia del mundo hace las cosas, además, es muy inteligente, ¿Quién diría que Kisshu sabría más de la historia de Japón que yo? Y él es… un extraterrestre, cualquiera diría que no sabría nada de Japón, pero sus conocimientos sobrepasan mi entendimiento y es que no me explico cómo es que sabe tanto.

-Ichigo, ¿te pasa algo?, últimamente estas más pensativa que de costumbre- Kisshu me saco de mi burbuja de pensamientos, es verdad, eh estado más pensativa que nunca y ni yo misma me entiendo a veces, tengo una especie de dilema en el cual mis pensamientos pasan de Aoyama a Kisshu y viceversa.

-no, no me pasa nada- dije tranquilamente

-ya llegamos, ahí están Taruto y Pudding- dijo Kisshu, agradecí que cambiara de tema.

-¡Ichigo onee-san!- grito Pudding corriendo hacia a mí con una sonrisa, en estos dos años a pesar de haber crecido, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter adorable y alegre.

-hola Ichigo- Taruto por otra parte, me recuerda un poco a Pai, ya que tiene momentos de seriedad que lo hacen parecer más maduro, pero su personalidad juguetona no tarda en salir siempre.

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Kisshu y empezamos a caminar hacia el café

-¡esperen!- el grito de una mujer nos detuvo, volteamos a ver y note que era la maestra de Taruto y Pudding.

-¿Qué necesita?- pregunte amablemente.

-¿usted es el hermano de Taruto?- dijo mirando a Kisshu.

-sí, ¿qué necesita?- note que Taruto se tensó al instante y me pareció gracioso, parece que alguien está en problemas.

-por favor, entréguele este comunicado a su tutor legal, es importante que lo lea-

-está bien lo hare- la seriedad con la que Kisshu trato el asunto me sorprendió, se veía tan maduro, era algo… atractivo *ahg ¿en qué rayos estás pensando Ichigo?* sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, sin éxito, cabe recalcar.

-Kisshu, no le entregarás eso a Pai ¿cierto?- dijo Taruto temeroso de la respuesta de su hermano mayor, mientras comenzábamos a caminar al café.

-no lo sé, podríamos arreglarlo-

-¿co-cómo?-

-¿Qué tal si besas a la mew mono?-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el pequeño cyniclon, yo reí mientras veía el sonrojo de Pudding y Taruto, la situación era bastante cómica.

-era broma- dijo en tono de burla, ahí estaba el verdadero Kisshu, riéndose como loco.

-oh vamos Kissh, no seas tan malo con él… ¿de qué se trata el comunicado?-

-Taru-Taru se la pasa jugando en clase y se ha sacado una mala nota en una prueba escrita- comento Pudding.

-así que era eso, lo siento enano, pero tendré que darle esto a Pai-

-no lo hagas por favor, sabes que cuando se trata de estas cosas Pai es muy serio y da miedo-

-lo sé, pero tienes que aprender tu lección, ahora estamos en la tierra y no te puedes dar el lujo de ser así-

-Kisshu sabes que soy bueno en lucha y estrategia, pero me es difícil concentrarme en esas raras clases-

-yo también soy bueno en lucha y estrategia, sin embargo se mucho más que Ichigo de historia japonesa y de muchas otras cosas más, además soy aplicado en las clases y pongo atención-

-¡oye!- dije ofendida, me costaba aceptar que era cierto.

-eres linda cuando te enojas- ¿linda?, Kisshu me dijo… linda. Mi cara está ardiendo, mi corazón, siento que se va a salir de mi pecho. El esta tan tranquilo, sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, ni siquiera nota que puso mi mundo de cabeza con solo decir eso.

-¿Ichigo onee-san, estas bien?- Pudding me despertó de mi trance y vi que Kisshu y Taruto ya estaban a muchos pasos por delante de nosotros

-s-sí, vamos Pudding- comenzamos a caminar atrás de Kisshu y Taruto, mi mirada se mantuvo fija en la ancha espalda de Kisshu, camine sin pensar en nada más que no fueran las palabras de él, varios recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, de las veces que el intento matarme y las veces que indirectamente me protegió.

Ahora que lo pienso… Kisshu tuvo muchas oportunidades para matarme, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Recuerdo que alguna vez me cuestione eso en voz alta y Zakuro me escucho, su respuesta fue _"está enamorado de ti"_ me dijo riendo. Esa idea tiene posibilidades nulas, ¿oh no? estoy siendo muy arrogante ¿verdad?

-¿una carrera Pudding?- escuche decir a Taruto, una vez más alguien me saca de mi burbuja de pensamientos, Pudding asintió y los mire correr uno junto al otro mientras sonreían, seguro que si fueran novios todos dirían que hacen una bonita pareja, reí ante mi propio pensamiento.

-finalmente te volviste loca ¿no es así?- dijo Kisshu

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-ay mí querida Koneko-chan-

-por cierto Kissh, hoy no tienes que llevarme a mi casa- por poco y olvido mi cita con Aoyama, Kisshu siempre insiste en que tiene que llevarme a mi casa, un día intente escabullirme para ir a mi casa caminando, pero Kisshu se tele-transporto frente a mí y me acompaño a mi casa, caminando claro.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-y-yo te-ten-tengo una cita con Aoyama-kun- pues ahora me entiendo menos, ¿por qué siento como si el ver a Aoyama no fuera correcto?, ¿y ahora qué?

-está bien no te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa cálida, apresuro su paso dejándome sola atrás.

Entre al café y mis amigas ya estaban ahí, vi a Zakuro y sentí la inmensa necesidad de pedirle un concejo sobre mi actual situación.

La tarde comenzó a pasar tranquilamente, en el trabajo Kisshu siempre me hacía bromas, me molestaba o de vez en vez conversábamos un poco, sin embargo ahora me estaba ignorando y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, por otro lado había estado intentando acercarme a Zakuro para pedirle que me aconseje, dado el momento ella entro a la cocina y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera y así lo hice.

-quieres preguntarme algo ¿no es así?- su tono neutral no me incomodo, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, esta era mi oportunidad de pedirle a Zakuro que me aconseje.

-sí, bueno… yo-

-se trata de Kisshu ¿verdad?-

-¿co-cómo lo lo sa-sabes?-

-Kisshu está de mal humor, supuse que pasó algo entre ustedes-

-bueno, yo no diría que pasó algo, es solo que…-

-¿estas confundida?- ¿acaso Zakuro sabía lo que pensaba? o yo era las chica más obvia del planeta, seguramente lo segundo, suspire antes de responder.

-sí, estoy confundida- admití, ya era hora de decir lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, necesitaba sacarlo o si no explotaría finalmente en algún arranque de ira o de tristeza.

-acaso ¿estas dudando de lo que sientes por Aoyama?- esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, eso no podía ser cierto ¿oh si? Yo lo amo, pero…

-yo, no, bueno si… ¡no lo sé! ¡Zakuro ayúdame!- rogué y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-bueno, primero cuéntame que es lo que piensas de Kisshu, dime que sientes cuando él está cerca, o cuando tiene algún tipo de atención contigo- por donde empiezo, creo que lo primero será reconocer que encuentro atractivo a Kisshu.

-bien, creo que me siento atraída por él, cada vez que está cerca mi corazón late como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho y bueno, cuando tiene cualquier tipo de gesto amable conmigo me siento bien-

-¿te gusta?- estoy segura que en ese momento mi cara se puso tan roja como mi cabello, que más da.

-sí, me gusta Kisshu- listo lo dije y me siento bien, como si me hubiera quitado una pesada carga de mis hombros, Zakuro volvió a sonreír.

-el primer paso era reconocerlo, bien, ahora Ichigo tu lazo con Kisshu es muy fuerte, debido a las experiencias que vivieron, con Aoyama pasa lo mismo, solo que ahora su relación… se ha vuelto muy rutinaria-

-¿rutinaria?-

-así es, tienen que hacer cosas diferentes a las que hacen normalmente-

-cosas diferentes- susurre para mí misma.

-por otro lado, Kisshu siente algo por ti que es muy difícil de ignorar y tú también sientes algo por el que ni yo misma sabría explicar-

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-a que cabría la posibilidad de que si le das una oportunidad termines enamorándote de él-

-¿Qué? Jajaja, eso no sería imposible, él es mi amigo- ¿amigo? ¿Por qué ahora siento algo extraño al llamarlo así?

-no me hagas caso, eso será tu decisión a la final, por el momento trata de arreglar las cosas con Aoyama-

-entiendo, gracias por escucharme Zakuro-

-para eso somos amigas Ichigo… ahora ve a seguir trabajando antes de que Shirogane nos regañe a ambas-

Luego de la conversación con Zakuro, mi mente daba vueltas y no podía quitar la mirada de Kisshu, lo veía ir de allá para acá y también mire como las chicas tiraban la baba por él, ahora la mayoría de nuestros ingresos venían de la clientela femenina que llegaba al café, ya que venían por nuestros amigos los cyniclones.

-ya se pueden ir chicas- escuche decir a Shirogane, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora, fui a cambiarme y luego de despedirme de mis amigas y de los cyniclones, me fui a mi cita con Aoyama.

Continuara…

* * *

si llegaste hasta aca muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Siguiente capitulo: Arreglemos las cosas


	5. Chapter IV: Arreglemos las cosas

Hola

solo tengo que hacer un agradecimiento especial a

Sarada Uzumaki

LoveKisshu1

selin3838

A las tres de verdad que gracias, por ustedes es esto, gracias por leer mi historia, sus reviews son los que me animan a seguir y no se preocupen que no voy a abandonar el fic nunca y a los lectores fantasmas tambien gracias.

A leer...

* * *

Capitulo IV: Arreglemos las cosas

Pov Kisshu

*Mi Koneko-chan se ira con ese maldito humano* ese era el único pensamiento que tenía en mente, en estos momentos ni si quiera quiero hablarle, no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarle, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme enojado, normalmente la molesto o de vez en cuando les coqueteo a las chicas que llegan al café porque sé que a Ichigo no le importo, pero ahora me siento muy molesto como para hacer esas cosas.

-Kisshu, ¿te pasa algo?-

-¿Zakuro?- esto si es extraño, ¿Zakuro hablándome?

-¿paso algo entre Ichigo y tú?- esta mujer siempre fue muy intuitiva, desde que la conocí siempre pensé que era, después de Ichigo, el elemento más fuerte que tenían las mew´s, por su inteligencia y suspicacia a la hora no solo de luchar, sino, de tratar asuntos de este tipo.

-¿Qué tendría que pasar entre nosotros?-

-no lo sé, pero si quieres saber que piensa Ichigo al respecto…- se fue dejándome con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, ¿Qué piensa Ichigo?, la mew lobo le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Ichigo para que entrara en la cocina, me supongo que le preguntaría lo que paso.

-quieres preguntarme algo ¿no es así?- camine hasta la puerta de la cocina para escuchar lo que dirían, la mew lobo no sabía lo que pasaba y sin embargo noto que ambos estábamos en una especie de problema.

-sí, bueno… yo-

-se trata de Kisshu ¿verdad?- Seguramente no era yo, no tengo cabida en los pensamientos de Ichigo más que como amigo.

-¿co-cómo lo lo sa-sabes?- ¿eh?, si se trata de mí.

-Kisshu está de mal humor, supuse que pasó algo entre ustedes-

-bueno, yo no diría que pasó algo, es solo que…-

-¿estas confundida?-

-sí, estoy confundida- ¿confundida con qué? Me pregunte.

-acaso ¿estas dudando de lo que sientes por Aoyama?- supongo que esa pregunta nos cayó como balde de agua fría a los dos, no esperaba que le preguntara eso, Zakuro además de intuitiva es muy directa.

-yo no, bueno si… ¡no lo sé! ¡Zakuro ayúdame!- ¡Ichigo está dudando de lo que siente por el humano! Esto me hace muy feliz.

-bueno, primero cuéntame que es lo que piensas de Kisshu, dime que sientes cuando él está cerca, o cuando tiene algún tipo de atención contigo-

-bien, creo que me siento atraída por él, cada vez que está cerca mi corazón late como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho y bueno, cuando tiene cualquier tipo de gesto amable conmigo me siento bien- me costaba asimilar lo que dijo mi Koneko-chan, esto me da una oportunidad.

-¿te gusta?- mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento, ¿Cuál sería la repuesta de mi Koneko-chan?, luego de unos segundos respondió.

-sí, me gusta Kisshu- listo, esa es la luz verde que necesito para conquistar a Ichigo.

-el primer paso era reconocerlo, bien, ahora Ichigo tu lazo con Kisshu es muy fuerte, debido a las experiencias que vivieron, con Aoyama pasa lo mismo, solo que ahora su relación… se ha vuelto muy rutinaria-

-¿rutinaria?-

-así es, tienen que hacer cosas diferentes a las que hacen normalmente-

-cosas diferentes- susurro para sí misma.

-por otro lado, Kisshu siente algo por ti que es muy difícil de ignorar y tú también sientes algo por el que ni yo misma sabría explicar-

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-a que cabría la posibilidad de que si le das una oportunidad termines enamorándote de él-

-¿Qué? Jajaja, eso sería imposible, él es mi amigo-

-no me hagas caso, eso será tu decisión a la final, por el momento trata de arreglar las cosas con Aoyama-

-entiendo, gracias por escucharme Zakuro-

-para eso somos amigas Ichigo… ahora ve a seguir trabajando antes de que Shirogane nos regañe a ambas-

Me aleje de la puerta de la cocina lo más rápido que pude para que Ichigo no me viera, luego, en el transcurso de la tarde me di cuenta de que Ichigo no me quitaba los ojos de encima, no es como si eso me molestara en realidad pero suponía que se debía a su conversación con Zakuro, no podía evitar sonreír de vez en cuando, el saber que le gusto a Ichigo a echo que me ponga muy feliz.

-Adiós chicas, chicos hasta mañana- luego de que él rubio dijo que podíamos irnos, Ichigo fue a cambiarse y casi no tardo nada, eso me quitaba el buen humor que tenía, ya que sabía que era porqué iba a ver al humano, se despidió de todos y salió del café con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pov Normal

Ichigo iba caminando por la acera tarareando una canción, luego de salir del café tomo la decisión de guardar bajo llave lo que empezaba a sentir por Kisshu, _-a Kisshu le gusta Miwa-_ se dijo a sí misma para justificar su decisión, engañándose a sí misma, porque no sabía si eso era cierto o no.

-Ichigo- Aoyama la estaba esperando en el lugar de siempre, la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, la que siempre mostraba al estar con ella y la que no había visto desde hace un tiempo.

-Aoyama-kun- dijo llegando frente a él, este le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de ofrecerle su mano para que la tomara.

-¿nos vamos?- Ichigo tomo la mano de Aoyama y ambos empezaron a caminar por el parque, luego de un rato de dar vueltas, Aoyama compro dos helados, uno de fresa para Ichigo y uno de chocolate para él, luego fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque.

-ah… ya extrañaba esto- comento Ichigo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-yo también… Ichigo- la llamo con un tono… bastante triste, lo suficiente para dejar a Ichigo intrigada.

-¿sí? Aoyama-kun- dijo en tono dulce la pelirroja levantando su mirada para cruzarla con la de Aoyama.

-quería hablar contigo de algo que me ha estado molestando-

-uhmm ¿Qué es?- dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo… quiero que te alejes de Kisshu-

-Aoyama no empecemos con esto otra vez por favor- Ichigo se sorprendió a si misma cuando no llamo a Aoyama, no con el típico "kun" si no solo Aoyama.

-tenemos que arreglar las cosas Ichigo, estas últimas semanas él ha estado robando toda tu atención y eso me molesta, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, no te pido que dejes de ser su amiga porque sé que no lo harás, solo te pido que ya no pases tanto tiempo con él-

-Aoyama yo…-

-no digas nada, por favor, nada me hará cambiar mi opinión acerca de Kisshu, dime por favor que dejaras de ponerle tanta atención- Ichigo ahora estaba en una encrucijada, mas ella vio como esto representaba una oportunidad, ella misma había decidido encerrar en lo más profundo de su alma el hecho de que había empezado a sentirse atraída a Kisshu, así que luego de pensarlo decidió hacerle caso a su novio, confiada en que esto serviría para olvidar por completo los sentimientos que Kisshu había despertado en ella, no por nada alguien había dicho alguna vez que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio.

-te lo prometo Aoyama- dijo segura de sí misma y ahora con más confianza le llamo sin el típico kun, en ese momento ella pensó que era un paso más en su relación.

Aoyama beso a Ichigo y esta le correspondió enseguida, pero en ese momento algo había cambiado, ese beso no se sintió como los demás, sin embargo cuando se separaron, miro como si estuviera hipnotizada sus ojos azules, un momento ¿azules?, no, ella se lo había imaginado, tal vez fuera el efecto de pensar tanto en tantas tonterías o bien podía ser el estrés de la escuela y del trabajo, por el momento ignoro todo a su alrededor y se concentró en su novio.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, al cabo de dos meses la relación de Ichigo con sus amigas había vuelto a ser la misma que había descrito Miwa, nada más se hablaban estrictamente en clases para cosas del colegio, con Kisshu pasaba lo mismo, a pesar de sus intentos para acercarse a Ichigo, esta parecía no querer tenerle cerca y él veía cada vez más lejos su oportunidad de enamorarla, sus esperanzas se desvanecían con rapidez al mirar que cada vez que la campana del receso sonaba Ichigo huía de él y de sus amigas para irse con Aoyama y eso le dolía hasta el fondo de su alma, ya ni siquiera iba con él a ver a Taruto y a Pudding, en el café el ambiente se notaba tenso desde hace unas semanas, ella ni siquiera le hablaba y aunque Taruto y Pudding intentaban hacer que se hablaran todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no fue hasta la primera semana de diciembre que Ichigo por fin le dirigió la palabra para decirle que no se olvidara su libro de historia para ir al salón de audiovisuales, aunque fuese por unos minutos antes de salir nuevamente huyendo de él.

Por otro lado, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Ichigo estaban hechos todo un enredo, ella también se daba cuenta de la tensión que había en el café y en el colegio con sus amigas, ahora era consciente de que, aunque no todo giraba alrededor de Kisshu y ella, las peleas entre los dos eran bastante cómicas y aligeraban bastante el ambiente en el café y en la escuela, haciendo más divertido trabajar y estar allí, sin duda la llegada de los cyniclones fue un factor que altero el orden de prácticamente todo, ahora eran Taruto y Pudding los que ocupaban sus lugares, sin embargo al ver las miradas preocupadas de sus amigas mew's por la prácticamente ruptura de su amistad con Kisshu, se le encogía el corazón de solo pensar que ella era la causa, ya que el cambio había sido general, no solo no le hablaba a sus amigas del colegio, sino también a sus amigas Mew's, a las cuales apenas hablaba para saludar, despedirse y para llevar los pedidos a las mesas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué todo cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Antes de que los cyniclones llegaran ellas vivían tranquilas, ella pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo con Aoyama que antes.

¿Oh no?

Tal vez… ¿estaría descuidando su amistad?, no solo con sus amigas del colegio y las mew mew, también con…

Kisshu…

Ella le había dicho que serían amigos y que por más que Aoyama le digiera que no debía acercarse a él, ella no se alejaría, seguramente ahora está pensando en que ella se está alejando por lo que dijo Aoyama, si supiera cual es el verdadero motivo, definitivamente estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Las cosas con Aoyama estaban yendo bien pero… sentía que algo le faltaba a su vida… sus amigos, eso era lo que le faltaba, extrañaba la inagotable energía de Pudding y Taruto, el sarcasmo y las burlas de Mint, la timidez y torpeza de Lettuce, la seriedad de Zakuro y Pai; y… las bromas y peleas con Kisshu, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que más falta le hacía, recordó todo lo que pasaron, no solo lo reciente, sino lo que paso hace dos años, si bien al conocerse las cosas no fueron bien, ahora tenían una oportunidad de que eso cambiara y de ser amigos.

Decidió que le hablaría pero no sabía cómo empezar una conversación sin sentirse incomoda, seguramente el estaría muy enojado con ella por pensar que había faltado a su palabra de no alejarse de el por Aoyama, encontró su oportunidad aquel jueves de la primera semana de diciembre, cuando noto que no llevaba su libro de historia al salón de audiovisuales, seguramente la maestra lo regañaría, así que decidió dar el primer paso para volver a hablarle.

-¡hey! Kissh, tu libro de historia- grito viéndolo a no muchos pasos de la puerta de su salón.

-¿eh?- se giró confundido y sorprendido de que su Koneko-chan le hablara.

-la maestra se enojara si no lo llevas- dijo tratando de no contagiarse de la sonrisa del cyniclon al volver sobre sus pasos para tomar el libro que había olvidado.

-gracias… Koneko-chan- dijo al pasar por un lado de ella, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, aquel particular apodo fue pronunciado con una suavidad y ternura que hizo que Ichigo se estremeciera y con un sonrojo que igualaba a su cabello huyera del lugar con el corazón acelerado.

-señorita Momomiya, apúrese que la clase ya va a comenzar- dijo la maestra Ohara desde la entrada del salón –usted también, señor Ikisatashi- Ichigo miro de reojo como Kisshu llegaba al salón y apresuro su paso para entrar al salón de audiovisuales.

Ichigo entro al salón y noto que las sillas estaban ordenadas de a dos, en dos filas de 9 parejas cada una, en su salón habían 36 estudiantes, así que se formaban 18 parejas en total, quedaban dos sillas y no le quedo de otra que aceptar el hecho de que tendría que sentarse con Kisshu.

-hola minina- dijo Kisshu sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa, en ese momento Kisshu se sintió tentado a preguntarle porque había estado actuando así en el último mes ya que el cambio no fue inmediato, sino que poco a poco se fue alejando de él y de sus amigas, además siempre encuentra la manera de escapar de las preguntas, Ichigo podía ser despistada pero no era tonta.

-hola- respondió tímidamente.

-muy bien, como ustedes saben hemos estado hablando los últimos días de la gran civilización egipcia- mientras la maestra Ohara hablaba Kisshu no podía quitarle la mirada a Ichigo y aunque pareciera que esta no se daba cuenta, la verdad era que se sentía muy incómoda y trataba con todas sus fuerzas resistir el impulso de devolverle la mirada y pedirle que deje de mirarla.

-bien, ahora la razón por la que los eh traído aquí es para que vean un corto video de dicha civilización, supongo que notaron que eh hecho que acomoden las sillas de modo que formen parejas, esto lo eh hecho con la finalidad de formar equipos para que hagan la tarea que les dejare luego de que vean el video- en ese momento el semblante de Ichigo cambio a uno preocupado, recién le había vuelto a hablar a Kisshu y ahora tenía que hacer la tarea con él.

El video comenzó mostrando imágenes de las pirámides de Egipto, para luego pasar a las estructuras de los templos llamando la atención de Kisshu, por el gran parecido que algunas de la estructuras tenían con algunas ruinas de edificios antiguos en su planeta, si bien luego de que ellos regresaran, su planeta había cambiado notablemente, habían estructuras que no habían cedido a los terremotos provocados por el deterioro de su amado planeta y que mantenían como el recuerdo del legado de sus ancestros, sin duda el ver que por lo menos los humanos mantenían esas estructuras le dejo ver que no todos eran tan malos como siempre lo pensó, de pronto su atención fue atrapada por unos escritos en la pared, los que fueron llamados por él narrador, como jeroglíficos, el narrador se detuvo en aquella pared de piedra pintada explicando que los jeroglíficos de aquella zona aun no tenían traducción por la notoria diferencia que tenían con los demás.

-¡no puede ser!- susurro Kisshu sorprendido, Ichigo que estaba a su lado pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo y no pudo evitar preguntar qué era lo que le había llamado la atención tanto a Kisshu.

-¿Qué pasa Kissh?- dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-señor Ikisatashi, señorita Momomiya dejen de hablar o los sacare- dijo la maestra logrando que ambos se encogieran en sus respectivos asientos.

-luego te lo digo- susurro Kisshu mirando a Ichigo, esta le devolvió la mirada con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

El timbre sonó anunciando que la clase había acabado y como era la última hora los estudiantes podrían ir a sus casas a descansar por fin, Kisshu sin embargo tenía otros planes, había algo muy importante que tenía que hablar con Pai, luego de que la maestra anunciara la tarea, apenas escucho el timbre paso casi empujando a sus compañeros que iban a la salida del salón, en cambio él iba en sentido contrario a hablar con la maestra.

-Maestra Ohara, ¿por favor podría prestarme el video de la civilización egipcia?- pregunto haciendo una reverencia, algo que Ichigo le había enseñado hace algún tiempo para que no tuviera muchos problemas con ciertas costumbres japonesas.

-¡Kisshu! Me sorprende que me pidas eso-

-es que… me pareció muy interesante y quisiera verlo de nuevo, con más detenimiento- dijo, no dejando ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

-está bien, pero necesito que me lo traigas mañana sin falta-

-está bien, no se preocupe, a primera hora de la mañana se lo entregare-

-Kisshu…- Ichigo estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de salón de audiovisuales esperando a que Kisshu saliera, tenía pensado acompañarlo como antes a ver a Taruto y a Pudding, sin embargo antes de siquiera poder decir algo, Kisshu paso por un lado de ella corriendo hacia el salón, ella lo siguió más cuando llego al salón vio las ondas en el aire provocadas seguramente por la tele transportación, se preguntó… ¿Por qué le había interesado tanto el video? ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera? Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a ver qué pasaba a continuación y tratar en lo posible arreglar la situación en la que se encontraba y recuperar su amistad con sus amigas.

 ** _En la universidad de Tokyo…_**

Pai se encontraba en clase de historia antigua, muy concentrado en lo que explicaba el profesor de la facultad de arqueología, su concentración se vio interrumpida por la aparición de alguien en un árbol cercano a la ventana de donde él se encontraba sentado.

- _Kisshu-_ susurro al ver ahí a su hermano, ¿Qué no le había dicho que solo lo buscara si se trataba de algo realmente serio?

El reloj dio la una de la tarde produciendo un sonido de din-don, que anunciaba que las clases en la universidad, al menos para la carrera que estudiaba Pai, habían terminado definitivamente, casi de inmediato la sala se vacío por completo dejando solo a Pai y a un par de chicas que parecían muy interesadas en acercarse a él.

Kisshu vio como dichas chicas se acercaban a su hermano y le hablan con una expresión coqueta en sus rostros y con movimientos sugestivos enseñando más de lo que deberían, unos segundos después ambas chicas se fueron furiosas dando un portazo al salir, Pai lo miro en el árbol que estaba y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que no había moros en la costa, inmediatamente se tele transporto al salón.

-¿Qué les dijiste para que se fueran así?-

-simplemente les dije que no estaba interesado en tratar con chicas que no saben respetarse a sí mismas- dijo Pai con su tono serio de siempre, aunque… él tenía razón, esa era una de las razones por la que Kisshu se había enamorado de Ichigo, después de ver como ciertas humanas se le ofrecían la primera vez que estuvo en la tierra cuando contaba con apenas 15 años le pareció de lo más desagradable, el que Ichigo se le resistiera era más que atractivo para él.

-bueno… supongo que en eso concuerdo contigo-

-¿para qué has venido?-

-tengo algo interesante que mostrarte, tiene que ver con nuestros ancestros- dijo Kissu mientras sacaba el CD y se lo entregaba a Pai.

-vamos a casa y lo vemos ahí- dijo Pai, ambos se tele transportaron al departamento en el que vivían.

Una vez en el departamento Pai no perdió tiempo y puso el CD a reproducir.

-bien dime ¿Qué es lo que tanto te llamo la atención?- pregunto Pai algo inquieto, si bien Kisshu era un despreocupado respecto a algunas cosas, cuando se trataba de su pueblo o de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con mew Ichigo, se portaba con una seriedad y madurez muy impropias de él.

-adelántalo hasta una parte en que veras un templo parecido a los de nuestro planeta- explico el cyniclon y Pai lo hizo sin rechistar.

Al adelantar el video, Pai al igual que Kisshu en su momento no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver aquellos jeroglíficos, era definitivamente el idioma antiguo de su pueblo, en su planeta poco antes de reclutarlo y entrenarlo para la misión a la tierra, le gustaba estudiar sobre aquel idioma que había ido cambiando hasta parecerse bastante al japonés, pero que tenía unas particulares raíces y sin duda resultaban muy interesantes, aparte los dibujos antiguos que pudo ver resultaban muy interesantes.

-Kisshu… haremos un pequeño viaje- dijo Pai haciendo que su hermano mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, tenía curiosidad de saber que decía en esos escritos, más que eso, a él también le intrigaban aquellos dibujos.

.

.

.

 **-0-0-0- ACTUALIDAD -0-0-0-**

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Pai? Ichigo y mi hijo están en peligro- dijo Kisshu desesperado.

-¡¿crees que no lo sé?! ¡Estoy igual de preocupado que tú, es mi sobrino!- respondió Pai harto de que Kisshu le gritara y estuviera a cada momento repitiéndole que Ichigo estaba en peligro, ¿es que acaso pensaba que él no lo sabía? Era su sobrino después de todo, en todo el tiempo que habían convivido él le había tomado cariño a Ichigo y al ser la novia de su hermano mucho más, la quería como a una hermana, aparte de que gracias a ella era que Lettuce y él estaban juntos, obviamente estaba preocupado.

-ah…- suspiro -perdón Pai, es que…- dijo Kisshu sentado en una de las sillas del laboratorio del café mew mew, tapando su cara con ambas manos, todo era perfecto en su vida y ahora pasaba esto, la preocupación no lo dejaba dormir por la noche, ¿Cómo estaría Ichigo? ¿Ese maldito de Deep Blue le haría daño a ella o al bebe que esperaba? Ella y el pequeño que se formaba en el interior de Ichigo eran lo mejor que le había pasado, desde que Ichigo acepto ser su novia y más adelante que se enteró que sería padre.

-lo sé, no tienes que decirlo yo también estoy preocupado, después de todo es mi sobrino, no te preocupes, ya no falta mucho para que puedas establecer la conexión telepática con ella, aunque tal vez se tarde un poco debido a que ella es humana-

-lo sé, ya debe tener a lo mucho tres meses y medio, seguro que en unas semanas podre comunicarme con ella-

-¿Cómo van con la búsqueda?- dijo entrando en el laboratorio el más joven de los cyniclones, Taruto, tenía una apariencia más madura, había crecido y ahora llevaba una relación más cercana a Ichigo, él también le quería como a una hermana.

-estoy haciendo lo posible para tratar de localizarla- contesto Pai tecleando en la computadora, buscando por la zona alguna señal de energía que pudiera captar.

-¿Cómo estas Kisshu?- pregunto Taruto, la madures con la que Taruto trataba ahora algunos asuntos le sorprendía, ahora también era más considerado.

-como siempre, ya sabes-

-el anciano dijo que tardara tres semanas más para que puedas tener conexión con Ichigo-

-¿tres semanas?, no estoy seguro de que pueda soportar tanto tiempo-

-tienes que hacerlo-

-está bien Taruto, lo intentare-

Esta situación no era para nada linda para ninguno de los tres hermanos, mucho menos para las mew's que a cada momento se ponían más nerviosas al no poder encontrar a su amiga, luego de que Ichigo desapareciera recibieron un mensaje de Deep Blue en el que les aseguraba que no lastimaría a Ichigo, que necesitaba algo de ella y cuando lo consiguiera la dejaría libre, sin embargo con ese maldito nunca se sabía, así que desde ese día comenzaron una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrarla, si no la encontraban lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que Kisshu estableciera la famosa conexión telepática de la que tanto hablaba Pai, que según les había explicado, el lazo que unía al padre, la madre y al bebe, era tan fuerte que ambos podían sentir las mismas emociones y las mismas sensaciones físicas que el otro y lo habían comprobado, sin embargo la conexión telepática venia mucho después, cuando él bebe se desarrollara un poco más ahí era cuando más necesitaban este tipo de conexión.

-es la única esperanza- susurro Kisshu viendo hacia la pantalla de la computadora del laboratorio –resiste Ichigo, los salvaremos-

Continuara…

* * *

tengo un pequeño anuncio voy a hacer menos capitulos para llegar a donde empezamos, para no aburrirlas mucho, eso no quiere decir que hare mas cortos los capitulos, sino que tienen que ver como se enamoraron y que paso, entonces no se ustedes que opinan. que hago?

si llegaste hasta aca muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Capítulo V: Descubrimientos

Hola

Bueno, eh decidido que continuare con estos capitulos, pero no seran muchos, lo que pasa es que hay cosas que explicar, porque si me voy a la actualidad en la historia habran cosas que no van a entender, como los motivos de Deep Blue porque obviamente hay más y también los nuevos poderes que tendra Ichigo, o sea el porque los tiene y como los consiguio.

Así sin más espero que les guste este cap y abajo respondere los comentarios.

A leer...

Capítulo V: Descubrimientos

Aquel video que Kisshu le mostro a su hermano, desencadeno muchas dudas en Pai que a medida que lo pensaba más extraño e intrigante le parecía, ese mismo video podría revelar muchas cosas de su cultura y de que más pudo haber pasado para que ellos abandonaran la tierra, así que el viaje era preciso que lo hicieran en este momento, fueron al café luego de que Pai hiciera una copia del video en la computadora de la nave, una vez allí avisaron que al día siguiente no podrían ir a trabajar, por su parte Kisshu hablo con Ichigo respecto a lo que había pasado al final de las clases.

-Ichigo- la llamo, haciendo que se sobresaltara al escuchar su voz y que casi soltara uno de los platos que sostenía, ambos se encontraban en la cocina donde Kisshu había encontrado a la pelirroja lavando un par de platos.

-¿Kissh?- dijo algo confundida por escuchar su nombre en los labios de él y no aquel particular apodo.

-Koneko-chan ¿podemos hablar?- lo miro finalmente avistando una mirada para nada enojada, eso la tranquilizo y asintió sacándose el delantal plástico que se había puesto para lavar los platos, Kisshu salió de la cocina e Ichigo lo siguió.

-¿de qué quieres hablar Kissh?-pregunto de manera tranquila al llegar a los vestidores, Kisshu la miro y sintió ganas de preguntarle la razón de su comportamiento durante el último mes sin embargo ahora sentía que tenía que explicarle el porqué de su actitud hace unas horas.

-hoy salí corriendo y no te deje si quiera hablar, perdón-

-no te preocupes, de echo…- dijo con timidez haciendo que a Kisshu le picara el bichito de la curiosidad.

-¿de echo…?- pregunto incitándola a continuar.

-quería disculparme contigo, yo… seguro que estás pensando que me aleje por lo que dijo Aoyama antes- Kisshu frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del humano que tanto odiaba.

-así que era por eso, no…-

-no, no, no es por eso es porque quería pasar más tiempo con él y no me di cuenta de que me aleje tanto de mis amigas y bueno… de ti-

-Ichigo…- dijo tomándola de los hombros con una sonrisa que le transmitió calidez a la mew rosada –no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo mirándola con esos ojos color ámbar que por un momento parecieron brillar tanto como el oro.

-cla-claro- dijo sonrojada, otra vez los sentimientos por Kisshu afloraron, por más tiempo que haya pasado alejada de él no pudo guardarlos, le gustaba, lo había reconocido pero su corazón le pertenecía a Aoyama, cada vez que lo veía sus ojos brillaban o al menos eso quería creer, Zakuro tenía otra opinión al respecto que compartiría llegado su tiempo.

-oh es verdad, casi lo olvido, ¿puedes entregarle esto a la maestra de historia?- el cyniclon ya estaba casi en la puerta para retirarse, pero recordó otras de las razones por las que había ido al café.

-¿eh? Ah… claro- dijo Ichigo, se había quedado por un buen tiempo pensativa, tratando de pensar en cómo cortar esos sentimientos de raíz, continuar siendo amigos y dejar de sentirse como se sentía a su lado.

-adiós Koneko-chan- Kisshu se aprovechó de lo distraída que estaba Ichigo y le robo un beso haciendo que esta se sonrojara y lanzara todo tipo de improperios hacia el cyniclon por dejarla así, aunque de algún modo el beso le gusto no podía darse el lujo de besar alguien más por el simple hecho de que ella ya tenía novio.

Al día siguiente Kisshu y sus hermanos muy temprano, casi a la madrugada se preparaban para un pequeño viaje, no de placer claro estaba, Pai necesitaba ver más de cerca aquellos símbolos grabados en ese templo egipcio.

-¿listos?- pregunto Kisshu con emoción contenida, ya no podía esperar para saber que podían revelar aquellos escritos.

-listo- respondió Taruto con alegría, Pai solo asintió los tres se tele transportaron al lugar.

Una vez en Egipto decidieron buscar un hotel para descansar, no era nada fácil tele transportarse tan larga distancia, era obvio que los iba a dejar bastante cansados; planeaban quedarse hasta el domingo, para poder reunir toda la información posible.

En Japón por su parte, Ichigo se encontraba más que aburrida en clase de historia, al final Kisshu no le dijo que era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la profesora la llamaba, para cuando puso atención ya era demasiado tarde, la profesora se enojó tanto que la saco de la clase.

-señorita Momomiya el hecho de que el señor Ikisatashi no esté aquí no significa que usted tenga que distraerse pensando en él- se sonrojo casi hasta igualar el color de su cabello de la vergüenza, aquellas palabras de su maestra se quedaron rondando en su cabeza, sí, era cierto, estaba pensando en él pero, no malinterpreten era porque sentía curiosidad de lo que le había interesado tanto a Kisshu por el video.

Las clases pasaron casi sin que se diera cuenta, salió del salón con la mirada perdida y la mente en otra parte, dispuesta a ir al café, olvidándose que tenía que ir a la práctica de kendo de Aoyama, sorprendentemente a la salida el moreno la esperaba con una sonrisa, sin embargo ella paso de largo, tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho cuando su novio la llamaba.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo Kissh?- se preguntó en voz alta, lo que enfureció al moreno que la había alcanzado hace poco; enojado por escuchar el nombre del alíen salir de los rosados labios de la mew, la tomo de la muñeca con mucha brusquedad haciendo que esta reaccionara al instante y lo viera sorprendida.

-¿Aoyama?- reconoció furia en los ojos de Aoyama, algo que no había visto muchas veces.

-pensé que te habías alejado de ese maldito- Ichigo no entendía, ¿a quién se refería? ¿Por qué la estaba tratando de esa manera?-

-¿eh? ¿De quién hablas?- le pregunto confundida, Aoyama apretó el agarre en su muñeca con una fuerza casi sobrehumana haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre, ¿no lo has entendido aun? Está ganándose tu confianza para luego lastimarte- dijo suavizando un poco su mirada, el recuerdo de aquella vez que Kisshu intento llevarla a la fuerza a quien sabe dónde llego a su mente haciendo que temblara de miedo, no por el recuerdo sino porque Aoyama se estaba comportando como Kisshu esa vez.

-Aoyama yo…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres mía entiendes!- Aoyama la agarro de la otra muñeca ejerciendo la misma fuerza en ambas logrando lastimarla, jamas se había comportado con ella así, ahora lo entendía "tú eres mía", le había dicho, todo esto no era porque Kisshu la lastimara, era por miedo a perderla.

-Aoyama, escucha yo te…- Aoyama la beso de manera tan brusca que ella lo primero que hizo fue intentar separarse, pero él no tenía planeado dejarla ir tan rápido, mordió sus labios llegando a dañarlos a tal punto que salió sangre de ellos, finalmente Ichigo decidió utilizar el último recurso que le quedaba, levanto su rodilla con una rapidez y precisión que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo a Aoyama, le asestó un golpe en la entrepierna haciendo que la soltara y se retorciera del dolor.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?!- pregunto con el dolor tiñendo su voz.

-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! Jamas me habías tratado así, no entiendo que te preocupa, Aoyama entiendo de que hablas de Kissh, él es solo mi amigo nada más, yo te amo pero…-

-Ichigo pronto te darás cuenta de que él no te conviene, no confíes en el-

-me voy, hablamos cuando te calmes y recuerdes que te amo y que aunque seas mi novio yo no te pertenezco- se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino al café, nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer lo que hizo, muchas dudas en ese momento surgieron en su cabeza, Kisshu también era igual de posesivo, y aunque en varias ocasiones había intentado matarla, y aquella vez quiso secuestrarla, él lo tomaba casi como un juego y decía que la amaba, supuso que ese sentimiento desapareció en el transcurso de los dos años que no se vieron, pero en los ojos de Aoyama veía que hablaba en serio, cuando le dijo que era suya pudo ver la misma mirada de alguien que estaba a punto de perder algo valioso, un objeto, ¿acaso eso soy para él? ¿Acaso Aoyama me ve como un objeto que le pertenece? Con estas dudas en mente y con su labio un poco adolorido se fue al café, extrañamente su pelea con Aoyama no le afecto tanto, bueno no tanto como para que llorara.

En Egipto…

El sábado llego y tres extraterrestres se encontraban en un templo antiguo en Egipto, los tres hermanos vagaban por la inmensa estructura buscando algo de sus ancestros.

-Kisshu, Pai, vengan- dijo el pequeño cyniclon frente a una pared, era la misma que Kisshu había visto en el video.

Cuando los dos hermanos se acercaron a la pared se quedaron con la boca abierta por haber encontrado vestigios de lo que fue su cultura hace ya más de tres millones de años, los tres recorrieron con la mirada todos los dibujos ahí, pero algo le llamo la atención a Pai.

-Kisshu, mira esto se parece a…-

-A Ichigo, lo sé, es lo que más me llamo la atención en aquel momento, pero quería verlo de cerca, es decir no es exactamente idéntica pero sus orejas la delatan- allí estaba, era casi una copia exacta de la mew gato, la mediana pintura en piedra de una mujer joven cubierta por un vestido egipcio rosado bastante corto comparado con los demás, dos dedos sobre la rodilla aproximadamente, un cinturón que le ceñía la cintura haciendo de su figura mucho más sensual, llevaba una peluca negra y varios adornos en ella, unas orejitas negras salían de su cabeza, así como una cola, en las orejas y cola se apreciaban adornos también, llevaba un cetro en su mano que tenía un corazón en la parte de arriba y una espada en la otra mano, sin duda la retrataban casi como una diosa, ahora que la veía de cerca no dudaba que si hubiera sido un humano y de haber nacido en aquel entonces se hubiera enamorado de ella perdidamente, tan enamorado como lo estaba de su Koneko-chan, la pintura en piedra que era tan parecida a Ichigo solamente le hacía recordarla, la hubiera amado solo por parecérsele.

-¡mira Kisshu!, él se parece a ti- exclamo Taruto al ver otra pintura más allá, la de un hombre joven con ropas egipcias más extravagantes que parecían ser las del faraón, esa pintura no se veía en el video ya que no había sido enfocada, Pai y Kisshu voltearon a ver a lo que señalaba Taruto.

-odio reconocerlo pero es verdad- comento Pai.

-no se parece a mí ¿o sí? Esto es extraño- en la pintura se mostraba a un hombre que portaba bastantes adornos en su cuerpo, sus orejas eran humanas así que era imposible que se pareciera a él, lo que si tenía de particular y parecido eran sus ojos, que eran pintados de dorado, y por extraño que pareciera esa mirada con la que lo retrataban le recordaba a su padre, ambas pinturas, la de la mujer que se parecía a Ichigo y la que estaba viendo en este momento eran diferentes a las demás, no eran como las típicas pinturas egipcias en las que aparecían mostradas de perfil, estas eran hechas de frente.

-tomen todas las fotos que puedan, mientras yo escaneo la pared- Pai saco un aparato no tan grande de su mochila del que salió una luz azul como si se tratara de un proyector de video, la luz azul paso de arriba hacia abajo gravando todo en la pequeña máquina.

-Pai, ven a ver esto-

-hum ¿Qué es?-

-aquí hay una grieta en la pared, pero es una línea recta- en la pared en la mitad de ambas pinturas Kisshu encontró una grieta que se alzaba desde el piso hasta por unos 20 centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

Pai por su parte se quedó admirando la grieta hasta que decidió con sus dedos delinearla, llego a un punto en el que la grieta se inclinaba formando algo como la esquina de una puerta, ese pensamiento hizo que algo hiciera clic en su cerebro.

-¡es una puerta! ayúdenme a empujar- dijo y entre los tres hermanos lograron empujar aquella parte cortada perfectamente de la pared, era un cuarto, estaba todo a oscuras y con la ayuda de unas linternas los tres comenzaron a explorar dentro de lo que parecía ser la tumba de algún faraón, ya que en la mitad de este se encontraban cuatro sarcófagos.

-¡es impresionante!- dijo Taruto frente a los cuatro sarcófagos.

Inmediatamente Pai se puso a tomar fotos y analizar con la máquina de antes todo incluyendo a los sarcófagos, le llamo mucho la atención que, aunque estuvieran tallados al estilo egipcio tenía alrededor de todo este, escritos en el idioma antiguo de los cyniclones, en los que pudo reconocer unas cuantas palabras, logro traducirlas apenas descubriendo quienes eran los que se encontraban en cada uno de los sarcófagos, en uno de ellos indicaba que era el faraón, en el de alado estaba la esposa de este, y en los dos siguientes sus hijos, ahora tenía mucho que hacer para descifrar todo lo que decía, con otro aparato extraño que saco de su mochila, de alguna manera logro tomar muestras del ADN del cuerpo momificado del faraón, tenía un presentimiento.

Al finalizar el día tenían muchas fotos de lo que habían encontrado, cerraron nuevamente la tumba que encontraron para que nadie la descubriera y así poder regresar a ver que más encontraban de sus ancestros, porque si de algo ahora estaban seguros era que ellos habían vivido entre los humanos en Egipto, al parecer como parte de ellos y sus civilizaciones de alguna manera.

Llegaron al hotel ya entrada la noche, ya que esta vez no se tele transportaron y decidieron caminar, una vez en el hotel cenaron y los tres fueron a las habitaciones asignadas, Pai tenía una individual, Kisshu y Taruto por su parte compartían habitación.

-Kisshu… ¿Ichigo…?- Taruto y Kisshu estaban en la habitación ya acostados en sus respectivas camas, entonces Taruto decidió preguntarle algo que venía rondando en su cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, bueno más específicamente desde que regresaron a la tierra.

-habla enano, sino me quedare dormido y sabes que tengo el sueño pesado, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar de Ichigo?- dijo dándose vuelta para quedar con la mirada perdida en el techo, paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza y la dejo ahí, su otra mano reposaba en su estómago.

-no es sobre Ichigo, es sobre ti, bu-bueno sobre los dos-

-dime-

-¿Cómo supiste que te habías enamorado de Ichigo y como se puede saber cuándo una persona corresponde esa clase de sentimientos?- pregunto Taruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que Kisshu no pudo ver ya que cuando miro por fin a su hermano este desvió su rostro para que no lo descubriera.

-ya has caído por la mew mono ¿no es así?- el sonrojo de Taruto se incrementó aún más, pero antes de que pudiera responder Kisshu volvió a hablar -¿Cómo me di cuenta de que amaba a Ichigo?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para su hermano, pensando en la respuesta más adecuada para aquella pregunta.

-Kisshu, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?- esa pregunta era fácil de responder para él así que luego de organizar un poco sus ideas respondió las dos preguntas en una.

-eso es fácil enano, tu sabes que las mujeres en nuestro planeta no son guerreras, a excepción de algunas como mamá, recuerda que por eso papá la eligió; cuando llegue a la tierra mi primer objetivo era vigilar a las mew's, empecé por la mew pájaro, al final vigile a Ichigo, cuando la vi me pareció una humana común y corriente, ridícula y torpe en un principio, pero luego de enfrentarme con ella… su determinación y fuerza a la hora de luchar me sorprendieron, verla luchar contra esa quimera me trajo recuerdos de mamá cuando me entrenaba, sin duda Ichigo era y es una guerrera, es diferente a cualquier chica que haya visto por eso me enamore de ella-

-¿te enamoraste de ella por eso? Mamá cuando nos entrenaba era muy estricta, papá también, lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿mamá te dijo que debías casarte con una guerrera verdad?-

-así es, decía que mi esposa tenía que ser una guerrera que pueda proteger a sus cachorros, como ella nos decía, en fin… me di cuenta de que la amaba cuando en una pelea llegue a lastimarla con mis sai's, sus amigas no estaban y temí que no sobreviviera por toda la sangre que perdió, supongo que ella pensó que me fui porque me tele transporte, pero no fui tan lejos, solo a un lugar en donde pudiera verla hasta que alguien la ayudara, después de un tiempo me dispuse a ayudarla, pero al final el rubio llego y se la llevo al café para curarla-

-casi la matas y ¿luego qué?-

-pues me sentí culpable y estaba muy preocupado por ella, no me explicaba como una simple humana podía preocuparme de esa manera, en las peleas siguientes me daba miedo lastimarla, matarla, aunque en realidad si lo intentaba, cuando ustedes llegaron y me dijeron que me había enamorado del enemigo, me di cuenta de que esa era una posible explicación, sin embargo no podía aceptarlo, porque era el enemigo y eso sería desastroso para nuestros planes, el tiempo en que no la vi pude organizar mis ideas recordando a cada momento el primer beso que le di, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la amaba, trate de ignorar esos sentimientos pero como tú sabes al final no pude y termine traicionando a Deep Blue por Ichigo-

-sí, lo sé, lo recuerdo bien, al final yo también lo traicione para proteger a Pudding- Kisshu sonrió mirando nuevamente al techo.

-no pude ignorar mis sentimientos, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, como sabes los cyniclones no podemos cambiar nuestros sentimientos, así que tengo que vivir feliz con ser su amigo, a diferencia de mi tus sentimientos por Pudding son correspondidos, tendrá que pasar un tiempo para que los dos puedan estar juntos, aun son muy jóvenes-

-Kisshu…- dijo Taruto y su hermano lo miro, tenía la mirada en el suelo, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama –siento mucho haberte preguntado esto– Así era su hermano, frente a los demás aparentaba ser un niño burlón y muy fuerte, pero cuando estaba con sus hermanos podía expresar sus sentimientos con claridad, en esa parte eran muy parecidos, a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre, habían crecido juntos, gracias a que su familia se había hecho cargo de ambos, de Pai y Taruto, siempre los considero hermanos, los quería como si llevaran la misma sangre, para su hermana Kira y él era como si hubieran crecido juntos, su madre y su padre nunca hicieron distinciones entre ellos, a los cuatro los querían por igual.

-enano… no debes preocuparte por mí, quizás algún día Ichigo caiga en mis redes quien sabe- dijo en tono de burla riendo –después de todo, los sentimientos humanos pueden cambiar-

-¡Ichigo llegara a amarte, estoy muy seguro de eso!- casi grito Taruto, Kisshu lo miro sorprendido –llegara a amarte tanto que hasta le dolerá, querrá casarse contigo, y conocer a papá, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso- Kisshu sonrió nuevamente, mirando a su hermano que ahora también mostraba una sonrisa.

-eso espero, gracias enano, ahora ya duérmete, mañana tenemos que volver a Tokyo-

-gracias Kisshu- susurro y se acostó en la cama para dormir

 _Continuara…_

Sarada Uzumaki: Como ya dije arriba voy a seguir con los capítulos, igual gracias, bueno sobre los nombres gracias son tan kawaii pero aún no eh decidido si sera niño o niña y pues puedes estar segura de que los voy a utilizar porque me encantaron eso ya esta decidido, solo le queda agradecerte por seguir la historia y comentar, de verdad que tus reviews me hacen el día, espero que este cap te haya gustado y nos leemos bye.

Sichel: gracias por leer la historia, si tienes cualquier pregunta con gusto la responderé, espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos leemos bye

selin3838: gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, nos leemos bye

Y a ti que me lees lector fantasma si llegaste hasta aca muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Capítulo VI: Problemas

Hola

¿cómo están? Eh aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de está historia espero que les guste y bueno no olviden leer la notita de autor que les dejó al final.

Así sin más espero que les guste este cap y abajo respondere los comentarios.

A leer...

* * *

Capítulo VI: Problemas

 **En algún lugar de Tokyo…**

-vamos gatita, ¿no me digas que ya no puedes ni acertarme un golpe?-

-¡cállate!-

En los tejados de Tokyo se podían apreciar dos personas que iban de un lado al otro con relativa rapidez, algunas personas que pasaban miraban asombradas a ambos individuos que peleaban, aunque más bien pareciera que estuvieran jugando.

-¡mira mami es mew Ichigo!- dijo un niño al reconocer a la heroína que tiempo atrás los había salvado y que ahora parecía estar peleando contra alguien encima de los tejados de las casas pequeñas de la ciudad.

-si hijo, ya lo veo pero… ¿Quién es el chico con el que está peleando?-

-¡es increíble mami! ¡¿Lo ves?!- la madre del niño asintió con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron su camino.

-vamos Koneko-chan, sé que puedes golpearme-

-¡ya basta Kissh! Estoy cansada, ¿Por qué no dejamos el entrenamiento para mañana?- dijo Ichigo jadeando de cansancio, llevaban una hora entrenando y Kisshu estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

-veo que estas cansada, ¿diez minutos más?- Ichigo asintió, no le vendrían mal unos diez minutos más de entrenamiento, llevaban ya dos meses así, entrenando en las tardes luego de salir del café, Shirogane comprendía que Ichigo, Mint y Kisshu estaban en último año del colegio y tenían muchas tareas así que los dejaban salir del café temprano, ya iban a medio año e Ichigo y Kisshu por su lado, cada que tenían tiempo libre, o sea luego de acabar las tareas se ponían a entrenar para no perder el tiempo como decía el cyniclon, pero lo cierto es que a ambos les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos.

 **-Flash Back-**

-Mint, Kisshu, Ichigo a mi oficina- dijo un día hace dos meses Shirogane con su típica expresión seria en el rostro.

Una vez en la oficina, Shirogane les dio a conocer lo que ya venían esperando ambas chicas desde que iniciaron el nuevo ciclo escolar, hace un año le había tocado a Lettuce.

-este es su último año en el colegio y entiendo que tienen muchas tareas y muchas otras cosas que hacer, como saben el año anterior Lettuce salía más temprano por el mismo asunto, así de ahora en adelante trabajaran solo dos horas, es decir hasta las 4 de la tarde, no hasta las 6 como siempre-

Desde ese día como Shirogane había dicho, ellos salían temprano, Ichigo volvió a proponerle a Aoyama que trabajara en el café, este se negó alegando que tenía mucha tarea en parte lo entendía pero bueno, el punto es que el primer día que salieron temprano del trabajo Kisshu se ofreció a ayudarla con unos ejercicios de matemática que no entendía.

-no entiendo cómo te puede ir tan bien en esa materia, yo no doy ni una- dijo Ichigo con cansancio.

-yo podría ayudarte si no entiendes algo-

-¿de verdad?- dijo Ichigo con los ojos brillantes, Kisshu solo asintió.

Ese día Kisshu fue a la casa de Ichigo para ayudarla y desde entonces hacían la tarea juntos, una semana después, un día que no tenían mucha tarea y luego de acabarla no tenían ni idea de que hacer, así que Kisshu propuso que entrenaran, Ichigo al principio un poco extrañada acepto ya que Kisshu le había contado que en su planeta por más que estuvieran en paz, él y sus hermanos entrenaban con su padre.

En el transcurso de esos meses le enseño varias técnicas de pelea y aun le faltaba mucho que aprender le había dicho, ya que le iba a enseñar a manejar armas, en fin le gustaba entrenar con él, al principio no aguantaba ni 20 minutos entrenando y ya estaba cansada, ahora resistía una hora.

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

 **En el café mew mew…**

-¿Qué has encontrado Ryo?- pregunto Keichiro entrando a la base secreta de las mew.

-Nada aun, esto es muy extraño, las únicas señales que detecto son las de esos dos entrenando- respondió el rubio golpeando el panel de control de la súper computadora frente a él.

-llevan dos meses así ¿verdad?-

-así es, los poderes de Ichigo se han incrementado considerablemente y Kisshu ha logrado hacer que aprendiera varias técnicas de pelea, ha aprendido a usar su cola y orejas de gato en batalla, incluso sus reflejos felinos han mejorado- dijo mientras ponía varios cuadros de video en la pantalla en donde se podía ver a Ichigo y Kisshu peleando o a Kisshu explicándole algo a la pelirroja.

-no crees que sea hora de que les digamos lo que pasa-

-aún es muy pronto Keichiro, no quiero preocuparlas, en todo caso lo mejor sería que Kisshu, Pai y Taruto las entrenaran antes, como medida de prevención hasta no descubrir que es lo que está pasando-

-no crees que ese poder sea de…-

-¿del caballero azul? ¿De Deep Blue?... eso es imposible, ambos murieron cuando Aoyama decidió sacrificarse por Ichigo, este poder es diferente al de ellos-

-será difícil pero tenemos que encontrar la fuente de ese poder- Shirogane vio la pantalla con preocupación

–*-*-*-*-*-*–

-creo que estas muy cansada, mejor regresemos a tu casa para descansar un poco- dijo Kisshu mirando a una Ichigo jadeando.

-s-si supongo- Ichigo se des transformo y haciendo gala de sus habilidades felinas salto del techo en el que estaba dando dos volteretas y cayendo elegantemente en el suelo.

-oh vamos, deja de presumir Koneko-chan- dijo Kisshu divertido, recordando como antes Ichigo no controlaba sus habilidades, ahora era más calculadora al momento de usarlas, incluso había descubierto que puede usar sus orejas felinas y humanas por igual para escuchar a largas distancias, aunque a veces usaba esa habilidad para hacer trampa en algunos exámenes, cosa por la que Kisshu la había regañado en más de una ocasión.

-tú me enseñaste a controlar mis habilidades, así que no te quejes- dijo Ichigo con orgullo y siguió caminando dándole la espalda al cyniclon.

-olvidas algo- dijo Kisshu y se lanzó a Ichigo haciendo aparecer una de sus sai's poniéndola en el cuello de ella, que soltó un grito de sorpresa y empezó a removerse de lado a lado para que la soltara, pero para su mala suerte un chico que ambos conocían bien que pasaba por ahí y lo vio todo.

-Kissh suéltame, deja de hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo Ichigo, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, aunque sabía que su intención era que estuviera atenta al enemigo y no se descuidara, luego de las primeras veces había aprendido a neutralizar los ataques de Kisshu pero hoy, justo hoy, estaba muy cansada para eso así que la pillo desprevenida.

-lo hare, pero jamas olvides que no debes confiarte nunca-

-está bien- Kisshu soltó a Ichigo justo en el momento en que aquel chico que había visto todo traía de vuelta a otro héroe, el cual Ichigo jamas pensó volver a ver.

-¿e-el caballero azul?- susurro Ichigo en shock viendo como el caballero azul se lanzaba a atacar a Kisshu.

-¡no dejare que lastimes a Ichigo!- Kisshu estaba distraído, logro reaccionar a tiempo para escapar a penas del ataque del caballero azul, ganándose una cortada en el brazo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Aoyama?! ¡Yo no le estaba haciendo nada a Ichigo!-

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿LO VES ICHIGO?! TE QUIERE LASTIMAR, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo?-grito mirando a Ichigo la cual no se creía aun lo que estaba pasando.

-¿eh?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la mew.

-¡te matare antes de que tu intentes matarla a ella!- grito lanzándose nuevamente a Kisshu con su espada, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta ambos estaban luchando y por más que ella gritara ninguno de los dos hacia caso.

-¡Aoyama basta! Kissh y yo solo estábamos entrenando, el no intentaba hacerme daño- grito llamando por fin la atención de ambos.

-eso es lo que tú crees- dijo parándose un rato mirando con odio a Kisshu.

-yo jamas le haría daño a Ichigo- dijo Kisshu mirándola con amor, sentimiento que Ichigo sintió a través de esa mirada.

-ja, ¿estás enamorado de ella no es así? Por favor, tu eres un extraterrestre, sabes que ella nunca te corresponderá, ¡ella es mía!- dijo con las claras intenciones de provocarlo, pero a quien provoco más fue a Ichigo, al principio se sorprendió por tal aclaración pero luego reacciono.

-Aoyama basta- dijo Ichigo con expresión sombría –Kisshu y yo solo estábamos entrenando-

-basta tú Ichigo, entiende que no te conviene acercarte a él, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que decidas? Ahora Ichigo, decide, ¿él o yo?- dijo mirándola con una mirada casi sádica, Ichigo en ese momento pensó en los sentimientos que habían nacido por Kisshu pero no sabía qué hacer, de un tiempo acá los problemas con Aoyama habían ido en aumento y a pesar de que aun sentía cosas por él ya no era lo mismo perdió la confianza en él.

-no le respondas Ichigo, no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Kisshu, en ese momento Aoyama aprovecho para herir a Kisshu clavándole su espada en el hombro izquierdo de este, Kisshu soltó un grito desgarrador, Ichigo corrió para ayudarlo, mas no llego muy lejos porque Aoyama puso su espada su garganta.

-Aoyama… ¿qué haces?- pregunto temerosa.

-Tu eres mía Ichigo, entiéndelo de una vez y si no eres mía no lo serás de ninguno de los dos- dijo mientras ejercía presión con su espada en la garganta de Ichigo llegando a penetrar la piel mientras hilillos de sangre resbalaban por el pecho de la pelirroja, miro a Kisshu que tenía su mano derecha tapando la herida de su hombro.

-Aoyama basta por favor- dijo Ichigo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, rogando porque su novio… ¡no! ya no podía llamarlo así después de lo que estaba haciendo, miro nuevamente a Kisshu y de alguna manera escucho su voz en su cabeza.

-"¡maldición! ¿Qué hago? Ay Ichigo ¿Cómo nos metimos en esto? Es mi culpa"- la voz de Kisshu resonaba en su cabeza, se le ocurrió una idea, si ella escuchaba sus pensamientos quizá el también escucharía los de ella, era arriesgado y se les acababa el tiempo.

-"¡Kissh! ¡Kissh! ¿Me oyes? Dime que me oyes por favor"- Ichigo vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Kisshu, la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, una vez confirmado que ella podía comunicarse con él no perdieron tiempo en armar un plan –"gracias a Dios que puedes escucharme"–

-"si, te escucho, dime que planeas"-

-"voy a escogerlo a él para distraerlo, tele transpórtate y llévame a casa por favor"-

-"Ichigo, él sabe dónde vives, ira a buscarte"-

-"tienes razón, llévame al café"- Kisshu solo la miro y asintió, Aoyama solo alternaba la mirada entre ambos, a Kisshu lo miraba con odio y a Ichigo con una mirada obsesiva.

-Aoyama-kun- dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo.

-¿ya has decidido?- ella asintió.

-te escojo a ti Aoyama-kun, me quedare contigo- Aoyama sonrió socarronamente.

-ya lo oíste Kisshu, ella me eligió a mi- Aoyama retiro su espada del cuello de Ichigo dejando ver la herida no tan profunda que había dejado, colocando una mano en su espalda y rodeándola con su brazo la acerco para besarla, Ichigo simplemente se dejó hacer y justo cuando vio las ondas alrededor de Kisshu que indicaban que se tele transportaría, Aoyama hizo volar su espada para herirlo, cosa que logro a pesar de que Kisshu pudo esquivarla a tiempo, termino con un corte bastante profundo en la pierna.

-¡KISSH!- grito Ichigo separándose de Aoyama para correr hacia el cyniclon, lo siguiente que paso fue como en cámara lenta, Aoyama agarro del brazo a Ichigo y esta lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el cuerpo entero de la pelirroja brillo y sin haber invocado su metamorfosis se transformó en mew Ichigo con la diferencia de que su vestimenta había cambiado totalmente a excepción del color.

-¡no puede ser!- exclamo Kisshu mirando a Ichigo, llevaba un vestido muy diferente al de siempre, un vestido bastante escotado, la parte de arriba era un corsé al que se unían dos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, su cintura era ceñida por un cinturón dorado, la falda le llegaba hasta dos dedos sobre la rodilla y en la parte de atrás era más larga formando una cola, su cola y orejas como siempre estaban ahí con la diferencia que una de sus orejas portaba dos argollas con dos estrellas cada una y en su cola el moñito rojo había sido remplazado por una cinta blanca que traía encima una luna dorada de la que caían un par de cadenas doradas con diamantes en sus extremos y sus típicas botas fueron remplazadas por unos zapatos de muñeca.

-suel-ta-me- la escucho decir, había algo más que le llamaba la atención, en sus brazos estaban grabados varios símbolos, incluso en su espalda, tenía la cabeza gacha haciendo que su mirada fuera tapada por su flequillo.

-no lo hare- respondió el caballero azul, Ichigo levanto por fin la mirada dejando ver sus ojos que ahora por alguna razón eran totalmente blancos y sin expresión alguna de sentimientos, hasta el momento en que Ichigo levanto el brazo noto que llevaba un arma que se le hacía extrañamente conocida, una katana con la empuñadura de color rojo y algunas palabras en japonés grabadas en la hoja de la espada.

Ichigo puso en alto la katana y las inscripciones en ella brillaron, una especie de onda expansiva que salió de está mando a volar a ambos chicos por los aires para caer a varios metros lejos de Ichigo en extremos opuestos, el caballero azul se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sujeto firmemente su espada lanzándose a atacar a Ichigo, Kisshu en el otro extremo trataba de levantarse con un poco dificultad debido a las heridas causadas por la espada del caballero azul, miro a Aoyama atacando a Ichigo mientras ella casi ni se inmutaba y esquivaba los ataques con una rapidez y precisión nunca antes vistas en la peli rosa, Aoyama parecía asustado, como si supiera porque los poderes de Ichigo y su arma habían cambiado, camino con dificultad hasta estar lo más cerca posible de Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo!- grito haciendo que ella parara un momento lo miro y al instante se desplomo mientras su transformación la abandonaba, Kisshu corrió para evitar que tocara el suelo de manera abrupta agarro su cuerpo como pudo con su brazo sano arrodillándose para recostar la cabeza de Ichigo en sus piernas, a pocos metros Aoyama lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y jadeando de cansancio, supuso que la nueva transformación de Ichigo y su nueva agilidad fueron demasiado para él.

-déjala si no quieres que te mate- le dijo Aoyama.

-tanto dices que la amas y la tratas como si fuera una objeto de tu propiedad, además estuviste a punto de matarla- le dijo en repuesta Kisshu.

-tú también lo hacías ¿lo olvidas? Una vez intentaste secuestrarla-

-sí, es verdad, pero era porque no tenía opción y quise secuestrarla porque estaba desesperado, ya entendí que eso no era lo correcto-

-tsk… me iré, la dejare en paz un tiempo hasta que entienda que es mía y que no puede ser de nadie más- Kisshu lo vio saltar al tejado y alejarse saltando entre los demás de la ciudad.

-estamos en problemas… vamos al café Ichigo- se tele transporto al sótano del café en donde solían estar a veces Ryo y otras veces Keichiro, extrañamente cuando llego estaban todos reunidos ahí, Ryo, Keichiro, las mew y sus hermanos.

-¡¿qué les paso?!- escucho exclamar a una de las mew, pero no supo cuál de ellas era porque de repente las voces alarmadas de los demás empezaron a escucharse más lejanas, miro a Ichigo y vio que el uniforme de ella estaba lleno de su sangre.

-¡maldición!- alcanzo a decir, miro que los demás corrían hacia ambos antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.

 _Continuará..._

Hola amigos que me leen. ¿cómo están? Quiero hacer un anuncio. Voy a comenzar a subir está historia en youtube a modo de audio, si gustan escucharme narrar está historia pueden encontrar mi canal con el nombre de Dayome Narváez y suscribirse. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap... BYE

Sarada Uzumaki: Hola nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia y... bueno que te digo como no amar esos nombres me cayeron como anillo al dedo, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Ah y déjame decirte que tienes mucho talento para escribir hay que pulir unas cosas claro pero no desistas y sigue escribiendo que yo leeré todas tus obras.

TsukihimePrincess:jajajaja Ichigo quedo castigada por andar pensando en Kisshu que te digo ya la trae tirando la baba por el aunque no lo acepte. Y... si Aoyama tiene que ser así y esa actitud ya canso a Ichigo. Gracias por seguir la historia, espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... bye

selin3838: Hola espero que este cap también te haya gustado y sobre los padres de Kisshu los conocerás mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, gracias por seguir la historia. Nos leemos... bye

Y a ti que me lees lector fantasma si llegaste hasta aca muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Capítulo VII: Mi Familia

Hola

Hola... (le lanzan tomates y chanclas) chicos los que leen esto quiero disculparme, eh estado desaparecida por como tres meses... no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, ok no, de verdad perdón este fic tiene de largo y no lo voy a abandonar, lo que pasa es que entre a la Universidad y creo que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido, quedemos de acuerdo en que voy a actualizar una vez por mes...

Gracias por esperar y bueno ya saben que respondo los reviews al final del cap...

A leer...

* * *

 _Capítulo VII: Mi Familia_

 _Pov Kisshu_

 _-me quedare aquí Shirogane, gracias- escuche entre sueños la voz de mi Koneko-chan, sentía el cuerpo pesado, ajeno a mí._

 _-ga-ga-t...tita- rayos, mi voz sonaba realmente débil, estire la mano para tomar la de Ichigo, ella miraba la puerta con expresión triste, lo que me rompió en mil pedazos el corazón en ese momento, alcance su mano y la apreté suavemente._

 _-¡ah!- un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios y me miro asustada -¡Kisshu!, ¡oh por Dios! ¡SHIROGANE, KEICHIRO, KISSHU DESPERTO!-_

 _-¡¿Qué pasa, por qué rayos gritas así?!- al segundo siguiente vi como entraron el rubio y Keichiro, en cuanto me vieron con los ojos abiertos, dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, enseguida sacaron de la habitación a Ichigo diciendo que tenían que revisarme, salió a regañadientes y murmurando unas bellas maldiciones para Shirogane, hasta el momento no me había fijado en donde estaba, era el cuartel general de las mew, bueno, una de sus habitaciones médicas, mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, tal parece que Keichiro lo noto e intento calmarme._

 _-Tranquilo, Ichigo no tiene ningún daño y Aoyama no se ha acercado a ella- Keichiro era parecido a Zakuro, tenía una intuición muy desarrollada, supo cuál era mi preocupación y dio en el clavo._

 _-por poco te perdemos- el cuerpo me dolía horrores y no podía moverme así que me deje revisar por el rubio, obviamente él no era doctor, pero debido a la situación no había de otra para curarme, salí muy lastimado de esa pelea –pensé que no sobrevivirías, perdiste mucha sangre, Ichigo no paraba de llorar y no ha querido separarse de ti- escuche atentamente lo que el rubio decía, mire a Keichiro y tenía una expresión triste en el rostro y miraba la punta de sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

 _-¿Qué paso luego de…?- logre decir a penas con un susurro muy débil._

 _-queremos saber que pasó, detectamos al caballero azul, justo un momento antes de que Ichigo y tú llegaran-_

 _-Ryo, lo mejor será dejarlo así por ahora, dejemos que descanse un poco más y después hablaremos- vi a Shirogane asentir y salir junto a Keichiro, minutos después Ichigo entro mirándome fijamente._

 _-Kissh- dijo y de un momento a otro se echó a llorar, lanzándose sobre mí abrazándome, con cuidado de no lastimarme claro, el cuerpo me seguía doliendo pero valía la pena soportar ese dolor por Ichigo, escondió su cara en mi pecho ahogando sus sollozos._

 _-tranquila gatita, aquí estoy, seguiré dándote lata un tiempo más- estire mi brazo sano para posar mi mano en su cabeza y acariciarla suavemente, por lo menos ya podía hablar normalmente._

 _-pensé que morirías, yo… Kisshu estaba tan asustada, todo fue mi culpa, tenía tanto miedo…- dijo y alzo su cabeza para mirarme con sus bellos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara, como pude tome las mejillas de ella con ambas manos acunando su cara en ellas, acaricie sus pómulos con mis pulgares y la mire con ternura, tratando de trasmitirle en lo posible toda la seguridad que necesitaba._

 _-aquí estoy… no me iré a menos que así lo quieras- le dije y nuevamente se echó a llorar en mi pecho._

 _-no me lo hubiera perdonado, no quiero…- dijo pero se detuvo y me dio curiosidad de que era lo que se estaba guardando._

 _-¿no quiero….?- dije esperando a que continuara, nuevamente me miro y percibí un toque de duda, pareció pensárselo bien por segundos que me parecieron una eternidad._

 _-no…– suspiro –Kisshu yo… no quiero perderte– juro que quería besarla en ese mismo momento, pero me contuve, intuía que esa declaración no era tan fácil para ella, en el tiempo que eh estado aquí me eh dado cuenta de que Ichigo ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma de antes, la chica de 15 años que vivía enamorada y tirando flores, ha madurado, le gusta el rock y su montón de ropa de color rosa se ha vuelto de colores más oscuros y serios._

 _-Ichigo… lo que dijo el caballero azul…- dije con voz afligida, no sabía cómo continuar, mi heridas no eran tan graves como para matarme, pero tenía la sensación de que… si no le decía a Ichigo que la amaba ahora, no le podría decir nunca, ya que dudo mucho que siga con Aoyama después de lo que paso, y ya sé que no puedo aprovecharme de la situación así como así, pero ¿Qué no dicen los humanos que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?_

 _-¿Qué pasa Kisshu? ¡¿Acaso te sientes mal?!- pregunto alarmada, se enderezó dispuesta a ir a llamar a alguien._

 _-¡no!- casi grite –no Ichigo, estoy bien es solo que– me miro con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado, expectante a lo que diría a continuación._

 _-Kissh, ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Ichigo lo que dijo el caballero azul… eso de que, yo estoy enamorado de ti...- se tensó al instante, mire en sus ojos, ¿Miedo? Aun así continúe –es verdad Ichigo, te amo, pero creo que no eres consciente de eso ya que eres muy despistada, quiero que sepas que hace dos años te amé y aun te sigo amando como entonces– en ese momento no supe descifrar su mirada, pero sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas._

 _-Kissh yo…-_

 _-no tienes que decirme nada, entiendo que aun estas sensible por lo que hizo a Aoyama, solo quería decírtelo- dije, Ichigo negó con la cabeza y sonrió con sus ojos aun aguados._

 _-Kissh, los últimos meses yo… ¿Cómo decir esto?- la mire confundido, ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?, espere pacientemente hasta que organizara bien sus ideas –las cosas con Aoyama no han ido bien últimamente y… después de esto no creo que pueda seguir con él, lo que quiero decir es que Kissh, los últimos meses eh estado bastante confundida porque… eh comenzado a sentir… cosas por ti-_

 _-¿Qué cosas?- no podía creerlo y por la expresión en su rostro intuía que no era nada fácil decirme lo que estaba diciéndome en ese momento, mis ojos se abrieron bastante ya que no podía creerlo aun._

 _-no diré que me eh enamorado de ti, ya que ni yo misma sé que siento, solo diré que… me gustas Kissh- Ichigo se sonrojo, me parecía de lo más adorable, la mire a los ojos emocionado y al mismo tiempo desconcertado, mi mirada la intimido y se dio media vuelta y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo desapareció por la puerta corriendo, lo último que vi fue su cola de gato, sospechaba que estaba muy nerviosa como para que sus dotes felinos hicieran acto de presencia y que ella no pudiera controlarlo._

 _-¡eh! Ni se te ocurra hermanito- intente levantarme pero la voz de mi hermano mayor, Pai, me detuvo –no sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero sea lo que sea, será mejor que le des su espacio– sonreí forzadamente, mi hermano tenía razón, ya luego hablaría con ella._

 _-no es tan fácil librarse de mi ¿eh?- bromee para quitarle peso al asunto de mi casi muerte._

 _-nos has preocupado demasiado, desde que Ichigo despertó no ha dejado de llorar por ti, a regañadientes se va todas las tardes y luego del colegio venia para cuidar de ti, papá esta como loco- la mención de mi padre hizo que olvidara casi por completo la sensación que me provocaba saber que le gusto a Ichigo y la sensación de saber que mi Koneko-chan se preocupa tanto por mí._

 _-¡¿Papá sabe de esto?!- pregunte alarmado, lo más probable era que me hiciera regresar a Cyniclonia de inmediato._

 _-tenía que decirle, la espada del Caballero azul es más mortífera de lo que recordaba, resulta que ahora libera veneno con cada cortada profunda que hace, logramos sacar a tiempo todo el veneno, sino estarías muerto ahora-_

 _-entiendo Pai, el querrá que regrese a nuestro planeta lo antes posible ¿no es así?-_

 _-de echo… no, me ha pedido que te cuide y que esperemos aquí, mandara un mensajero con las disposiciones, ya está enterado de que has despertado y estas fuera de peligro-_

 _-debe estar hecho una furia, tengo que hablar con él-_

 _-lo harás luego hermano, por ahora preocúpate en descansar y recuperarte lo más pronto posible- solo asentí en respuesta, un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, si mi padre iba a mandar un mensajero, Ichigo descubriría la verdad, no, aun no era el momento de decirle mi secreto, haría lo posible para que el mensajero no llegara cuando Ichigo estuviera conmigo._

 _-está bien, quiero hablar con él ¿Cuándo podré hablar con papá?-_

 _-mañana a más tardar, si no quieres que Ichigo descubra la verdad, tendrás que hablar mañana para que no envié al mensajero- asentí con dificultad, las emociones vividas en menos de una hora me dejaron, de cierta manera cansado._

 _-bien, mañana será- Pai asintió y salió de la habitación sin antes hacer un gesto que había visto muy común entre los humanos para recordarle a alguien que lo estaría vigilando, sonreí, por ver que mi hermano, que siempre había sido muy reacio a acoger las costumbres de los humanos, podía hacer uno de sus gestos con tanta facilidad._

 _Pov Ichigo_

 _-¡malditas orejas! ¡¿Por qué tienen que aparecer justo ahora?!- ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, le eh dicho a Kisshu que me gusta, no planeaba decírselo y menos así pero…_

 _A penas salí corriendo, mi primer pensamiento por alguna razón fue que tenía que ir al baño, en cuanto llegue ahí, abrí la llave del lavamanos y me moje la cara sintiendo el frio refrescante del agua en mi rostro, me apoye en el lavamanos y alce mi rostro mirando mis mejillas sonrojadas y mis orejas que sobresalían de mi cabeza, si las orejas estaban era obvio que la cola también, cerré los ojos relajándome un poco, en cuanto los abrí mis orejas y mi cola ya no estaban._

 _-será mejor que vuelva con él, no puedo evadir la realidad y mucho menos a él-_

 _-ya le has dicho que te gusta ¿verdad?-_

 _-¡ah!... Zakuro, ¿acaso nos estabas escuchando?-_

 _-no, no tengo necesidad de hacer eso, solo lo intuí y resulto ser cierto- para Zakuro siempre había sido un libro abierto, no podía esconderle nada, aun así ella me ayuda mucho y le estoy muy agradecida por eso._

 _-ah… bueno… yo… a ti no puedo esconderte nada, se lo dije pero…-_

 _-entiendo que esto te asusta, Aoyama fue alguien muy importante en tu vida y sé que es difícil aceptar lo que paso pero…-_

 _-lo sé, quisiera olvidar todo, pero sé que es imposible, quiero pensar que Aoyama sigue siendo el chico dulce del que me enamore, por ahora me mantendré alejada de él, por lo menos hasta que las cosas pasen- Zakuro me miro con comprensión._

 _-Ichigo, escucha… ¿no has pensado en darte una oportunidad con Kisshu?- la pregunta de Zakuro me sorprendió tanto que la mire con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _-Zakuro ¿acaso estás loca?- mi tono de voz salió más enojado de lo que esperaba y quería sonar –solo han pasado diez días, ¿cómo me pides que me olvide de Aoyama así como así?- no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Zakuro en ese momento, solo sabía que lo que dijo de alguna manera me hizo enojar, y… ¿Cómo no? hace diez días que paso todo con Aoyama y hasta ahora ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza tener algo con Kisshu, está bien que me gustara, pero solo eso y nada más, no lo amaba. Aún._

 _-está bien Ichigo, no tienes que ponerte así, lo que digo es que… tu relación con Aoyama cambio desde que Kisshu regreso, tú has cambiado incluso, solo piénsalo, no te digo que lo hagas inmediatamente, solo te digo que aclares bien tus sentimientos- iba a responder, pero Zakuro salió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, lo que dijo se quedó rondando en mi cabeza como un fantasma que no me dejaría en paz un buen tiempo._

 _Jamas en la vida desde que conocí a Kisshu me había planteado la posibilidad de tener algo con él, hasta ahora, es cierto que eh cambiado bastante en los últimos años, pero eso no ha sido cosa de Kisshu, fue en el transcurso de estos dos años en los que todo en mi había cambiado, mi ropa , mi actitud, mis gustos en prácticamente todo, soy más responsable que antes, lo único que no ha cambiado en mí ha sido mi apariencia física, bueno los cambios respecto a eso era obvio que se iban a dar, la pubertad hacia su trabajo y eso fue algo que yo no pude evitar._

 _La única posibilidad que me había planteado era la de haber sido amiga de Kisshu, si tan solo hace dos años ellos hubieran venido en son de paz y no para conquistar la tierra, quizá nuestra relación con ellos fuera diferente, entre todos hubiésemos encontrado una solución para salvar su planeta, y ahora entiendo que se dejaron llevar por las promesas de Deep Blue, pero si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, no sería una mew, no hubiese aprendido a pelear y a ser más valiente, podría decir que eso si se lo debo a Kisshu, pensar que casi lo pierdo luego de la pelea con el caballero azul, tan solo de recordar cómo me sentí…_

 _-Flash back-_

 _Abrí los ojos mirando a mi alrededor, sin poder reconocer en donde estaba, a mi lado vi a Shirogane dormido en un sillón y en la cama de a lado, estaba ¿Kisshu?, los recuerdos de lo que paso me llegaron de golpe y me alarme, trate de enderezarme, pero en cuanto lo hice un dolor terrible ataco mi cabeza haciendo que me tumbara nuevamente en la cama, puse una mano en mi frente en un vano intento de detener el dolor._

 _Intente levantarme nuevamente, por suerte esta vez el dolor de cabeza fue menos, cuando estaba a punto de bajar de la cama note que tenía varios aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo, en mi desesperación de ver como estaba Kisshu arranque todos los cables que se unían a varias máquinas, pase por delante de Shirogane ignorando la alarma que sonaba con un estrepitoso sonido que me taladraba los oídos, llegue trastabillando a un lado de la cama donde estaba Kisshu y me eche a llorar sin saber que más hacer._

 _-Ichigo regresa a la cama, aun estas muy débil- escuche la voz autoritaria de Shirogane, sin embargo no le puse atención, mire a Kisshu y me pareció verlo más pálido de lo usual, si es que eso era realmente posible._

 _-Kisshu, oh Kisshu todo fue mi culpa-_

 _-¡ya basta Ichigo!- Shirogane me tomo de los hombros y me volteo para que lo mirara, su rostro reflejaba dolor y preocupación y a mi… bueno… a mí el corazón se me estrujo como nunca, me abrace a Shirogane llorando desconsoladamente y el miedo de perder a Kisshu fue tal que sentí ganas de gritar y así lo hice._

 _Era casi el mismo dolor que sentí entonces, cuando vi que la espada de Deep Blue atravesó su cuerpo robándole la vida, ese día lo único que logro calmar mi dolor fue ver como Aoyama se sacrificaba, suena egoísta pero ver que pude hacer que Aoyama reaccionara y que hiciera tal sacrificio, limpio un poco mi conciencia, que se había manchado con la muerte de quien decía amarme con locura y a quien no pude corresponder, a quien ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte pude concederle un último beso._

 _-Shirogane, por favor— rogué —por favor dime como esta Kisshu, necesito saberlo y quiero que seas sincero- Shirogane me miro con comprensión._

 _-los cortes de la espada del caballero azul fueron graves, la espada ahora libera un veneno que se riega en el torrente sanguíneo bastante rápido, logramos sacar todo el veneno de su cuerpo y está estable, ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte- suspire aliviada, estaba bien, pero aún seguía inconsciente —Ichigo descansa un poco, me encargare de que ambos estén bien ¿sí?- asentí, era lo único que podía hacer, me sentía débil e inútil, vi la hora en el reloj de pared del cuarto en el que estábamos notando que eran las 2 de la madrugada._

 _-Shirogane, ¡¿mis padres saben que estoy aquí?!- dije alarmada, si ellos se enteraban…_

 _-Mint les dijo a tus padres que te quedarías con ella por esta noche, en una pijamada con las demás- nuevamente suspire aliviada, no quería que mis padres se preocuparan por mí._

 _-Fin Flash Back-_

 _-¡Koneko-chan! Pensé que no regresarías- dijo Kisshu en cuanto llegue a la habitación medica en la que se encontraba._

 _-si… Kisshu yo-_

 _-tranquila Koneko-chan, no te sientas presionada, yo necesitaba decírtelo, no tienes que decir nada, esperare- dijo Kisshu mirándome con ternura, en estos dos años no solo yo eh cambiado, Kisshu muestra ser más maduro que entonces, su actitud ya no es esa de loco obsesivo que intentaba llevarme a la fuerza a su planeta, además es un poco más comprensivo._

 _-gracias Kisshu- dije y el asintió, me senté en el sillón a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos, minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Zakuro y me pregunte ¿Cómo sería tener una relación con Kisshu? Seguramente muy divertida, nada monótono, seguramente me robaría la tranquilidad a la que me eh acostumbrado, pero... ¿Qué no es eso lo que a veces deseaba? ¿Por qué a veces quería salir de la rutina y probar cosas nuevas? Lo que me llevaba a preguntarme, ¿realmente tener una vida tranquila con Aoyama era lo que quería?_

 _-Ichigo- me había perdido en mis pensamientos, así que cuando escuche la voz de Kisshu me sobresalte lo mire esperando que finalmente continuara, sin embargo se quedó callado mirándome y tratando de descifrar mi mirada, quizá lo que me diría o pediría no sería de mi agrado y probablemente me negara, la verdad es que estaba lista para cualquier cosa._

 _-¿q-qué pasa?- pregunte con la voz temblorosa, se supone que estaba lista para cualquier cosa que me dijera, pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando soltó la pregunta a la que intuía había dado muchas vueltas antes de decirla._

 _-Ichigo, ¿quieres conocer a mi padre?- la pregunta que me soltó me tomo por sorpresa, hasta ese momento no había mencionado a ningún miembro de su familia, sola sabia de sus hermanos a quienes ya conocía, siendo sincera siempre me lo había preguntado, a parte de sus hermanos no sabía si tenía más familia y eso me hacía preguntarme si algo les había pasado mientras él estuvo en la tierra._

 _-¿tu-tu padre?- fue lo único que pude articular, parecía una tonta, miro hacia el techo con expresión pensativa y una casi imperceptible sonrisa._

 _-si no quieres, puedes decírmelo, no pretendo obligarte a nada- dijo luego de unos segundos, no es que no quisiera conocer a su padre, lo que pasa es que tenía miedo, ¿Qué pensaría él de mí? ¿Por qué Kisshu quiere presentarme a su padre? Y lo más importante, su padre debe venir para verlo a él, no para verme a mí, es decir un viaje tan largo debe tener un motivo muy fuerte._

 _-n-no me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera, es que… ah Kisshu, yo no esperaba esto en realidad y me has tomado por sorpresa- dije, me sentía muy tonta y no sabía el motivo, estaba muy nerviosa y si no me controlaba ya, mis orejas y cola saldrían y yo no podría evitarlo_

 _-entiendo… Ichigo quiero que conozcas a mi padre porque él también quiere conocerte y no, no va a venir a la tierra, al menos aun no, hablaremos con él por video llamada, la nave tiene lo necesario para establecer conexión con mi planeta- Kisshu parecía leer mi mente, no me explicaba la extraña conexión que teníamos, ahora que lo recordaba, Kisshu y yo en la pelea con el caballero azul logramos comunicarnos telepáticamente._

 _-mmm bueno yo…– me lo pensé bien, supongo que no haría mal el conocerlo, la verdad es que me daba curiosidad saber si se parecía a Kisshu, Pai o Taruto –está bien Kisshu– la sonrisa de Kisshu era la más sincera y radiante que había visto en mucho tiempo, su sonrisa me contagio._

 _-gracias Koneko-chan- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, de repente un pregunta que me había echo hace algún tiempo se paseó por mi mente tentándome a sacarla de allí, jamas había mencionado a su madre, si íbamos a hablar con su padre por lo que paso con el caballero azul, era obvio que su madre también querría saber cómo estaba él, alguna vez también me pregunte si le había hablado a sus padres sobre sus sentimientos por mí, la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro y cuando menos me di cuenta la pregunta salió de mi boca._

 _-Kissh ¿y… tu madre?- su expresión se volvió sombría y triste, me reprendí mentalmente por haber tocado un tema que sospechaba era muy delicado para él, una sonrisa triste surco sus labios y me miro con ternura._

 _-mi madre desapareció, probablemente estén muertas, ella y mi hermana- su respuesta nuevamente me tomo por sorpresa y no supe cómo responder –Ichigo, es duro para mi hablar de esto, pero necesitas saberlo- volvió a hablar._

 _-Kissh no pretendía tocar un tema tan sensible lo siento mucho- solo atine a disculparme, el negó con la cabeza._

 _-no te disculpes Koneko-chan, en algún momento tenías que saberlo y yo quiero contártelo- asentí con la cabeza preparándome para escuchar lo que me diría, el suspiro organizando sus ideas para contarme lo que había pasado con y su madre y con… su hermana._

 _-mi madre, mi hermana, ambas fueron unas mujeres muy hermosas y fuertes, primero tienes que saber Ichigo que… los cyniclones no pueden tener más de dos hijos sin poner la vida de la madre en riesgo-_

 _-¿eso quiere decir que…?- no podía creerlo, y de echo ni siquiera podía decirlo, había dos opciones o la madre de Kisshu había logrado sobrevivir a todos los embarazos o alguno de ellos pudo ser adoptado, Kisshu asintió._

 _-mis padres adoptaron a Pai y Taruto, mi madre no quiso arriesgarse a tener más hijos, pocos son los casos de mujeres cyniclones que han tenido más de dos hijos sin morir en el intento, luego de tenerme a mí, decidió no poner su vida en riesgo para no dejar solo a mi padre, los padres de Pai y Taruto murieron por las enfermedades que se desataron en mi planeta, mi familia estaba en la posibilidad de albergar temporalmente a dos personas más, así que no dudaron en prestar su ayuda, con el paso de los días mamá y papá se encariñaron, a Kira y a mí nos pasó lo mismo así que su estancia en nuestra casa se volvió permanente, jamas hicieron distinciones entre los cuatro, yo los quiero como si llevaran mi propia sangre y mi hermana los quiso de la misma manera-_

 _-Kisshu yo… no sé qué decir, no debí preguntar-_

 _-algún día tenías que saber, pensaba contártelo más adelante, pero con todo lo que paso…- no podía hacer más que sentirme avergonzada por preguntar, lo cierto es que la confianza que me estaba dando Kisshu me tranquilizaba –cuando cumplí los 12 y Pai los 15, ambos fuimos escogidos por orden de Deep Blue para la milicia de nuestro planeta, por el hecho de que nuestros padres nos entrenaron desde pequeños, un año después cuando Taruto cumplió los 9 años lo escogieron también, mi hermana tenía otras responsabilidades por ser la mayor, era una gran guerrera y quería participar en el entrenamiento pero no la dejaron, con mis hermanos y yo papá no tuvo opción de dejarnos ir aunque no quisiera, mi madre también peleo para que no nos entrenaran y nos dejaran tener una vida normal, al final termino confiando en lo que nos había enseñado y dejo que nos entrenaran, tres años después de que Pai y yo entráramos a la milicia aprobaron el proyecto Tierra y nos enviaron a este planeta, el resto ya lo conoces…-_

 _Siendo sincera hasta este momento no sabía que pensar, hasta hace dos años había juzgado a Kisshu sin saber nada de su pasado, ahora sabía que su vida fue muy dura entonces y no tenía opción, más que tratar de salvar por todos los medios su planeta y a su gente, especialmente a su familia, lo admiraba por ser tan noble al sacrificarse._

 _-en fin, cuando todo acabo y regresamos a nuestro planeta con el mew aqua, descubrimos que en uno de los tantos terremotos que se daban, mamá, papá y mi hermana se habían perdido la pista, por más que las buscaron no lograron encontrarlas y las dieron por muertas, fue un gran dolor para papá, mis hermanos y yo, lo único que logro sacar a mi padre de la depresión fue ver como nuestro planeta volvía a florecer, sé que aún le duele la pérdida pero lo soporta-_

 _-lo siento, lo siento mucho, Kisshu, perdóname por juzgarte- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me lance a abrazarlo, llorando en su pecho, tenía una mezcla de emociones._

 _-no tienes que disculparte- dijo, sin embargo sus palabras no calmaron mis sollozos, sentía la necesidad de recompensarle por todo su sufrimiento de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo, negué con la cabeza._

 _-tengo que hacerlo, has sufrido mucho-_

 _-eso no es tu culpa, Ichigo, las cosas se dieron así- levante la cabeza para mirarlo y él me regreso la mirada con ternura, acuno mis mejillas en su manos y acaricio mis mejillas con sus pulgares limpiando para mis lágrimas –si no hubiera pasado todo eso no te hubiera conocido, Ichigo, te pareces mucho a mi madre, ambas son guerreras, altaneras, sarcásticas, tienen un carácter tan fuerte como el acero y también son sensibles, tiernas y comprensivas, mi madre y mi hermana fueron mi razón para vivir y luchar antes de desaparecer, ahora tu eres la razón Ichigo, siempre llevare a mi madre y mi hermana en mi corazón y en mi mente-_

 _Ante tal declaración ¿Qué podía hacer?... Qué podía hacer más que abrazarlo más fuerte, me abrió su corazón y tarde o temprano yo le abriría el mío, no rompimos el contacto visual en ningún momento, sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta sentir la respiración del otro, mi mente me decía que me alejara, pero mi corazón, Dios mi corazón me impedía alejarme, Kisshu se detuvo, seguramente esperando que me alejara y lo rechazara, mas no lo hice._

 _Nuestros labios se tocaron, al principio en un roce inocente, luego me tomo fuerte de las mejillas para impedir que escapara, pero yo no pensaba hacerlo, en cambio lo abrace por el cuello con cuidado y acaricie las hebras de su cabello verde, jamas me había sentido de esa manera, mi corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado y mi razón se nublo totalmente, nos separamos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, el dorado de sus ojos brillaba más que nunca, cosa que me hipnotizo por unos momentos._

 _-pasen, debemos hablar- antes de decirnos cualquier cosa, escuchamos la voz de Shirogane y varios murmullos de otras personas, nos separamos como si quemáramos, mis mejillas ardían haciendo competencia a mi cabello y mis orejas y cola estaban a la vista._

 _-¿Ichigo onee-san estas bien?- Pudding me miro con esa mirada con la que siempre hacia sus teorías, estando tan avergonzada temía que sospechara lo que había pasado con Kisshu hacia solo unos minutos._

 _-mn e-est-toy bien- tartamudee por los nervios que sentía, mire a Kisshu y estaba igual que yo, sus orejas y mejillas mostraban un ligero tono carmesí, tenía la mirada en sus manos, las cuales estaban en su regazo._

 _-bueno, bueno, tenemos mucho de qué hablar así que…- Akasaka nos sacó del incomodo momento en el que estábamos._

 _-es verdad, Ichigo, Kisshu ¿nos pueden contar lo que paso?- dijo Shirogane._

 _Kisshu y yo nos miramos, el asintió con la cabeza y hablo._

 _-bien lo que paso fue…_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Hola amigos que me leen. ¿cómo están? Nuevamente me disculpo y si hay alguien que aún lee este fic le estaré eternamente agradecida, espero les haya gustado... Nos leemos BYE

Sarada Uzumaki: Hola oye te juro que me encantó tu versión de hijo de la luna... no sé tenía algo tan asdfghjklasdfg no se que pero estaba genial... te felicito sigue asi que leeré todo lo que escribas, espero te haya gustado este cap y perdón por dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Nos leemos BYE...

Tsukihime Princess: Hola... ummm si... tiene cierta influencia el entrenamiento, pero hay algo más en el fondo que ya pronto se sabrá... respecto a lo que hablaban se sabrá en el siguiente cap igualmente... deja que Kisshu se recupere por completo, y... créeme que yo también quiero hacer que encierren a Aoyama, pero si hago eso me quedo sin antagonista y el es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia y seeee es un maldito pero ya tendrá su lección. Nos leemos BYE...

Selin3838: Hola gracias, cuando me imaginé el traje de Ichigo fue... como una revelación cósmica, ok no, pero bue, eh estado pensando en dibujarlo peeeerooo no me salen dibujar cuerpos pero haré el intento y cuando ya este listo lo podrás ver en mi página que se llama Dayome-chan Dragneel fanfics, si gustas puedes darle like y seguirme, este cap tuvo mucho ¿drama? y no se me dolió escribir este cap lloré... literal... espero te haya gustado... nos leemos BYE...

Guest: Hola, si yo se que no será lo mismo, pero es solo si tu quieres escucharlo de verdad que no hay problema, si no quieres la historia narrada puedes seguirla leyendo aquí, ademas esto es positivo para atraer lectores no sólo a mi fic si no para todo el fandom, quiero devolverle la vida a los fics de escritores latinos, hay muchos buenos fics en español sin terminar es para eso también bueno y espero que te haya gustado este cap... Nos leemos BYE...

Y a ti que me lees lector fantasma si llegaste hasta aca muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	9. Capítulo VIII: Es Oficial

Hola, si... yo se que me quieren matar, pero si lo hacen no actualizare... punto para mi, jajajaj ok no, bueno se que dije en un mes, peeeeroooo me quede sin laptop y este capitulo lo tuve que escribir desde mi cell y creanme cuando digo que fue un gran reto, pero bueno aqui esta y espero que les guste a los que aun siguen este fic y creanme que estoy sumamente agradecida de que la sigan.

Ya saben que respondo los reviews abajo

A leer...

Capítulo VIII: Es Oficial

Pov Normal

-es verdad, Ichigo, Kisshu ¿nos pueden contar lo que paso?- dijo Shirogane.

Kisshu e Ichigo se miraron, el asintió con la cabeza y hablo.

-bien lo que pasó fue…-

-lo que paso fue que este estúpido solo trata de engañarlos y los matara en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- la voz de Aoyama interrumpió a Kisshu, que estaba a punto de contar lo que había pasado.

Todos miraban al moreno en la habitación, con desconfianza y con muchas preguntas rondándoles en la cabeza, todas las mew's sabían quién había herido a Kisshu y todas habían mostrado preocupación por él, incluyendo a Mint, que le había tomado algo de cariño y ya lo consideraba un amigo y compañero más. Kisshu desafío con la mirada a Aoyama, camino dispuesto a enfrentar al cyniclon mientras los demás se pusieron alerta por si intentaba herirlo, aunque no se atrevería estando tantas personas ahí que lo podrían detener, todos esperaban que ambos explotaran en gritos, sin embargo nadie se esperaba lo que Ichigo haría.

-¡no permitiré que le hagas daño!... ¡vete de aquí Aoyama!- justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de la cama donde se encontraba Kisshu, Ichigo le plantó cara a Aoyama.

-Ichigo no tienes que defenderme- dijo Kisshu e Ichigo lo miro con una expresión gélida en el rostro.

-cállate- dijo, todos la miraban, tenía un aura oscura que claramente denotaba odio y rencor, quizá fuera un mero impulso, pero nadie se creía que Ichigo pudiera hablarle así a su querido Aoyama-kun, Kisshu no dijo nada más y solo la miro sorprendido.

-Ichigo, veo que no lo has entendido aún, ese extraterrestre no te conviene, o acaso… ¿quieres ser su put…?- Ichigo no le dejo terminar la última palabra, lo callo con una fuerte cachetada que resonó en el lugar, su mirada se escondió en su flequillo y la mano con la que lo había abofeteado temblaba.

-lárgate- dijo con veneno en su voz, así como nadie en la habitación creía que Ichigo llegara a golpear a Aoyama, Ichigo no se creía que Aoyama creyera eso de ella y mucho menos que lo dijera con tanta confianza.

-Ichigo yo…- Aoyama intento acercarse consiente de que se le había ido la lengua demás, todos en el lugar lo miraban con sorpresa y enojo.

-¡LARGATE MALDITO SI NO QUIRES QUE TE ATRAVIESE CON MIS SAYS!- grito Kisshu levantándose con las fuerzas que no tenía, se paró frente a Ichigo encarando a Aoyama.

-¡tú no tienes por qué meterte, no es tu asunto!- le respondió Aoyama.

-lárgate Aoyama- volvió a repetir Ichigo con la voz a punto de quebrarse, Aoyama miro a ambos y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, no sin antes decir:

-volvere cuando te calmes… Ichigo- Shirogane salió tras de él para ver que realmente se fuera del lugar.

-¿estás bien Ichigo?- pregunto Kisshu dándose vuelta para mirar a la pelirroja, Ichigo estaba a punto de llorar.

-s-Si, no te preocupes- Ichigo se limpió las lágrimas y miro a Kisshu con agradecimiento, luego lo miro con reproche.

-hmph ¿por qué me miras así?-

-vuelve a la cama ahora si no quieres que te golpee- dijo Ichigo lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

-está bien, está bien, no te enojes gatita- dijo bajando sus orejas mirándola con dulzura, el mundo parecía haber desaparecido y sentían que sólo estaban ambos, sin embargo la realidad era una muy diferente y eso lo notaron en cuanto escucharon la voz del Taruto.

-guacala creo que me va a dar esa enfermedad de los humanos, ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Taruto con cara de asco.

-diabetes- dijo Pudding con una sonrisa, demostrando que no compartía el mismo pensamiento de Taruto.

Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder, Ichigo no pudo evitar que sus orejas y cola salieran, Kisshu se dirigió a la cama aparentemente avergonzado y con un poco de dificultad.

Todos los ahí presentes guardaron silencio un momento tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, Aoyama sin duda seria un grave problema en adelante, ya que no sabían hasta donde era capaz de llegar para tener a Ichigo. Luego de que Shirogane volviera, el ambiente se aligero un poco, inmediatamente el rubio pidió que le contaran con lujo de detalles la pelea con Blue Knight, obviamente Kisshu omitió la parte de que el estaba enamorado de Ichigo a pesar de que ya todos lo sabían de sobra, Ichigo por su parte se sorprendió al escuchar sobre su transformación ya que no recordaba nada de eso.

-debo revisar tu medallón Ichigo- dijo Ryo con aparente curiosidad por su nueva transformación, todo esto le parecía extraño debido a que el medallón esta programado solo para despertar el ADN de gato en ella, no podía ser que sus poderes incrementaran gracias al medallón y mucho menos la aparición de una nueva arma.

-esta bien Shirogane- dijo Ichigo asintiendo y entregándole el medallón.

-Kisshu, necesito que te quedes unos días más aquí- Kisshu solo asintió con expresión seria.

-antes de olvidarlo, hemos detectado una energía desconocida que aparece una vez cada dos meses en Tokyo, quiero que estén atentas mews, podría ser un enemigo potencial, a mas tardar en dos semanas las llamare para hablar de un proyecto que tengo en mente- todas asintieron sin cuestionar las palabras de Shirogane y pasaron a retirarse de uno en uno, no sin antes desearle una pronta recuperación a Kisshu.

Pai logro convencer a su padre de que no enviara el mensajero a la tierra, lo que aplazo la video llamada en la que habían quedado, hasta que Kisshu se recuperara, el resto de la semana se paso volando, entre los análisis hechos tanto a Kisshu como al medallón de Ichigo. Kisshu se encontraba ya mucho mejor, cuando llego el lunes decidió volver a clases, todos sus compañeros lo recibieron alegres de que haya regresado y se haya recuperado, en el tiempo convivido habían llegado a conocer al cyniclon lo suficiente para considerarlo como un amigo, ya que incluso sus compañeros varones en un principio lo odiaban debido al hecho de que las chicas tiraban la baba por él, lo que los dejaba con pocos prospectos, sin embargo Kisshu les había dejado en claro que no tenia intención de meterse con otra humana que no fuera Ichigo.

-me alegro de que ya estés mejor- dijo Miwa en el receso.

-solo fueron rasguños- dijo restándole importancia.

-¡¿solo rasguños?! Te acuchillaron, Kisshu- dijo Moe, esa era la mentira que habían inventado para no levantar sospechas, que a Ichigo y Kisshu los asaltaron, en el forcejeo entre Kisshu y los ladrones él termino herido, una mentira bastante creíble.

-sobreviví y eso es lo importante- dijo con una sonrisa, Ichigo solo los miraba sin decir nada, se habían besado y ahora no sabía como tratarlo, y aun estaba pendiente el asunto de conocer al padre de Kisshu -¿Koneko-chan te pasa algo?-

-¿eh?... no, no… me pasa… nada- dijo tratando de esconder su pesar, sin lograrlo realmente, Kisshu decidió dejarla en paz por unos momentos, Kisshu suponía que la cabeza de Ichigo estaba hecho un lio, en parte el tenia la culpa, el beso que se dieron no podía quedar sin una conversación que aclarara cual era su relación ahora.

El resto del día paso sin problemas, excepto para Kisshu que se quejaba porque ahora tenia que hacer toda la tarea atrasada, él junto con Ichigo, fueron a recoger a Taruto y Pudding, el camino al colegio de los menores estuvo lleno de un pesado silencio, definir la relación de ambos ahora, seria lo ideal, sin embargo Ichigo no se sentía preparada para enfrentar el tema, no sin antes descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía por Kisshu.

-Ichigo- la llamo Kisshu sacándola de sus pensamientos -llegamos- dijo haciendo que ella mirase la entrada del colegio de Taruto y Pudding.

-¡Ichigo onee-chan!- grito Pudding cuando vio a Ichigo a las afueras del edificio.

-hola Kisshu- dijo Taruto

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar al café, el permanente silencio entre Kisshu e Ichigo provoco la preocupación de ambos adolecentes, que se miraron tratando de buscar una solución, pero llegando a la conclusión de que ellos arreglarían su situación por si solos, al fin y al cabo ya lo habían hecho antes.

Una vez llegaron al café, se dirigieron hacia los respectivos vestidores para ponerse el uniforme del café y así los siguientes días, cruzaban palabra solamente por asuntos de trabajo o de la escuela, Kisshu le estaba dando su espacio a Ichigo, pero el hecho de que en pocos días conocería a su padre le estaba aplastando de sobremanera, ¿Cómo la presentaría? ¿acaso diría que es su novia? ¿Cómo decir eso si aun no definían su relación? Por lo que se pudo dar cuenta, Kisshu ya tenia muy claros sus sentimientos para con ella, pero ¿y ella? Le gustaba, si, pero no sabia si esa atracción podría convertirse en amor, un amor como el que sintió alguna vez por Masaya. Ese tema era otro que no se atrevía a cuestionarse aun, el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho su ex novio le dolía, ver en lo que se convertía aquel chico dulce que amo.

-Ichigo- al viernes Ichigo aun no aclaraba del todo su mente, se sobresalto cuando Kisshu en medio de la tarde le llamo mientras regresaba a la cocina a recoger algunos pedidos de las mesas.

-¿Qué pasa Kissh?- dijo dándole la espalda para no mirarlo.

-ya es momento de que hablemos- Ichigo se tenso al oír eso, pero ella estaba de acuerdo con Kisshu, se giro para mirarlo finalmente.

-es verdad, pero Kisshu… esperemos hasta que cierre el café ¿te parece?- Kisshu ladeo la cabeza considerándolo, finalmente asintió y dejo a Ichigo continuar con su trabajo y de paso él también busco algo que hacer hasta que cerraran el café, al fin y al cabo ya solo faltaba una hora.

Cuando el café estaba a cinco minutos de cerrar, las chicas subieron a cambiarse, mientras estaban ahí, Zakuro no tardo en descubrir porque Ichigo se encontraba tan nerviosa y no dudo en decirle a la pelirroja lo que pensaba.

-Ichigo... no tienes que estar tan nerviosa, solo has lo que te diga tu corazón- todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Ichigo confundidas, ¿a que se refería Zakuro?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mint con el ceño fruncido.

-mm-n y-yo chicas- balbuceaba Ichigo, Zakuro lo dijo con la clara intención de que las chicas se enteraran de lo que le pasaba a su líder, no por el hecho de que le gustara el chisme, sino porque ya era hora que Ichigo recibiera ayuda de sus demás amigas.

-Ichigo, lo que sea que aqueje tu mente puedes contárnoslo- dijo Lettuce con expresión dulce, Pudding y Mint a su lado asintieron, Ichigo suspiro.

-esta bien, les contare…- y así Ichigo les comenzó a contar a sus amigas el porque de su preocupación en la semana, incluido el beso con Kisshu.

-¿Quién diría que terminarías enamorándote del cyniclon?- dijo Mint una vez Ichigo termino de dar el breve resumen de lo que había pasado con Kisshu.

-Pudding y Taru Taru ya sabían que las cosas terminarían así- dijo Pudding con una gran sonrisa.

-Ichigo, creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes, además ustedes hacen linda pareja- alego Lettuce, las demás asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

-gracias chicas- las 5 se abrazaron sonriendo.

Acabaron de cambiarse y bajaron a la planta principal del café donde las esperaban los cyniclones para acompañarlas a sus respectivas casas, Lettuce y Pai se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, se notaba lo que Lettuce sentía por él y tal parecía que a Pai se le comenzaba a derretir el corazón por la mew verde. Con Pudding y Taruto era otra historia, ambos parecían estar enamorados aunque lo negaran y no tuvieran una relación amorosa como tal.

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Kisshu mirando a Ichigo con especial ternura, luego de despedirse de todos salieron del café con dirección a la casa de la pelirroja en silencio -¿es un lindo atardecer no crees?- Ichigo se sobresalto ante la pregunta y alzo su mirada que había mantenido en el suelo al no saber que decir, miro el cielo con aquellos bellos tonos naranjas y rojos.

-si, es hermoso- dijo en respuesta logrando sonreír para deleite del cyniclon *me encanta cuando sonríes* pensó Kisshu.

-Ichigo… sabes lo que siento por ti y…- dijo Kisshu siendo interrumpido por la mew rosa.

-lo se Kisshu, aun no estoy segura de lo que siento pero, quiero descubrir hasta donde puede llegar este sentimiento- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole cálidamente a Kisshu, la conversación con sus amigas le había abierto la mente, era mejor arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer antes de arrepentirse de lo que no hizo, por miedo a las consecuencias, quizá se arrepienta luego de estar con Kisshu, aunque no le parecía tan posible, pero era mejor que vivir con la incertidumbre de que hubiera pasado.

-¡¿eso quiere decir que…?!- dijo Kisshu mirándola con emoción, ella asintió.

Kisshu la tomo en brazos haciéndola girar en el aire, tanta fue la emoción del cyniclon que levito en el aire a unos 5 metros del suelo, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta se aferro a Kisshu con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de haber estado a alturas, incluso mas altas siendo una mew, sintió miedo, miro a Kisshu con sus ojos cerrados riendo como un maniático de la emoción, ella también soltó una carcajada, ahora lo sabia, esto nunca seria un error.

-Koneko-chan, para hacerlo oficial- dijo bajando lentamente hasta llegar al suelo donde Ichigo respiro aliviada, no era que no confiara en Kisshu, al contrario.

-Mhmp- Ichigo lo miro extrañada por sus palabras.

-Ichigo- pronuncio su nombre con dulzura y se acerco más a ella pegando sus frentes -¿quieres ser mi novia?- Ichigo chillo emocionada cuando vio sacar a Kisshu de su bolsillo un collar, aunque bastante sencillo, pero que para ella significaba mucho.

-si Kisshu, si quiero ser tu novia- se lanzo a los brazos del cyniclon abrazándolo con fuerza, jamás se había sentido así de feliz.

-este collar, era de mi madre, mi padre se lo regalo cuando le pidió que fueran novios, mi madre me lo dio antes de venir a la tierra- tomo el dije entre sus dedos, una extraña piedra perfectamente redondeada de color de los ojos de Kisshu, de un dorado brillante, tan hermoso que incluso no se sintió digna de portar, al haber sido de la madre de Kisshu.

-Kisshu yo… no se que decir, es hermoso- Kisshu lo tomo de sus manos y poniéndose atrás de ella, le puso el collar en el cuello.

-es lo menos que se merece mi novia- le sonrió seductoramente como solía hacer, esta vez el gesto no le fastidió como siempre, ahora le pareció lo mas dulce.

De repente ante su mirada el collar brillo y se tiño de rosa conservando algunos destellos dorados, miro extrañada a Kisshu y este le sonrió.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando aun el collar.

-el collar revela la verdadera esencia de aquel que lo porta, era dorado debido a los ojos de mi madre, esa era su esencia, mi padre decía que sus ojos llevaban fuego en ellos, por lo que veo tu forma mew a influido en el dije- Ichigo le sonrió y le dio un pico*.

Nuevamente se abrazaron, ahora en la mente de Ichigo no había dudas, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado del cyniclon que antaño la quiso secuestrar, no estaba segura si se iría si el se lo pidiera, pero tenia mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ahora estaba lista para conocer al papá de Kisshu.

Al día siguiente (sábado)…

Ichigo se despertó feliz, la noche anterior luego de que Kisshu la dejara en su casa, se planteo presentarle a sus padres, pero esperaría un poco más para eso. Aventando las sabanas a quien sabe donde, se levanto de un salto dispuesta a tomar un baño y cambiarse para ir al café, donde la esperarían los tres cyniclones junto a sus amigas, en su reloj marcaban las 7:30, tenia tiempo más que de sobra para tomar un baño y cambiarse.

Una ves bañada, opto por un vestido de una sola pieza color beige, con estampado de flores, ni muy flojo, ni muy ajustado, unos zapatos de muñeca, esta vez se dejo el cabello suelto, estaba un poco mas largo que antes, quizá ese cambio se debía a Kisshu, ya que Aoyama le recordaba que se cortara el cabello cuando notaba el crecimiento de este, se miro una ultima vez en el espejo comprobando su ligero maquillaje, quería darle una buena impresión al padre de Kisshu.

-será un buen día- se dijo a si misma.

En el camino hacia el café se pregunto como seria el padre de su novio, sentía extraño llamarlo así, pero le gustaba, también se sintió nerviosa, lo que menos quería era causar una mala impresión.

Una vez llego al café ya estaban sus amigas y los cyniclones esperándola, incluyendo a Ryo y Keichiro, llego extrañamente temprano, así que sus amigas la miraban con sorpresa.

-Koneko-chan- le sonrió Kisshu, Ichigo noto un brillo inusual en sus ojos, se acerco a él y ante la sorprendida mirada de todos se dieron un casto beso en los labios, Kisshu sonreía de lo lindo e Ichigo trataba de controlar sus orejas y cola, ambos con un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-bien, es hora de irnos- dijo Pai con su eterna cara de póker, aunque en sus ojos Kisshu pudo ver un brillo de felicidad hacia su hermano.

Pov Ichigo

Mire a mis amigas y luego a Kisshu, todos asentimos, Kisshu me dedico una sonrisa para calmarme al notar mi nerviosismo, le devolví la sonrisa y luego de agarrarme de la cintura desaparecimos ante la mirada de Ryo, Keichiro, Zakuro y Mint, que se quedarían en el café para atenderlo.

-¿estas lista?- pregunto Kisshu cuando llegamos al interior de la nave, esta era diferente a la anterior, era mas grande.

-mas o menos- dije mientras seguíamos a los demás a través de un pasillo, nos detuvimos al final del mismo frente a una gran puerta de metal, Kisshu tomo mi mano apretándola levemente.

Al pasar por la puerta mis amigas y yo nos quedamos estupefactas al ver los grandes controles y la gran pantalla, quizá tenían un cierto parecido con el equipo de nuestro cuartel, pero este parecía ser más complejo.

Las tres nos quedamos paradas juntas mientras lo chicos encendían la mega computadora. Pai tecleo repetidas veces en el panel de control, apretando botones que no sabia para que servían, de pronto en la pantalla apareció un símbolo extraño en un fondo de color azul que no comprendí hasta el momento en que Pai se alejo del panel de control, para quedarse parado a lado de sus hermanos, era un símbolo que indicaba una llamada.

-muchachos, me alegro de verlos- una voz se hizo escuchar en la sala, al ver que Kisshu y sus hermanos se inclinaban con una mano en el pecho en señal de respeto nosotras hicimos lo mismo -levanten la cabeza, estamos solos, ningún guardia supervisa la llamada-

-Padre me alegro de verlo bien- escuche la voz de Pai.

-agradezco tu preocupación hijo, ¿Cómo han estado?- por fin me digne a mirarle, hasta ese momento había mantenido la cabeza gacha, al mirar al hombre en la pantalla note el parecido que tenia con Kisshu, con la excepción de sus ojos verdes y los mechones blancos en su cabeza que denotaban su edad, calculaba que tendría una edad cercana a los 45, su rostro estaba envejecido por el tiempo y era igual o mas pálido que Kisshu, tal parecía que había participado en guerras en su juventud, ya que estaba vestido con un uniforme elegante en rojo y azul, con algunas medallas colgando en su pecho.

-Muchachos, ¿no me presentaran a sus acompañantes?- no me percate de cuanto tiempo había pasado analizando al padre de Kisshu hasta que dijo eso, agradecí que no se diera cuenta que me le quede viendo anonadada.

-padre, ella es Lettuce, una potencial científica que podrá ayudarme en la investigación de la historia de nuestro planeta y también…- Pai fue el primero en hablar presentando a Lettuce, la cual dio un paso al frente poniéndose a lado de Pai, él hizo una breve pausa y la miro con un brillo inusual en sus ojos – es mi amiga- finalizo volviendo a mirar a su padre el cual le miro con aprobación.

-encantado de conocerte Lettuce, veo que eres una chica digna de la amistad de mi hijo, tienes toda mi aprobación y confianza, si mi hijo confía en ti, yo también lo hare-

-es un honor conocerlo ¿señor…?-

-mi nombre es Kisho, Kisho Ikisatashi- Lettuce asintió e hizo una reverencia, el padre de Kisshu mantenía una mirada respetuosa hacia Lettuce, sonreí inconscientemente al escuchar que Kisshu y su padre tenían nombres parecidos.

-Papá, ella es Pudding, mi mejor amiga, de la que te hable-

-Pudding, eres una niña adorable, me alegro de que mi hijo te haya escogido como amiga- la mirada del padre de Kisshu era de ternura, sin duda las acciones de él eran muy parecidas a las de Kisshu.

-Pudding esta feliz de conocer al padre de Taru Taru, mucho gusto- el padre de Kisshu asintió.

-¿y tu, hijo? ¿Quién te acompaña?- la mirada inquisitiva del padre de Kisshu me intimido un poco y mis nervios crecieron en segundos.

-ella es Ichigo papá- Kisshu me miro y extendió su mano para que la tomara, camine hasta él y tome su mano, él me dio un leve apretón y sostuvo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, volvió a mirar a su padre y dijo: -mi novia-

-Así que tu eres Ichigo… me alegro de conocerte finalmente, e escuchado maravillas de ti- vi a Kisshu sonreír.

-Así es señor, yo soy Ichigo, me alegro de que Kisshu haya hablado bien de mi-

-más que bien mi niña, ¡caramba!, si hasta me ha dicho que eres perfecta- al escuchar eso me sonroje y luche porque mis orejas no salieran.

-me temo señor que Kisshu a exagerado- dije apenada.

-eres muy humilde también, eso me agrada- comento riendo para luego poner cara paternal -eres bienvenida a la familia como mi nuera, cualquier mujer que le gane en una pelea a cualquiera de mis hijos se merece respeto y un lugar en la familia Ikisatashi… eso va para ustedes también chicas- asentí aun con el sonrojo en mis mejillas, al ver a mis amigas me percate de que ellas estaban igual de sonrojadas.

Luego de las presentaciones y de una pequeña demostración del poder de las mew a pedido del papá de Kisshu, los tres cyniclones hablaron con su padre de Deep Blue. Parte de su conversación no puse la mas mínima atención por que me percate que a un lado de la silla en donde estaba sentado el papá de Kisshu, se encontraba colgado un cuadro de una mujer, inmediatamente supe que era la madre de Kisshu al ver sus ojos dorados, su cabello era verde al igual que el de él también, era hermosa, y en el cuadro vestía un vestido hermoso de color azul marino, tenia una expresión dura en el rostro, pero sus ojos mantenían un cierto brillo de ternura, entonces me pregunte como era la hermana de Kisshu, su cabello estaba segura seria verde como el de sus padres, pero sus ojos, ¿serian dorados como los de su madre, o verde claro como los de su padre?

-ten más cuidado hijo, eres un Ikisatashi, debes guardar nuestra reputación de guerreros fuertes- cuando el padre de Kisshu dijo eso, reaccióne.

-si padre, no te preocupes, además debo hacerme mas fuerte por Ichigo- las palabras de Kisshu me hicieron sonrojar nuevamente y le mire esbozar una sonrisa.

-me parece bien, a sido un gusto conocerlas señoritas, hasta una nueva oportunidad, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, cuiden muy bien a estas chicas, son muy afortunados al tenerlas a su lado, ya sea como amigas o novias, espero otra llamada pronto, hasta luego-

-hasta luego padre- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, nosotras lo dijimos luego y finalmente la pantalla volvió a ser negra, Kisshu y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-has tenido suerte, no lo viste en modo severo, mi padre es un respetado general, no estaban sus sub alternos así que no había necesidad de que se portara así- me dijo Kisshu.

-son muy parecidos, me agrado conocerlo Kisshu-

-¿nos vamos al café ya?- pregunto para todos.

-si- dijimos al unísono y los 6 nos tele transportamos al café.

A partir de ese momento mi vida seria normal y pacifica, bueno, lo que es normal y pacifico siendo novia de Kisshu, Shirogane más tarde anunciaría los entrenamientos con los cyniclones y 4 mis nuevos poderes, más adelante presentaría a Kisshu a mis padres como mi novio en mi graduación, con el paso del tiempo me enamoraría más de él y ambos entraríamos a la Universidad, Aoyama para mi suerte iría a estudiar en Inglaterra hasta su regreso dentro de tres años, regreso que causaría muchos problemas…

 ** _Continuara..._**

Glosario

Pico: en Ecuador le decimos así a un beso de esos chiquitos que se da parando la trompita. Aclaro porque en otros países significa otra cosa y no quiero confusiones.

Hola, gracias por llegar hasta aca y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Kittynoi: bienvenida, y estamos en marzo pero igualmente y gracias, me encanta que te unas a leer mi fic y aqui esta la continuación, espero que te guste, nos leemos bye

Sarada Uzumaki: siiiii me encanto, yo tambien te extrañaba mucho jejejej tus reviews me ayudan a continuar esto, aqui estoy con otro cap, espero este te haya gustado y no te preocupes por el siguiente, me las arreglare sin mi laptop y espero no tardar mucho ya que la cosa ya se va a poner muy interesante, ahora que pasaran tres años ya estamos a las puertas del embarazo de Ichigo, nos leemos bye...

TsukihimePrincess: ahora si son pareja oficialmente ., hola... jejej espero que haya llenado tus expectativas con respecto a Ichigo y el padre de Kisshu, si no lo hice me lo puedes decir, no me enojare ni nada por el estilo, me interesaria leer que tal te parecio y si crees que hay algo que se me escapo por ahi me lo dices, tambien aclaro que aun no es tiempo de una conversacion larga y tendida entre ellos, eso lo hare mas adelante, pero ahora que van a pasar tres años las cosas van a ser mas interesantes y estamos a las puertas del embarazo de Ichigo, ahora solo me queda agradecerte por seguir aqui conmigo... nos leemos, bye...


	10. Capitulo IX: Desgracia (parte 1)

Notas de Autor

Hola, los que aun siguen leyendo esto, quiero disculparme ... no tengo escusa lo se... el proyecto de la universidad me dejo sin nada de tiempo, de verdad lo siento, tengo tanto amor por esta historia que me dolía no continuarla, queria actualizarla, pero me fue imposible ... ahora soy libre ya que tengo vacaciones así que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, no prometo nada pero tratare de subir el siguiente cap pronto...

Bien ... nos acercamos cada vez más al prólogo, este capitulo quizás no resulte tan interesante porque es como un vistazo a lo que paso en los tres años en los que Aoyama fue a Inglaterra ... es necesario leerlo para entender un poco de lo que paso y como se darán las cosas de ahora en adelante ...

* * *

Capitulo IX: Desgracia (parte 1)

-bien Ichigo, espero Kisshu se este portando bien-

-¡eh papá!-

-no me a causado ningún problema señor- una risita ahogada se oyó en la gran habitación.

-bien… ¿Cómo van con los entrenamientos?-

-bien, solo que Ichigo aun se cansa mucho, la katana aun le roba mucha energía-

-ten cuidado Ichigo, no te sobre esfuerces-

-mhp está bien no lo hare-

-adiós chicos cuídense-

-adiós- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Pov Ichigo

Luego de conversar con el papa de Kisshu como cada mes, salimos para ir directo al café donde nos esperaban para el entrenamiento, han pasado tres años desde el incidente con Blue Knight, tres años que han transcurrido de lo mas normal, bueno, lo que es normal cuando se es novia de un alíen , a decir verdad en este tiempo me eh divertido mucho, para Kisshu y yo la monotonía no tenia lugar así que siempre salíamos a la aventura, recuerdo bien mi cumpleaños hace dos años, me llevo a un castillo en escocia, el había estado un año antes ahí para buscar algo que quizás dejarían sus ancestros, ya que al parecer como en el caso de los humanos, los cyniclones no se habían puesto de acuerdo al momento de decidir abandonar el planeta y algunos de ellos se habían quedado, preservando su genética por siglos, escondiéndose y mezclándose entre los humanos con el mineral que ahora Kisshu y sus hermanos usan para esconder sus orejas.

Según lo que Kissh me conto cuando estuvimos en el castillo, uno de los reyes del mismo había sido un cyniclon, que según la leyenda salvo a la princesa y luego tomo el trono a lado de ella en agradecimiento por haberla salvado, de ahí que sus descendientes reinarían por generaciones, al parecer luego de algunos siglos escondiéndose, los cyniclones vieron que era inútil seguir huyendo de los humanos, así que se mezclaron con ellos, cuando estuvieron en aquel castillo, que por cierto aun esta habitado, la gente que vivía ahí los reconoció en un descuido en el que no escondieron sus orejas a tiempo, ellos les dijeron que solo los descendientes de la familia real y de los sirvientes del castillo sabían que ese rey era un ser diferente a ellos y que el resto de sus iguales habian viajado al espacio, así que no se espantaron cuando los vieron, por el contrario, los acogieron y pidieron que les contaran como era su vida en el espacio, tal parece que aquel rey cyniclon fue muy bueno y por eso lo recordaban con tanto cariño.

-¿estas bien Koneko-chan?- Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche la voz de Kissh.

-si, solo me quede metida en mis pensamientos- dije subiéndome a la motocicleta de mi novio que ya se había subido antes que yo, una vez arriba me puse la chaqueta de cuero negra que me regalo en el cumpleaños de hace un año, recuerdo muy bien mi reacción al ver por primera vez la motocicleta, esa fue la primera vez que me puse ropa diferente a la habitual, eso me gusto ya que por fin podía sacar mi verdadero yo, aquella personalidad salvaje propia de mi escondida por el miedo al que diría mi ex, ese es uno de los tantos cambios en mi desde que Kisshu llego, de alguna manera también me ayudo a descubrir que era lo que quería seguir en la universidad, diseño de modas, jamás fui buena en ciencias exactas, y aunque al seguir esta carrera usara un poco la matemática, me encantaba, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero soy la mejor de mi clase y eh participado en varios concursos quedando en el primer lugar en la mayoría de ellos e incluso tengo una propuesta de trabajo en una agencia.

Para mi gran sorpresa Kissh se había decidido por arquitectura, decia que quería hacer casas para la gente de su planeta que aun no habían podido recuperarse de las catástrofes ocurridas ahí, ambos estábamos en sexto semestre de nuestras respectivas carreras, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, claro que yo ni siquiera pensaba en lo que ocurriría la semana de mi cumpleaños, en fin, entre un montón de recuerdos, uno en particular salto a mi mente, el primer cumpleaños con Kisshu como pareja, fue cuando comencé a vestirme de diferente manera, resulta que mi personalidad daba para algo mas dark por así decirlo, así que en mi cumpleaños use un conjunto que había estado mucho tiempo en mi armario tirado.

-Flash Back-

-no tengo nada lindo que ponerme-

-Vamos Koneko-chan ponte algo diferente, además hoy lo que menos necesitas es un vestido-

-pero…- suspire cansada de la insistencia de mi novio, era el día de mi cumpleaños y el primero en felicitarme había sido él, me sorprendí cuando lo vi en la ventana de mi habitación levitando con un ramo de rosas en las manos, me dijo que me cambiara para ir a pasear, sin embargo el problema era que no sabia que ropa ponerme, mientras tanto el me miraba impaciente sentado en mi cama.

-nada de peros Koneko-chan…- suspire nuevamente y ante su insistencia de ponerme algo diferente acepte, tome de mi cajón mi ropa interior con cuidado de que no la viera Kisshu, escogí una blusa negra de tirantes que era larga por la parte de atrás formando un medio circulo, por delante en cambio era mas corta y mostraba mi ombligo si levantaba los brazos, tenia un estampado en el pecho de dos manos de esqueleto haciendo la señal de rock, finalmente tome un vaquero con algunos rasgados en el, mi madre me había comprado ese conjunto cuando se entero de que me gustaba el rock, sin embargo jamas lo había usado por miedo a que no le gustara a Aoyama, tsk que equivocada estaba.

Una vez que escojo mi vestimenta me dirijo al baño refunfuñando, no me sentía segura de llevar esa ropa, aun así me cambie la pijama por esta, en cuanto termine me mire al espejo de cuerpo entero de mi baño, me deje suelto el cabello que ya casi llegaba a media espalda, me lo deje crecer desde que Kisshu y yo somos novios, me puse una converse negras y salí.

-Koneko… chan- dijo Kisshu cuando salí del baño ya cambiada, le mire confundida.

-¿Qué pasa, me veo mal?- logre preguntar.

-¡No!... estas hermosa Ichigo, bien vamos- dijo sonriendo, apenas pude ponerme mi chaqueta negra y mi bolso con algo de dinero, cuando Kissh me jalo de la mano, bajamos las escaleras corriendo haciendo en más de una ocasión que trastabillara, bueno más bien yo era jalada por mi novio, lo vi muy emocionado así que no dije nada, una vez frente a la puerta él se detuvo y yo choque con su espalda por el repentino cambio de energía.

-¿Kisshu, que pasa?- pregunte claramente confundida, me miro y sonrió.

-cierra los ojos- aun confundida le hice caso y los sentí entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, escuche la puerta abrirse y segundos después sentí la brisa fresca de la mañana en mi cara, Kisshu soltó mi mano y escuche sus pasos alejarse un poco.

-¿Kisshu?-

-Abre los ojos, Koneko chan- dijo pronunciando mi apodo con dulzura, lentamente hice lo que me dijo y no puede evitar mostrar mi sorpresa al ver al monstruo que tenía en frente, o bueno, es así como yo veía a la motocicleta ninja en la que Kisshu estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados y con aquella sonrisa sexy tan típica de él.

-¿Kisshu que es esto?- pregunte, sin salir de mi asombro aun.

-eres de la tierra, no creo que no sepas que es esto-

-si ya sé que es una motocicleta, pero, ¿de dónde la sacaste y de casualidad sabes conducir?-

-no te preocupes que la conseguí legalmente, estuve haciendo varios trabajos últimamente y ahorre para comprarla, por lo de conducir tampoco te preocupes, no es muy difícil, mucho menos para un cyniclon, ¿Cómo crees que llegue hasta acá? Por su puesto que no use la tele transportación- le sonreí aun sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo le gustaban a mi novio las motocicletas? ¡Oh es verdad! desde que tiene una banda con sus compañeros de la universidad, así es, Kisshu en la universidad no era solo popular entre las chicas, sino también con sus compañeros varones, desde hace algún tiempo se interesó por la guitarra y de alguna manera no se le hizo nada difícil aprender a tocarla, desde que me dio una sorpresa en la facultad cantándome Frágil de Allison por nuestro aniversario de un año, varios chicos lo buscaban para que tocara en sus bandas, luego de un tiempo accedió a una de ellas y ahora era amigo de los integrantes, por supuesto que yo iba a todos sus conciertos en el bar The Black Lion.

-¡eh! Koneko chan, ¿vienes?- no me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que Kissh me llamo, siempre había querido montar una motocicleta, sin rechistar me subí con un poco de dificultad, acepte el casco que me ofrecía Kissh, mire la curiosa forma del casco y sonreí, de él sobresalían unas orejas de gato muy simpáticas –¿lista?- dijo y solo asentí, cuando sentí el rugir de la motocicleta me abrace a él y cerré los ojos escondiendo la cara en su espalda.

-abre los ojos Ichigo, no tengas miedo, disfruta del viaje que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer- sus palabras me tranquilizaron y lentamente me incorpore abriendo los ojos, la vista era increíble, al ser temprano no había tanto tráfico, aun así la manera en la que Kisshu esquivaba varios coches dentro de la ciudad me sorprendió, sí que sabía manejarla, una descarga de pura adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo y termine soltando a Kisshu extendiendo mis brazos, empecé a reír como una niña y aunque no lo viera sabía que él también sonreía.

Seguí disfrutando el viaje, cuando de pronto me percaté de que salíamos de la ciudad y entrabamos a la zona rural de Tokyo, mire el paisaje entre confundida y maravillada.

-¿Kisshu, a dónde vamos?- recibí una risa ahogada como respuesta y me asuste, sabía lo que significaba, ¿acaso va a hacerlo con la motocicleta en movimiento? Si, lo hizo, acelero y se tele transporto a quién diablos sabe dónde.

El paisaje cambio y frente a mí me encontré extensiones de pasto verde y recordé lo que le había dicho meses atrás, le dije que quería visitar el castillo al que fue con sus hermanos algún día, mi teoría quedo confirmada cuando a kilómetros adelante logre divisar aquel castillo que solo había visto en fotos y ahora lo tenía en frente, ese fue por mucho el mejor cumpleaños, conocí a la gente del castillo, convivimos mucho con ellos que nos acogieron felices por nuestra visita, comimos, reímos, bailamos con un grupo de viajeros que pasaban por ahí, pero lo más hermoso de todo fue la sorpresa que Kisshu me preparo en un gran campo en medio de unos árboles, las luciérnagas, la luna llena, las estrellas sobre nosotros, crearon el mejor y más romántico ambiente en el que me haya encontrado nunca.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Llegamos Koneko chan- me baje de la motocicleta, sonriendo por los bellos recuerdos que tenía con ese alienígena tonto que había cambiado mi vida.

-¿te eh dicho ya que me das miedo cuando sonríes de la nada?- pregunto Kisshu, yo solo le sonreí coqueta y negué con la cabeza.

-admite que te gusta-

-mhp, bueno… tuche- ambos reímos y caminamos al interior del café donde mis amigas, mis cuñados y mis jefes nos esperaban para el entrenamiento, en estos años mis poderes han aumentado considerablemente, si sumamos el hecho de que yo era la única que los tenia, bien, resulta que el poder que venía de la katana no tenía nada que ver con mi medallón de mew, esos extraños poderes habían estado en mi desde mi nacimiento, eso es lo que había dicho Shirogane, claro que aún no descubría de donde los había heredado.

-hasta que llegan- dijo Taruto un poco enojado, vaya que el enano había cambiado, tanto en apariencia como en actitud, y no era para menos, ahora tenía 16 años y muchas de sus actitudes eran parecidas a las de Kisshu a la misma edad, el había sido su ejemplo después de todo, en apariencia era casi tan alto como Kisshu, hasta juraría que en unos años le sobrepasaría, había optado por diferentes peinados en estos años, olvidando las coletas que solía usar y tal como Kisshu y Pai, el enano les arrancaba varios suspiros a sus compañeras, claro que el amor de su vida, como el mismo lo había dicho, era Pudding, dejo así una hilera de corazones rotos detrás de él.

-ya Taru Taru, está bien, déjalos- había veces en la que no reconocía a esta niña tan sensata que tenía en frente, no hace falta decir su nombre claro, su energía desbordante seguía siendo la misma, pero la madures que mostraba ahora era sorprendente, la pubertad también le había sentado muy bien, su cuerpo está bien proporcionado, nada exagerado, todo esto producto del entrenamiento de años, su cabello ahora era largo hasta la cintura y lo llevaba en una coleta alta, aun sacaba adelante a sus hermanos, claro que ahora tenía un poco de ayuda de Taruto, su novio, llevaban ya 1 año de relación, cuando lo anunciaron nadie se sorprendió, Taruto había actuado por celos cuando un chico se le confeso a Pudding y Taruto en ese momento de celos se le había declarado, obviamente el enano no se arrepentía de haber actuado por impulso aquella vez.

-no es necesario Pudding, sé que nos retrasamos, lo siento Taru Taru- dije con burla, el me miro sonrojado, vaya que le había tomado cariño al enano y él a mí, aunque peleáramos nos apreciábamos, e incluso en varias ocasiones había llegado a llamarme hermana.

-si como sea, vámonos Pudding- les mire irse por las escaleras del sótano agarrados de la mano y sonreí dirigiéndome a cambiarme a los vestidores por algo mas cómodo para entrenar, Kisshu por su parte hizo lo mismo.

-¡hey tortolitos!- dije para fastidiar a mi amiga de pelo verde, Pai se sonrojo y me miro enojado, no era para menos, Pai estaba apoyado en la pared arrinconando a Lettuce, estos dos también tenían su relación, iban ya por casi un año y medio, Pai sin duda había sido un idiota, rechazo a Lettuce cuando esta le dijo sus sentimientos, según él, había estudiado el comportamiento de la humanas y creía que mi amiga en algún momento lo traicionaría, aunque él ya se había enamorado de ella.

-¡I-Ichigo!- exclamo mi amiga sonrojada, la verdad no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la chica de siempre y eso me agradaba, la veo muy feliz desde que esta con Pai, tuve que gritarle y darle un sermón largo a Pai para que entendiera que Lettuce en verdad lo quería, al final lo entendió y dijo que viviría en deuda conmigo.

-Buenas tardes Ichigo- el único cambio en Pai había sido su actitud, ahora era más abierto a la gente, e incluso tenía amigos humanos –Lettuce… ¿nos vamos?- mi amiga asintió y pasaron a mi lado, solo asentí y continúe mi camino a los vestidores.

Cuando llegue escuche a Mint hablando por teléfono, entre en silencio y le salude con la mano mientas cerraba la puerta, me devolvió el gesto mientras trataba de cambiarse de ropa, busque en mi casillero el traje especial que Shirogane diseño para mí, la Katana liberaba una energía que en ocasiones quemaba la ropa que aparecía cuando me transformaba, así que ese traje era necesario y por suerte muy cómodo para entrenar.

-Otra vez se demoraron ¿el padre de Kisshu estaba preocupado?- dijo colgando la llamada, negué con la cabeza y respondí.

-nop, es solo que lo extraña-

-entiendo- mi amiga arrogante también había tenido su cambio, a lo largo de su vida en algún punto empezó a salir con varios chicos sin tener un novio fijo, Mint se enamoró de Shirogane, sin embargo aún no tiene el valor de declararse, lo deja pasar y trata de olvidar con sus citas, sin tener éxito, solo podía aconsejarle esperando que algún día me hiciera caso y le revelara sus sentimientos al cubito de hielo, y hablando de él, Shirogane seguía siendo un arrogante, aun así nos ayudaba mucho con los entrenamientos en el simulador que el mismo habia creado, su último invento incluía una versión del caballero azul y llevaba un tiempo trabajando en la simulación de Deep blue, nos había hecho fuertes como equipo y con los entrenamientos individuales también.

Nos acabamos de cambiar y bajamos las escaleras para ir a la planta baja y luego al sótano, al bajar nos encontramos con Keichiro, era como un hermano mayor para todos, incluyéndome a mí, aun poseía su actitud dulce, de todo el equipo los únicos que seguían trabajando en el café eran Taruto y Pudding, a parte de ellos trabajaban varias chicas más, sin embargo no era lo mismo, simplemente ellas no estaban pasando por lo que nosotras hace 5 años, para el entrenamiento el café cerraba y las chicas se iban a sus casas, nosotros por nuestra parte empezábamos el calentamiento.

-hola Mint- dijo Kisshu uniéndose a nosotras mientras bajábamos al sótano.

-Kisshu- respondió mi amiga asintiendo, si bien en estos años todos hemos cambiado, hay cosas que permanecieron igual, Mint ya no tenía su rencor, pero la riña entre mi novio y ella seguía ahí, lo único que hacían era tolerarse para no causar problemas.

-¡vaya! Creí que nunca llegarían- comento Zakuro cuando por fin llegamos a la cabina de control del simulador, ella tampoco ha cambiado mucho, aún guarda ese aire de misterio que siempre la caracterizo, ella hace lo posible para estar con nosotras en los entrenamientos, ya que su agenda por lo general estaba bastante apretada, además tenía que pasar tiempo con su novio también ¿no?... así es Zakuro tenía novio y no era ni más ni menos que Keichiro, si, la relación de ambos sorprendió a todos, cuando hace algunos meses los encontramos en la cocina del café jugando con crema pastelera y dándose algunos besos, vete tú a saber cuándo lo iniciaron, pero me alegraba que estuvieran juntos y lo que es más; felices.

-¡no fue nuestra culpa!- reclame con falsa indignación, ella me abrió los brazos para que la saludara con un abrazo, era lo menos luego de no haberla visto por 15 días, le abrace y ambas reímos, Kisshu saludo también a Zakuro y finalmente llego Shirogane sacándonos de la cabina para ir a entrenar.

Una vez que estuvimos en el sitio donde entrenábamos, este era un cuarto circular casi del tamaño de un gran estadio, a veces me parecía más grande cuando me ponían la simulación, empezamos a calentar, lo que significaba que las chicas pelearíamos entre nosotras, ese era nuestro calentamiento, todas nos transformamos en mew, no podía liberar el poder de mi otra transformación por que las lastimaría y era lo que menos quería, cuando empecé a entrenar lo intentamos y ellas salieron mal heridas, no volvería a repetir tal error.

El tiempo trascurrió sin darme cuenta y para cuando Shirogane apago la simulación de la ciudad, me di cuenta de que había pasado casi una hora.

-Ichigo, es tu turno, hoy serás tu primera contra Kisshu- asentí y me relaje un poco mientras mis amigas se iban, cada una de nosotras tenía una pareja de entrenamiento, Pai con Lettuce, Taruto peleaba con Mint y Pudding de modo que hacía doble turno, Kisshu conmigo y cuando estaba Zakuro peleaba con ella también, de vez en vez cambiábamos para evaluar avances, a veces peleábamos contra versiones de nosotras para perfeccionar nuestros poderes. Kisshu bajo de la cabina y yo ya le esperaba en mi forma mew, el escenario de un bosque apareció y Kisshu hizo aparecer sus fieles sais, comenzamos a luchar, no me sentía para nada cansada debido a que ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de entrenamiento tan pesado.

-vamos gatita, dame todo lo que tienes- dijo mostrándome una sonrisa seductora, eso solo era para distraerme, sin embargo ya no funcionaba mientras me concentrara, sonreí con suficiencia, teniendo intenciones de transformarme a la que Shirogane había determinado, egiptian espada, por la similitudes con la ropa egipcia que presento el traje con su evolución en conjunto con el incremento de mis poderes, también porque al transformarme dos tiras de energía en forma de una cobra salían de mis pies envolviéndome completamente para terminar mi transformación.

-si así quieres jugar Kisshu- dije y seguimos luchando, Kisshu de pronto desapareció y supe que era el momento de tratar de canalizar toda mi energía en un solo objetivo, el caballero azul, Kisshu decía que cuando peleaba con el mis ojos mostraban furia, en esos momentos casi no era consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente me limitaba a luchar y de vez en cuando mirar el collar que Kisshu me regalo, ya que el rosado que mantenía se oscurecía y llegaba a ser un rojo intenso.

Le di mi estocada final al caballero azul y al momento de desaparecer el holograma de la simulación sentí mi cuerpo débil, por suerte Kisshu me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de caer.

-¿estás bien?-

-si… no te preocupes- Kisshu se preocupaba mucho cuando la espada me robaba la energía, lo único que podía hacer en esos casos era dejar que me ayudara.

-Ichigo, lo hiciste bien, tus niveles de energía son lo suficientemente estables- escuche la voz de Shirogane, tenía razón, me sentía cansada pero no como las veces anteriores, mire la katana en mi mano, preguntándome que fue aquello que Kisshu había visto escrito en ella, después del incidente de ese día las palabras supuestamente gravadas en ella no volvieron a aparecer, además en aquella ocasión Kisshu no alcanzo a leerlas.

-¿eh terminado por hoy?- pregunte en un jadeo, la simulación del bosque desapareció y supe que podría ir a la cabina a ver como mis amigas entrenaban.

-lo hiciste bien Ichigo- dijo Kisshu cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la cabina de control, me cargo como princesa y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme, aun hoy luego de tres años ese tipo de acciones me provocaban esto, me sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, estaba muy cansada para protestar, aunque debía admitir que al estar en esa posición podía mirarlo bien, me había acostumbrado a su apariencia humana, sin embargo cuando lo veía con sus orejas de cyniclon no podía evitar pensar que se veía sexy.

-Kisshu… gracias- dije, el cansancio se hizo presente y mientras mi transformación desaparecía me fui entregando a los brazos de Morfeo, con la tranquilidad y paz que me daba estar en los brazos de Kisshu.

-Φ-

Desperté en mi habitación, seguramente Kisshu me trajo luego de que me dormí, encendí la luz de la lamparita de noche y vi una nota en la mesilla al lado de mi cama.

"Ne Koneko-chan… eres una dormilona, :) lo hiciste bien hoy así que descansa tranquila, ;) nos vemos mañana… te amo gatita"

Sonreí por su nota y la guarde en el cajón de la mesilla de noche junto con las otras, siempre me dejaba ese tipo de mensajes cuando me dejaba en la casa luego de los entrenamientos, solo cuando me quedaba dormida, es verdad que esta vez no me había cansado tanto, sin embargo termine dormida en los brazos de Kisshu, ¡es que no podía evitarlo! Estar así con él era muy placentero, me sentía en paz y tranquila, mi mente nuevamente evoco mis recuerdos de hace un año cuando les contamos a mis padres mi pequeña aventura como mew, hoy eh estado recordando mucho, seguramente porque faltaban dos días para el 15 de marzo, la primavera ya se había hecho presente y el aniversario de mi nacimiento estaba cada vez más cerca.

Contarles a mis padres lo que paso hace 5 años no había sido fácil, sin embargo no me espere las diferentes reacciones de ambos, lo cierto es que ese secreto hubiese querido guardarlo de ellos, aun así no tuve opción, no cuando un día en el que se suponía ellos no estarían Kisshu se tele transporto con migo en brazos frente a ellos.

-Flash Back-

-jajajaj Kisshu bájame- patalee en sus brazos riendo, en esa ocasión habíamos decidido hacer un día de campo, luego iríamos a la casa a ver películas, terminamos de comer lo que habíamos llevado y luego de recoger todo ante la impaciencia de mi novio que no quería esperar para ver Transformers, por décima vez.

-nop, no lo hare, ya quiero ver la película así que no hay tiempo que perder- ignoro mis quejas y aun cargándome en brazos se tele transporto, aquel día caminamos y no fuimos en la motocicleta, tampoco me preocupaba aparecer en la sala de mi casa, ya que supuestamente mis padres no estaban, sin embargo grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a mi madre sentada en el sillón junto a mi padre que la abrazaba.

-Ichigo Momomiya, quiero una explicación ahora mismo- el grito de mi padre nos sobresaltó a ambos y el me bajo.

-Fin Flash Back-

Trate de explicarle lo más calmada que pude, cuidando de no sonar como una loca, extrañamente cuando presente a Kisshu a mis padres, ninguno de los dos hizo un drama, lo que más me sorprendió es que mi padre y él se hicieron amigos, hablaron a solas y hasta la fecha no tengo ni idea de lo que fue.

Les explique todo el problema en el que me vi envuelta a mis 15 años, mi madre dijo que lo sabía de sobra y que había respetado mi decisión de no contarles, por otro lado mi padre dijo que debimos confiar en ellos, ambos lo comprendieron y por suerte no se mostraron reacios a la idea de tener un yerno de otro planeta, es más, hasta mi padre parecía muy emocionado con la idea, es por eso que Kisshu podía tele transportarnos a la casa sin ningún problema, mi vida iba viento en popa y yo no podía hacer más que disfrutarla, mientras durara la paz que tenía.

Eran la 12 de la noche así que decidí que era hora de dormir, el siguiente sería el último día de clases en la universidad y luego podría sentirme más tranquila.

El siguiente día fue muy pesado, sin embargo lo soporte, las horas pasaron tan lentas que creí que me desmayaría del aburrimiento en cualquier momento, no había visto a Kisshu en todo el día y eso me preocupaba un poco, sin embargo lo deje pasar y luego de la universidad fui directo a mi casa a descansar. En la noche recibí un mensaje de Kisshu diciendo que no me preocupara por él, me dormí con la emoción de saber que tan solo faltaban horas para que el siguiente día llegara, para poder celebrar mi cumpleaños número 20, me deje abrazar por Morfeo quedándome profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Φ-

El despertador sonó a las 6 en punto de la mañana, había olvidado apagarlo, me quede despierta mirando el techo de mi cuarto, minutos después llegaron mis padres con un pastel de chocolate cantando el feliz cumpleaños, todo indicaba que el día seria hermoso.

-hija, Kisshu esta abajo esperándote, dijo que te cambiaras y bajaras pronto- asentí sonriendo a mi madre mientras veía como mis padres salían por la puerta, no perdí tiempo y me puse mi camiseta negra de Green Day, mis vaqueros rasgados y una chompa roja, finalmente me calce mis converse azules y salí disparada por la puerta pasando mi bolso por encima de mi cabeza para cruzarlo en mi pecho, baje corriendo las escaleras y cuando llegue Kisshu me sonreía dulcemente, me acerque a él y le di un corto beso en los labios como saludo.

-feliz cumpleaños gatita- dijo abrazándome.

-gracias Kissh- le sonreí y mientras nos despedíamos de mis padres cruzamos la puerta de mi casa, la motocicleta estaba afuera de la casa, Kisshu se subió y luego lo hice yo colocándome el casco con orejas de gato, recorrimos la ciudad e hicimos un montón de cosas, la verdad fue un gran día pero creo que no amerita dar tantos detalles de mi día, no cuando el suceso de mas tarde arruinaría no solo mi día, sino gran parte de mi vida..

¿Qué a que me refiero?

Lo que sucedió la noche de mi cumpleaños número 20 marco mi vida, me dejo un trauma que no supere sino hasta luego de un año y no del todo.

Esa noche regrese de la fiesta que mis amigos me hicieron en el casa, Kisshu me llevo a mi casa a eso de las 7 de la noche, estaba muy feliz con la vida que llevaba, todo iba de maravilla. Entre a mi casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro dirigiéndome directamente a mi cuarto para dormir, mis padres no estaban, me cambie mi atuendo por la pijama, cuando de pronto escuche el timbre de la casa, al principio pensé que Kisshu había dejado alguna cosa en mi casa, normalmente dejaba muchas cosas y las recogía cuando las necesitaba, inmediatamente descarte la idea ya que cuando Kisshu dejaba algo y mis padres no estaban simplemente entraba las recogía y salía, así que cubriéndome con una bata baje a paso lento por las escalera mientras tocaban el timbre con más insistencia que antes.

-¡ya voy, ya voy!- dije llegando por fin a la puerta, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, menos para lo que mis ojos verían al abrir la puerta.

-Hola cariño, eh vuelto por ti- y ahí estaba, la persona que me lanzo a los brazos de Kisshu, el chico que quiso matarme, regreso para arruinarme.

-A-Aoyama-

Continuara…

* * *

Notas finales.

Gracias si llegaste a acá, prometo que el siguiente sera mas intenso y más interesante, besos desde este viejo sillón en Ecuador, sin más, procedere a responder los comentarios, nuevamente siento mi ausencia, gracias por comentar, me animan a seguir la historia.

TsukihimePrincess: yo también quería que lo ponga en su lugar, me hubiera gustado que Kisshu le atravesara con las sais pero aun no es momento de eso ... si bueno, es un general de alto rango muy respetado, su madre llego un ser capitana de una división y por eso se enamoraría, te lo digo así porque probablemente no pondría eso en la historia, sus padres los entrenaron para cualquier cosa ... mmmm sobre el collar no te diré ni si, ni no, ya que eso sera una sorpresa jajaj solo digo ... quizás haya mas en el collar de lo que crees, ojo, solo quiza ;) ... gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente cap ... bye

Sarada Uzumaki: yoooo tambien te extrañeeeeeeee ... perdon por desaparecer tanto tiempo ;( estoy de vuelta ... espero que este sea el mejor resultado pero las cosas se van a descontrolar ... nos leemos Bye

selin3838: aquí esta la continuación amiga mía ... perdón la ausencia de actualizaciones pero como comprenderás ... en fin extrañe escribir esta historia ... la declaración solo es el comienzo de algo más grande ... ame escribir su declaración ... . eso es todo creo ... nos leemos adios


	11. Capitulo X: Desgracia (parte 2)

Notas de Autor

 **Wow hemos llegado al capitulo 10... no pense que llegaria tan lejos, jeje pero es por ustedes que me animan a seguir aunque me demore en actualizar, el punto es que en esta ocación quiero agradecerles, especialmente a aquellas personitas que estuvieron desde el inicio conmigo, este capítulo se los dedico a todas mis lectoras y si hay algun lector por ahi tambien, incluyendo a los lectores fantasma.**

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 **Antes de que se me olvide también tengo que darles una advertencia, este capitulo tiene escenas fuertes, bueno eso es segun la perspectiva, aun asi les advierto que este capitulo les hara odiar a Aoyama, ahora si sin más que decir les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

Capitulo X: Desgracia (parte 2)

-Hola cariño, eh vuelto por ti- y ahí estaba, la persona que me lanzo a los brazos de Kisshu, el chico que quiso matarme, regreso para arruinarme.

-A-Aoyama-

Pov Normal

-¿Qué Ichigo, no hay un hola para tu querido novio?-

-¿Aoyama que haces aquí? y ¿novio, de donde sacas eso?- Ichigo sin duda no salía de su asombro, estuvo tentada de llamar a Kisshu, sin embargo decidió no hacerlo por miedo a que hubiese una pelea.

-viene a recuperar el tiempo perdido mi amor, sabias que en algún momento regresaría ¿no?-

-vete, no hay nada que recuperar, nosotros terminamos en el momento en el que intentaste asesinarme-

-mi amor sin rencores por favor- trato de acercarse a ella, Ichigo retrocedió un paso, Aoyama avanzo uno más y así hasta estar totalmente dentro de la casa, Aoyama cerró la puerta y le coloco el cerrojo, nuevamente inicio la marcha hacia ella, mientras Ichigo trataba de alejarse más, sin embargo en un determinado momento termino contra la pared con los brazos de Aoyama a los lados de su cabeza.

-Vete, Aoyama, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

-¿nada? ¡¿NADA?!- dijo riéndose de manera siniestra -¿acaso lo has olvidado ya?- pregunto poniéndose serio de repente.

-¿el qué?- pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo soy tu primer novio, yo soy tu primer amor, todo eso lo has olvidado aparentemente, no me digas, tú y el asqueroso extraterrestre son novios, por favor, jajajaja, no me hagas reír ¿sí?, tu no lo amas, ¡YO! incluso te di tu primer beso- Ichigo seguía con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo la última frase le hizo sonreírle burlona a Aoyama, el cual le miro con confusión.

-Tu no me diste mi primer beso, eso es algo que jamas te conté- Aoyama frunció el ceño y tomo sus muñecas apretándolas con fuerza y las estampo contra la pared a los lados de la cabeza de la pelirroja que gimió de dolor.

-¿Qué dices? Si no fui yo ¿entonces quien fue?- Aoyama acerco su rostro al de Ichigo demandando respuestas.

-Fue Kisshu, el me dio mi primer beso- las últimas palabras dichas por la pelirroja le hicieron rabiar a Aoyama, que no se creía lo que Ichigo decía, se tambaleo hacia atrás con la mano en la frente, de un momento a otro soltó una carcajada.

-ja ¿Cómo? Tú lo odiabas, eran enemigos, no te creo- dijo con tono burlón, volviéndola a tomar de las muñecas inmovilizándola en la pared.

-es verdad, era mi enemigo y lo odiaba, pero cuando me robo mi primer beso, no sabía que tendría que luchar con él, nos conocimos de esa manera... ahora que sabes esto ¿Qué vas a hacer eh?- Aoyama le sonrió macabramente, tenía una idea entre manos.

Ichigo se puso a la defensiva, logró zafar una de sus manos del agarre de Aoyama, estaba lista para tomar su pendiente para transformarse en mew, Aoyama se percató de esto y tomo la mano que Ichigo había llevado a su pecho retirándola, jalo el pendiente para sacarlo de la gargantilla y lo tiro en algún lugar de la sala, inmediatamente Ichigo pensó en transformarse en egiptian espada, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió la mano de Aoyama en su frente, parpadeo confundida y logro ver en el rostro de Aoyama una expresión de triunfo, de la mano de Aoyama salió una bola de luz que entro directamente a la frente de Ichigo.

-bien, querida Ichigo, él te dio tu primer beso, pero... ¿Qué tal si yo soy el primero en otra cosa?-

-¿de qué... hablas?- de repente las piernas de Ichigo temblaron y perdió la fuerza en ellas, el resto de su cuerpo también comenzó a inmovilizarse -¡maldito! ¿Qué me hiciste?-

-tu cuerpo se adormecerá un poco, lo sentirás pero no tendrás fuerza en el- Aoyama tomo de la cintura a Ichigo y como si no pasara nada se ha hecho al hombro cargándola como costal de papas, la pelirroja trato de patalear, pero tal como dijo el moreno había perdido totalmente la fuerza –es un pequeño hechizo, por así decirlo, relájate, te gustara lo que haremos-

-¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!-

Aoyama subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de la pelirroja, una vez adentro la lanzo con brusquedad a la cama, se sacó la chompa azul que llevaba subiéndose encima de Ichigo, ella jadeo asustada comprendiendo las intenciones de Aoyama, desesperada intento mover sus extremidades sin éxito, atónita miro como el moreno besaba su cuello.

-¡SUELTAME!- grito asqueada, no se podía mover, estaba aparentemente indefensa a la expectativa de lo que haría el maldito de su ex, en su mente rogaba que por alguna casualidad Kisshu fuera a su casa y la ayudara, pero sabía que eso era imposible, siguió intentando recuperar por lo menos la fuerza en sus brazos para empujar a Aoyama, que hasta ese punto ya había metido sus manos dentro de la camiseta de la pijama de Ichigo, ahora exploraba su espalda y besaba sus clavículas, creía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo así que se tomaba su tiempo, además la pelirroja se encontraba a su merced.

-anda, grita, nadie escuchara tus ruegos, además ya hemos estado en esta situación algunas veces, ¿o eso también lo has olvidado ya?- era verdad, antes había estado a punto de hacerlo con Aoyama, pero siempre lo detenía y él siempre insistía mucho con eso en varias ocasiones, con Kisshu también había estado a punto de hacerlo, la diferencia era que él jamas fue demasiado insistente, siempre la ha respetado.

-Ki-Kishu, ayu-dame- gimoteo desesperada, a Aoyama esto no le gusto así que jalo la camiseta por el cuello dejando a la vista el hombro de Ichigo y lo mordió con fuerza, Ichigo grito de dolor, para después percatarse en lo que se había convertido Aoyama.

-¡DEBERIAS GEMIR MI NOMBRE MALDITA PERRA!- dijo, el caballero azul ahora estaba encima de ella, sus ojos azules que en algún momento brillaron jurando protegerla, ahora se veían inexpresivos, el horror en los ojos de la pelirroja se hizo presente, de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Ichigo sufrió leves espasmos que sorprendieron a Aoyama, Ichigo por su lado agradeció sentir nuevamente un poco de fuerza en sus brazos.

-¡CALLATE!- le grito Ichigo empujándolo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Koneko-chan- se escuchó desde la planta baja –Estas bien, deje mi libro de molduras arquitectónicas-

-¡Kisshu ayúdame!- grito Ichigo, Kisshu al escucharla se tele transporto al cuarto de Ichigo, lo que vio le hizo enfurecerse, el caballero azul estaba sobre Ichigo tapándole la boca, la ropa de la pelirroja estaba totalmente desarreglada, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Suéltala en este momento- dijo mirándolo con odio.

-¿o qué?- dijo mirándole con burla.

La rabia en los ojos de Kisshu era visible, cuando agarro el cuello de la chaqueta del caballero azul se percató de que el vestuario del mismo había cambiado, así como también noto un incremento en los poderes del mismo, lo tiro al suelo con fuerza produciendo un sonido sordo.

-Te matare- Ichigo sollozaba en la cama sin poder moverse del todo, el caballero azul se levantó del suelo como si nada, Kisshu hizo aparecer una de sus sais y haciendo alarde del entrenamiento de años arrincono al rubio en la pared, poniendo una de sus sais en su cuello.

-Kisshu...- llamo con voz débil Ichigo, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, el corazón de la pelirroja era demasiado bondadoso como para dejar que lo matara, por otro lado a él no le pesaría matarlo si era para proteger a su Koneko chan, sin embargo respeto el deseo de ella y mirándolo desafiante le amenazo.

-Escúchame bien maldito, esta vez te dejare ir, con la única condición de desaparecer por completo de nuestras vidas, si me entero de que vuelves a tocar a Ichigo con tus sucias manos no responderé por mis acciones, ¿has entendido?- el caballero azul le miro sin expresión en su rostro y ante la mirada de Kisshu e Ichigo se tele transporto a quién diablos sabe dónde, inmediatamente Kisshu fue directo a ver como se encontraba la pelirroja.

-Kisshu no puedo moverme- dijo Ichigo entre sollozos.

-¡maldición! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- dijo sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja arreglando un poco su ropa.

-no lo sé, me puso la mano en la frente dos veces y de repente mi cuerpo perdió fuerza- los ojos de Kisshu se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, enseguida se le fue a la mente que es lo que podría haber hecho Aoyama, pero tenía que primero consultarlo con Pai, aunque eso implicaría contarle a él lo que había intentado hacer Aoyama con Ichigo, además tendría que contarle a Ichigo el secreto que había guardado tan celosamente desde que la conoció, aun así haría lo posible por arreglar de alguna manera el desastre causado por Aoyama.

-no te preocupes Ichigo, todo va a estar bien, ¿puedes moverte aunque sea un poco?-

-no puedo, no tengo fuerza- Kisshu asintió y tomo la mano de Ichigo.

-no te preocupes Koneko-chan, creo que sé que te pudo haber hecho pero yo te ayudare, se cómo- con sus dos manos apretó la mano de Ichigo con fuerza, las manos de él brillaron y de repente Ichigo comenzó a sentir su fuerza regresar a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto cuando Kisshu retiro sus manos de la suya, se enderezo para sentarse en la cama, sus ojos tenían rastros de las lágrimas derramadas hace minutos, estaba aún asustada pero trato en lo posible calmarse ahora que Kisshu estaba con ella.

-transferencia de energía, creo saber lo que Aoyama utilizo, pero es extraño, tengo que hablar con Pai para estar seguro- Ichigo abrazo a Kisshu, él le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su cabello para que se sintiera más tranquila.

-no sabía que los cyniclones podían hacer eso- el abrazo de Kisshu le ayudo a tranquilizarse.

-solo podemos hacerlo unos pocos Koneko-chan- Ichigo estaba aguantando sus lágrimas, si Kisshu no llegaba no sabía lo que podía haber pasado, sin embargo él estaba ahí, siguió abrazándolo mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer y así se mantuvo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Pov Kisshu

Lugo de que se quedara dormida, la observe hasta que amaneció, sus ojos tenían los rastros de las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior, aun así, seguía pareciendo un ángel, un ángel al que casi corrompen, quizá su cuerpo este intacto, pero de laguna manera su mente, su corazón y su alma, yo no serían los mismos, después de todo él fue su primer amor, además Ichigo no se perdonaría una muerte, aunque fuera la de alguien que le agredió, acaricie su cabello, pensando en cuanto la amo, en lo mucho que espere que me aceptara, lo que paso hace tan solo unas horas será un problema para nuestra relación, había estudiado un poco la psicología humana y no me quedaba duda del daño que ahora mi Koneko-chan tendría, aunque no paso a mayores, le afectaría sin duda, sin embargo ella era fuerte, además estaría en cada paso que diera, si estuviese por caer la sostendría, la curaría con mi amor y con todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

En la mañana llegaron sus padres, por mi insistencia les contamos lo que Aoyama intento, no reaccionaron bien e hicieron lo que ya esperaba, poner una denuncia, la policía trato de buscarlo pero era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, paso un mes y el no aparecía, ni sus padres adoptivos sabían dónde estaba, fueron incluso a buscar a Ichigo para preguntarle que había pasado, aparentemente él nunca les dijo que terminaron, me rompió por dentro ver su expresión de dolor al explicar toda la situación, ese mismo día ella rompió un regalo que le había dado el humano justo cuando yo regrese, lo estrello contra la pared y se partió en mil pedazos, su madre me llamo preocupada para que tratara de consolar a Ichigo, luego de que su madre limpiara los restos del regalo, la echo y claramente se escuchaban sus sollozos desde afuera.

El siguiente mes se la paso encerrada en su habitación, sin querer ver a nadie, ni siquiera a las mew's, iba todos los días para ver si en algún momento aceptaría mi presencia, me quedaba hasta la noche en compañía de su madre, que me miraba con pena a veces, trataba de darme ánimos, tanto ella como yo intentábamos convencer a Ichigo de que buscara ayuda, ya que sin duda el daño fue más cebero de lo que yo mismo había imaginado, sabía que le afectaría, pero se cerró totalmente al mundo, su madre dejaba tres bandejas diarias de comida, contadas veces toco una pequeña porción, cuando la noche caía, antes de ir a casa la miraba por la ventana, ella solía ya estar dormida y su aspecto se deterioraba con rapidez y eso... me partía el alma.

Un día me canse, decidí que no soportaría mas su actitud, la amaba y respetaba su derecho de tener darse un tiempo, pero no de esa manera.

-¡suficiente!- entre a su habitación forzando la puerta, su rostro no mostro emoción, solo vacío, sus ojos no tenían brillo.

-vete- me respondió en un susurro, fruncí el ceño, ese día lleve la motocicleta, haría que superara lo que paso a las malas, aunque no me gustara ni a mí ni a ella.

-¡no me iré!-

-quiero estar sola, ¿no lo entiendes?-

-no es lo que necesitas, ¿Dónde está la verdadera Ichigo? ¿La salvaje, la que no le tiene miedo a nada, la que reto a un idiota extraterrestre para proteger a la tierra?- sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, me miro incrédula y yo hice lo que me había predispuesto hacer, la cargue sobre mi hombro ignorando sus pataleos y reclamos, baje las escaleras escuchando sus gritos, sin embargo no me importo.

-¡¿ah?! ¿Kisshu, a donde la llevas?- nos encontramos con su madre al pie de las escaleras, le sonreí para tranquilizarla y ella de alguna manera supo que era lo que haría, así que no dijo nada más y sonrío.

Al salir de la casa y estar por fin frente a la motocicleta la subí ahí casi sin delicadeza, ella protesto, le grito a su madre, lanzo un millón de maldiciones, yo me subí a la motocicleta y antes de que usara su agilidad felina para bajarse arranque la motocicleta.

-¡¿estás loco?!-

-¡si, lo estoy!- grite acelerando la motocicleta aún más.

-¿eh?-

-lo oíste- dije mientras aceleraba más, me concentre para tele transportarme, la lleve a un lugar donde solo había montañas y colinas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados una vez que detuve la motocicleta y ella se bajó.

-vamos a subir, esa colina- le dije y espere a ver su reacción, justo la que esperaba, me miro incrédula y yo solo reí y comencé a subir esperando que me siguiera, luego unos minutos lo hizo refunfuñando.

-¿para qué deberíamos subir por esta colina?- pregunto luego unos minutos.

-ya lo veras- respondí, por el resto del acenso no dijo nada más.

-bien ya estamos aquí ¿ahora qué?- pregunto al llegar a la cima de la colina.

-¡ICHIGO, VUELVE A SER TU!- grite a todo lo que dieron mis pulmones, ella soltó un bufido, la mire y ella me regreso la mirada.

-me voy no quiero estar aquí- dijo dándose vuelta para intentar bajar la colina, en ese momento me dije que no quedaba opción, quizá mis métodos no fuesen los mejores, pero Ichigo ni siquiera había querido recibir ayuda de nadie, solo se encerró en su habitación y ya, perdón, pero eso para mí no soluciona nada.

-Devuélvemela- dije de manera seria mirándola.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Notas finales.

Bien bien, ahora que han leido el capítulo, quisiera que me contestaran una pregunta de la cual dependera el siguiente capitulo.

Que les a parecido la actitud de Ichigo? Cuál creen que sea la actitud que ella deberia tomar respecto a lo que paso?

TsukihimePrincess: hola, bueno Aoyama se a ido como a llegado, y como siempre a causado un desastre antes de desaparecer, espero este capitulo te haya gustado y espero que no me mates por lo que paso jajaja pero bueno, gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sarada Uzumaki: más que bueno jejejejej... vamos por buen camino con la historia jejej, esta bien, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y espero que no me quieras matar jajaj ok no... gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	12. Capítulo XI: Rayo de luz

Notas de Autor

Hola mis amores ¿como estan?, aqui me reporto con el siguiente cap de esta historia, esperero que les guste el cap, creo que no tengo mucho que decir esta vez.

Disfruten la lectura y no se olviden de leer la notita final.

* * *

Capítulo XI: Rayo de luz

-Devuélvemela…- dije de manera seria mirándola.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula, decidí explicárselo.

-veo que no lo has entendido, lo que quiero decir es que… me devuelvas a Ichigo, a la verdadera, a la guerrera no a este intento de mujer fuerte- me dio una bofetada, me lo esperaba y de hecho, eso era lo que quería, ver esa furia en sus ojos, ese fuego que me demostraba su coraje y determinación.

-¿Quién carajos te crees para decirme esas cosas? Tu no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, no, claro que no, el que hace tres años era mi novio intento violarme, ¿acaso esperas que lo supere así sin más? ¿Qué lo acepte y siga adelante? Pues fíjate que no es nada fácil-

-primero y antes que nada Ichigo, sé que soy solo tu novio y que quizás no tengo ningún derecho de hablarte así, el punto aquí es que te amo, me parte el alma ver como la Ichigo de la que me enamore se cae a pedazos sin siquiera querer luchar. Tienes razón en algo, no entiendo lo que estás pasando, pero quiero entenderlo y para eso es necesario que no te cierres ni a mí, ni a tu familia, ni a tus amigos, todos nos preocupamos por ti y odiamos verte así, no espero que lo superes de la noche a la mañana, entiendo que tomara tiempo para poder seguir adelante con tu vida y que no será fácil, pero Ichigo- hice una pausa apoyando mis manos en sus hombros, acercándome para pegar mi frente con la de ella –las personas que te aman estas preocupadas por ti, tu eres más fuerte que esto- cuando termine de hablar, varias lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro, me miraba sorprendida y con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

-l-lo siento- dijo abrazándose a mí, le devolví el abrazo cerrando mis ojos, apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza, la diferencia de estaturas en este momento era más evidente, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil, jamas permitiré que le hagan daño.

-no tienes que disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ahora amor mío, quiero que sonrías- dije acunando su rostro con mis manos y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares –quiero que me cuentes porque no estas luchando por superar esto-

-la verdad Kisshu es que… ya no puedo más con esto –hablo con tranquilidad, cosa que me sorprendió un poco –yo… desde que los padres de Aoyama estuvieron en mi casa eh estado teniendo pesadillas, veo a una mujer parecida a mi luchando contra Deep Blue… es extraño, no eh dormido bien desde entonces, no quise preocupar a nadie, pero no queria que me tomaran por loca –me sorprendió todo lo que dijo, así que eso era, ahora lo que podemos hacer es consultar con Pai, el quizá podrá ayudarnos.

-Ichigo, ninguno de nosotros te tomaríamos por loca, digo, los cyniclones estamos aquí, de por si la idea de que estemos aquí es extraño, pero lo estamos así que cualquier cosa es posible-

-gracias Kisshu- dijo abrazándome más fuerte, le correspondí el abrazo acariciando su cabello.

Luego de que me contara sus pesadillas en aquella colina, nos quedamos hasta entrada la noche, regresamos a casa sin la tele transportación así que el camino fue más largo, esa noche durante el viaje me abrazo más fuerte de lo que me había abrazado nunca, una vez en su casa sus padres la abrazaron felices de que su pequeña mostrara otro semblante.

El señor Momomiya me miro en un principio desconfiado, obviamente por el hecho de que me lleve a su hija todo el día a un lugar del que él no sabía, pero explicada la situación me abrazo agradecido por haber ayudado a Ichigo, esas muestras de cariño no son comunes en él, pero es comprensible.

El padre de Ichigo es muy sobreprotector e intuitivo, cuando me conoció sospecho de mí, pero no las típicas sospechas de un padre hacia el novio de su hija, cuando hablamos en su oficina, me dejo en claro que sabía que había algo extraño respecto a mí, me dijo que sabía que no era normal, me toco confesarle que no era de este mundo, que venía del espacio, se mostró escéptico y tuve que mostrarle mis orejas, se sorprendió pero luego de explicarle que mis intenciones para con Ichigo eran buenas y que los Cyniclones podemos amar a una sola persona por el resto de nuestras vidas accedió a dar su bendición para nuestra relación, pero claro, las cosas no quedaron ahí, me hablo largo y tendido de valores y ambos prometimos que Ichigo jamas se enteraría de nuestra charla, cuando la madre de Ichigo descubrió nuestro secreto él fingió sorpresa, lo cierto es que mi relación con la familia de Ichigo es muy buena, eso me agrada.

Seis meses pasaron, un día de esos 6 meses Ichigo acepto ir a un psicólogo, un día de esos meses ella comenzó a recuperar su brillo habitual, un día de esos meses ella…

-Vivamos juntos- me pidió que viviéramos juntos, hablamos con sus padres, ellos aceptaron, conseguí un departamento cerca de nuestra universidad para más comodidad, al principio me extraño, pero cuando le pregunte el porqué de su decisión me dijo que era una forma de superar lo que paso, me dijo que además a sus 20 años ya quería ser independiente, podría vivir sola pero dijo que se sentiría más segura conmigo.

Ella es la luz de mi vida, yo la amo y sé que me corresponde, la mudanza fue fácil, debido a mi habilidad de tele transportación, hemos estado viviendo juntos durante dos meses, para su cumpleaños faltan dos, es decir que pronto se cumplirá un año de lo que paso, desde ahora ya estoy organizando algo para borrar todos los malos recuerdos y crear nuevos.

-llegue a casa- la puerta del departamento se abrió, hoy las clases de Ichigo eran hasta la noche, mis clases acabaron a las 2, así que llegue temprano a casa.

-bienvenida Koneko-chan- dije acercándome para abrazarla –te estaba esperando, ¿hacemos la cena juntos?– su sonrisa, esa no tenía precio, es lo único por lo que gastaría millones, solo por ver esa dulce sonrisa, asintió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la cocina.

Nuestro departamento es sencillo, está en el segundo piso de un edificio mediano, la sala de estar no es muy grande, tiene dos habitaciones, una la ocupamos ambos, si, dormimos juntos, pero no hemos hecho nada, respeto a Ichigo en todos los sentidos, aunque en ocasiones hemos estado a punto de hacerlo, claro que ella detiene las cosas y yo acepto su decisión, cada habitación tiene un baño con ducha incluida, la cocina es lo suficientemente grande para que quepamos los dos y tiene el equipamiento necesario, tanto la habitación en la que dormimos y la sala de estar cuentan con una televisión, la que traje del departamento en donde vivía con mis hermanos y la que los padres de Ichigo nos regalaron.

Por cierto antes de que lo olvide, Pai y Lettuce también viven juntos, el enano también vive con ellos. Entro a la cocina y veo a Ichigo picando verduras, la abrazo por la espalda aspirando el aroma a fresas que desprende, entre risas ella me separa y me dice que nos apuremos, así lo hago y en cuestión de minutos la cena esta lista, como todas las noches de viernes nos sentamos con nuestra comida en el gran sillón-cama de la sala frente al televisor.

-Kisshu, me eh estado preguntando algo- menciona mientras comemos, le miro interrogante para que continúe mientras agarro el vaso de jugo –tu… bueno… ¿Cómo se casan en tu planeta?– lo que dijo me hizo escupir el jugo que estaba tomando, no me esperaba que preguntara eso, digo, si el asunto era casarse no hubiese esperado ya que en mi planeta podemos casarnos a partir de los 16 años.

-¿a qué ha venido esa pregunta?- le digo alzando una ceja, ella me mira sonrojada.

-no debí preguntar- entiendo lo que piensa así que me apresuro a hablar.

-Koneko-chan tranquila, no quería que sintieras que yo no quiero casarme contigo, lo que pasa es que no pensé que llegaras en algún momento a pensar en eso- me mira sorprendida y otra vez entiendo en que piensa.

-eres un arrogante, pero… Kisshu, te amo, es normal que una humana fantasee con su boda, pero como fantasear cuando no sé cuáles son las costumbres de tu gente- le sonrío, no es la única que ha soñado en como seria nuestra boda.

-bueno Ichigo… mmm- dudo unos momentos antes de continuar, ya que para que se celebre una boda en mi planeta, lo primero que se hace es una unión, mmm bueno, primero hacen el amor, es extraño pero mi gente cree que eso trae prosperidad a la pareja y que afianza el amor interno que se profesan, mi gente no ve la unión de dos cuerpos como algo simple, para nosotros es más complejo.

-si no me quieres decir no importa- menciona.

-¡no!, no es eso, es que es difícil de explicar- me sonrojo hasta las orejas, lo sé porque siento calientes mis mejillas.

-lo entenderé, pero… ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- suelto un suspiro y me dispongo a buscar en mi mente las palabras adecuadas para explicarle.

-veras, para que una pareja se case, lo primero que hay que hacer es… es… mmm… ugh, tener relaciones, hacer el amor- digo mirándola avergonzado, a pesar de ambos tener 20 años, claro que ella me lleva unos meses por delante, Ichigo se sonroja a más no poder, podría jurar que hasta le salían humo de las orejas.

-¿de- de ver-dad?- tartamudea, yo asiento para confirmar lo que eh dicho, nos miramos y de alguna manera la conexión en nuestros ojos provoca la risa de ambos, el ambiente se calma y por unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio, terminamos de comer así y lavamos los platos juntos, sin hablarnos. Una vez acabamos de lavar los platos regresamos al sillón, es inevitable que termináramos hablando de esto en algún punto, a veces dormimos en el sillón así, mientras veo que Ichigo va a nuestro cuarto para atraer unas cobijas yo acomodo el sillón para que cumpla con su segunda funcionalidad, que es la de ser una cama.

-bien- dice Ichigo una vez acabamos de acomodar las cosas, enseguida nos metemos en el sillón ella del lado izquierdo y yo el derecho, nos acostamos frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos, sonrió como bobo y la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo.

-nuestro planeta se rige por una monarquía –comienzo a explicar– una vez hecha la unión, el rey los bendice en una ceremonia, cada año todas las parejas que se unieron asisten a una ceremonia colectiva, en el caso de mi familia es diferente, la ceremonia se puede hacer cuando la pareja quiera-

-¿Por qué con tu familia es diferente?- no podía revelarle mi secreto, no aún.

-como sabes mi padre es un general de alto rango, así que ese es el motivo- uff creo que la libre, bien.

-entiendo, Kissh, también estaba preguntándome algo más-

-está bien, responderé lo que sea- se sonrojo a más no poder, yo solo sonreí porque sospechaba que seria.

-¿crees que podremos tener hijos?- a pesar de que lo sospechaba, me dejo sorprendido, le sonreí, este era un asunto que ya había discutido con Pai antes, cuando Ichigo acepto ser mi novia, la idea de formar una familia con ella me lleno por completo la mente, Pai entonces me vio tan emocionado que me dio una charla que me bajo de las nubes.

-Ichigo- le llame suavemente acariciando su mejilla –hay un 30% de probabilidad de que podamos tener hijos, nuestro ADN es compatible, pero no tentemos certeza de que sea posible–

-es pronto para pensar en eso, creo, pero tenía esa duda, gracias por decírmelo- asentí en respuesta y me quede mirándola, admirando lo linda que se veía con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro.

El semestre estaba a punto de terminar, Ichigo y yo estábamos muy estresados por eso, hable con mi padre, sin que Ichigo se enterase, me estaba pidiendo que regresara a Cyniclonia, solo por un tiempo para resolver unos asuntos importantes de mi familia, luego regresaría, le dije que esperara hasta que el cumpleaños de Ichigo pasara, que entonces organizaría yo mismo el viaje con mis hermanos.

-¿te falta mucho para terminar?- le pregunte a Ichigo, estaba en la otra habitación, la que adecuamos para que fuese un estudio en donde hacíamos nuestras tareas, era lo suficiente espacioso para que cupieran dos escritorios y la pequeña máquina de coser de Ichigo, cuando Ichigo necesitaba cortar la tela unía los dos escritorios, en ese momento precisamente estaba confeccionando un vestido que contaría su nota final.

-no, estoy por acabar, ve a la cama, en unos minutos te alcanzo- asentí no muy convencido y fui a nuestra habitación a prepararme para dormir, una semana aproximadamente había pasado desde que tuvimos esa conversación, me sentía muy tranquilo desde ese día, un compañero de la universidad me dijo que esa calma se acabaría, los humanos tienden a ser muy dramáticos a veces, sonreí tratando de despejar esos pensamientos y me metí en la cama con un libro a esperar a Ichigo.

-juraba que te habías dormido ya- Ichigo entro a la habitación, deje el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesilla de noche, llevaba su pijama azul, un pantalón holgado y un buzo un poco apretado, se metió en la cama a mi lado, tenía ojeras por no dormir durante tres días para acabar su proyecto final, la rodee con mis brazos pegándola a mi cuerpo.

-no puedo dormir si no abrazo a mi peluche de gato, Koneko-chan- me miro y rio por mi comentario, me regreso el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-te amo Kissh- me dijo y sonreí como bobo, jamas me cansaría de escucharlo, no me pude contener más e hice lo que llevaba evitando durante la semana por el estrés, la bese, necesitaba eso tanto como el aire para respirar, Ichigo me siguió, era un beso muy dulce.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me miro entonces con intensidad, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y volvió a besarme, de alguna manera no me gustaba como se estaban dando las cosas, presentí que algo malo pasaría, aun así continúe con el beso que poco a poco dejo de ser inocente y paso a ser un beso lujurioso, sabía muy bien como acabarían las cosas, aun así le seguí el juego a Ichigo, mi lengua exploro la boca de ella, al igual que la de ella, en un arrebato me puse sobre Ichigo sin dejar de besarla.

Mi mente en algún momento se desconectó y no podía pensar en nada, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por la sensaciones que me provocaba el estar de esta manera con mi Koneko-chan, en un punto sus manos se introdujeron en mi camiseta, estaba acariciando mi espalda, sin embargo yo solo la estaba abrazando, temía se asustara, como la mayoría de veces, el autocontrol que tenía estaba desapareciendo con sus caricias, me aventure a besar su cuello mientras escuchaba como ella dejaba escapar varios suspiros, seguí un camino de besos hasta el cuello del buzo, aparte la tela hasta llegar a donde comenzaban sus pechos.

-esto… está mal Koneko-chan, no debemos- tuve un pequeño momento de lucidez, entonces intente detener lo que estábamos haciendo, tenía el presentimiento de que aún no estaba lista para esto.

Se me quedo viendo unos segundos y sin decir nada me beso, mi cordura desapareció nuevamente, mis instintos me superaron y entonces comencé a acariciar el cuerpo de Ichigo por sobre la tela del pijama, delinee con mis manos su cintura desde arriba hasta abajo. Levante la tela del buzo encontrándome con su ombligo, comencé entonces a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a su pecho, sus gemidos llenaron mis oídos cuando me arriesgue a apretar suavemente uno de sus pechos con mi mano, la vista sin duda era una de las mejores que había tenido nunca.

La bese, pero cuando me separe y la mire a los ojos, todo rastro de deseo se borró de mí, quería hacer esto con Ichigo, de verdad quería hacerlo, porque solo entonces me podría casar con ella en mi planeta, eso era lo que más quería en el mundo. Pero, cuando vi sus ojos, el alma casi se me sale del cuerpo, solo entonces lo entendí, ella se estaba forzando a hacer esto, estaba asustada, no quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera, así que haciendo acopio de mí cordura me levante de encima de ella y me senté en el filo de la cama.

-no puedo… Ichigo no puedo hacer esto-

-¿Por qué?-

-estas asustada, no quiero que sea de esta manera, quiero que tiembles de placer bajo mi cuerpo, pero no de miedo, Ichigo te estas forzando a hacer esto y no tiene que ser de esa manera-

-yo…-

-no digas nada, sé que no estas lista aun, estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no te fuerces a hacer esto si no estás lista-

-lo siento- escuche sus sollozos mientras se abrazaba a mi espalda pasando sus brazos por mi torso, con una mano acaricie las suyas.

-no tienes que disculparte- dije dándome vuelta para encontrarme la imagen de ella con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-tengo que…-

-no, no tienes que disculparte- le interrumpí, con mis pulgares limpie sus lágrimas, luego acune su cara y le di un beso –iré a tomar una ducha ¿sí?, quiero que estés tranquila, no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que paso, vamos despacio Koneko-chan, te amo, eso jamas lo olvides–

-está bien- me sonrió y se acostó en la cama mientras yo iba al baño del cuarto a ducharme.

Mientras me duchaba no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que vivió Ichigo, esas pesadillas perdieron frecuencia cuando se las conto a Pai, él dijo que hay algo extraño y que investigaría, él sabía algo más pero no me lo quería decir, sabiendo cómo es él no podía exigirle nada, simplemente me toca esperar, ya no tiene esas pesadillas, pero aún me preocupa.

Salí de la ducha y me puse el pijama, cuando salí del baño vi a Ichigo dormida, me acosté a su lado y con cuidado de no despertarla la abrace por la espalda y luego de unos minutos me quede dormido.

La mañana llego, el sonido del despertador detuvo mi sueño, aun adormilado busque a mi lado a Ichigo, no la encontré, trate de no asustarme y pensé que quizá se levantó temprano y está en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, me levante, pues el sueño se esfumo enseguida, camine a la cocina y empecé a desesperarme cuando no encontré a Ichigo.

Recorrí el departamento y no la encontré, por ultimo revise el armario para confirmar mis sospechas. No estaba, faltaban varias prendas suyas, la maleta grande de viaje tampoco estaba, algunos de sus libros de la universidad y el vestido que estuvo haciendo ayer, fui a la sala tambaleándome sin poder creer que ella no estaba, que se había ido, que me había abandonado, recién ahí note que había una hoja blanca encima de la mesa de centro de la sala, camine hasta ahí y levante el papel esperando tener una buena explicación de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo las palabras escritas en la hoja me supieron amargas, caí de rodillas y entonces llore, esas simples palabras habían terminado de romper mi corazón.

 _"Lo siento"_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Notas finales.

Hey, hemos llegado al final de este capitulo, ¿qué tal les parecio?. Bueno lo que queria decir... mas bien preguntar, era si se dieron cuenta de las pistas que deje en los caps anteriores, ¿que particularidades notaron?

Otra cosa, ¿quieren lemon? porque si no, no lo hare, no tengo problema en no hacerlo. Nos leemos Bye

TsukihimePrincess: me tomare una copa de clorox, no queria hacer eso pero era necesario, yo misma lo matare jajjajaajajajaj, bueno aqui tienes la respuesta de porque se cerro, claro que es mas grave de lo que parece, espero te haya gustado este cap, nos leemos, bye

Sarada Uzumaki: me alegra que te haya encantado el capituo, esperemos a ver que pasa pero pronto veremos a Aoyama convertirse en Deep Blue, Kisshu ayudara mucho a Ichigo en muchos sentidos, pero como viste hoy no es tan simple, pero luego de la tormenta llega la calma, eso tenlo por seguro, amo que leeas mi historia, nos leemos Bye


	13. Capitulo XII: ¡SORPRESA!

Notas de Autor

Hola mis amores ¿como estan?, como habran notado el capitulo de hoy que por cierto lo subi muy rapido, me ataco la inspiracion, ademas de que quiero avanzar antes de estrar a clases y sumergirme en deberes, el cap se llama sor-pre-sa jejejej veamos si logro sorprenderlos :v

abajo respondo los comentarios eh, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo XII: ¡SORPRESA!

Pov Ichigo.

Mis acciones y mi actitud no han sido las correctas, eso lo tengo bien presente, pero lo que eh vivido me han dejado una marca muy profunda en mí, amo a Kisshu, sin embargo creo que al estar juntos solo le causare problemas, lo mejor sería que el regresara a su planeta. No quiero que ponga mi bienestar por encima del suyo, ambos nos enamoramos el uno del otro sin importar el tiempo, por eso no quiero causarle problemas.

Anoche cuando me abrazo con esa ternura me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño, sabía que él me esperaría sin importar nada, pero yo no podía hacerle eso, más cuando se iría a su planeta, no quería que se sintiera atado a mí. Mientras se duchaba le llego un mensaje a su celular, nunca fui de esas novias celosas y obsesivas, pero leí el nombre de Pai en la pantalla y me imagine que era algo importante, así que abrí el mensaje por si acaso para avisarle cualquier cosa a Kisshu.

 _"Kisshu, nuestro padre quiere que vayamos lo más pronto posible, adelanto la fecha y no esperara"_

Lo que decía en el mensaje me recordó aquello que llevaba ignorando desde hace tres años que empecé a salir con él, que no era de este planeta y que eventualmente tendría que regresar al suyo y que por más que su padre me aceptara yo era una humana, el mismo lo había dicho, no había certeza de que pudiéramos tener un hijo, lo más seguro es que su padre querría tener nietos, yo no podía darle la familia que Kisshu quería, debo dejarlo ir, después de todo el no pertenece aquí.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres, estos me recibieron extrañados pero no preguntaron nada para mi buena suerte, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. En la madrugada me levante para meter solo lo necesario en una maleta, incluyendo el vestido para mi nota final de la universidad.

A penas llegue a la casa de mis padres, prepare mis cosas para ir a la universidad, salí enseguida y como aún era temprano camine a paso lento por la frias calles de Tokyo para llegar a la parada de autobús, de alguna manera sentía como si la gente a mi alrededor en el autobús me miraran, en la calle y los estudiantes que iban entrando a la universidad, sentía miradas acusatorias en mi espalda, como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes, de hecho así era como me sentía.

-¡hey! Ichigo- mi paso y mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, era una de mis compañeras de clase que venía apresurada cargando una bolsa, seguramente era el trabajo final.

-Haruka, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirando como jadeaba, por haber corrido supuse.

-te eh estado llamando por un buen rato para que me esperaras y entráramos juntas, pero no me hacías caso y solo seguías caminando-

-lo siento, mi cabeza esta en las nubes hoy-

-mhp, se nota, por cierto ¿cómo es que has llegado sola hoy?, ¿y tu novio?- la mención de Kisshu hizo que me sobresaltara y bajara la cabeza apenada –oh, lo siento, no pretendía…–

-no te preocupes, ya pasara- le interrumpí – mejor vamos rápido, debemos entregar esto, entre más rápido lo entreguemos, más rápido podre invitarte un café– Haruka asintió y entramos a la universidad, lo cierto es que no teníamos hora de entrega, el maestro había dicho que todo el día estaría en su oficina recibiendo los trabajos finales.

Hicimos las cosas lo más rápido, el maestro recibió nuestros trabajos y los reviso enseguida para darnos la nota, nuestras obras las dejamos ahí porque dijo que querían hacer un recopilatorio con los trabajos de todos.

-¡Ichigo eres sorprendente!- por más que mi nota fuera más alta y recibiera halagos de mi compañera, no me sentí de lo mejor.

-vamos, no es para tanto, solo eh hecho mi mejor esfuerzo- respondí tratando de ocultar como me sentía en realidad, ella hizo un puchero y yo trate de reír.

Luego de salir de la universidad fuimos a una cafetería, conforme los segundos pasaban, me sentía peor, en algún punto deje de escuchar lo que Haruka decía sobre una de sus conquistas, solo podía pensar en lo que Kisshu quizás estaría haciendo en ese momento y como si le hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, mi teléfono comenzó a reproducir Boulevard of broken dreams, cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla no pude evitar la punzada en mi corazón, enseguida colgué y apague mi teléfono, me disculpé con Haruka, le deje dinero para que pagara la cuenta y salí corriendo de ahí, corrí hasta que mis piernas perdieron fuerza, sin darme cuanta gruesas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

Ese día fui a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, por los siguientes días hice lo mismo, aunque no sentía ganas de comer, me obligaba a hacerlo, bajaba cuando mis padres no estaban, pero cuando me topaba en la casa con ellos me miraban de una forma que no podía o no quería interpretar, Kisshu en la siguiente semana fue a mi casa repetidas veces buscando hablar conmigo, lo miraba desde mi ventana irse y cuando se daba cuenta de que lo observaba cerraba la cortina bastante rápido, mis calificaciones llegaron por correo electrónico así que no tuve que topármelo en la universidad, aun así, pase llorando toda esa semana, aunque también me sirvió para pensar mejor las cosas.

El viernes en la mañana de la semana que pase en mi casa, recibí un mensaje de Shirogane, haría una reunión a las 10 AM para hacer un anuncio, obligada tenía que ir, ni siquiera había ido los entrenamientos en esa semana, si faltaba a esa reunión lo más seguro fuera que Shirogane iría personalmente a gritarme.

Camine hacia el café a pasos sumamente pesados, obviamente me encontraría con Kisshu ahí, no quería que las cosas se complicaran más, llegue al café y me encontré con mis amigas, ellas no hicieron ningún comentario respecto a mi huida del departamento que compartía con Kisshu, aunque obviamente lo sabían de sobra, bajamos al salón de entrenamiento, Zakuro me mataba con su mirada, en la que pude leer "¿hasta cuándo vas a huir?", trate de ignorar el hecho de que sabía que tenía razón.

-bien chicas- Shirogane entro a la sala de entrenamiento junto con Keichiro –la hemos reunido aquí para informarles que suspenderemos los entrenamientos por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todas al unísono, la verdad es que yo me esperaba esto, más con el mensaje de Pai.

-porque nos tenemos que ir a nuestro planeta para resolver unos asuntos-

Todas parecieron sorprendidas cuando Pai apareció en la sala de entrenamiento, con sus hermanos detrás de él, y un cyniclon más de cabello rojo y ojos castaños, su piel era igual que la de los tres hermanos, me extraño que llevara un uniforme militar parecido al del padre de los chicos, lo más seguro es que lo hayan mandado para que los llevaran de vuelta a su planeta. Deje de mirar al cyniclon pelirrojo y mi mirada se dirigió a la de Kisshu, cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron me di cuenta de que su aspecto no era el mejor, parecía no haber dormido en un par de días, realmente se veía fatal, el pensar que quizás eso fuera mi culpa me lleno el pecho de dolor.

-¿Qué asuntos?- escuche que pregunto Lettuce, al parecer Pai tampoco le había dicho nada a ella, note que Kisshu me miraba queriendo hablar conmigo, pero con sus hermanos y todos ahí no lo haría, al menos aún no.

-sus majestades tienen que partir cuanto antes para reportar sobre su situación en este planeta, deberán entregar un informe detallado de su investigación en cuanto a la raza humana, además de acompañar a su alteza el rey de Cyniclonia en la inauguración de la construcción de la nueva ciudad- hablo el cyniclon pelirrojo con voz monótona, me recordó a Pai hace unos años, un momento ¿dijo sus majestades?

-como ha dicho Hars, debemos volver a nuestro planeta para entregar un informe, nos iremos un mes y volveremos luego de haber terminado nuestros asuntos allí- me quede callada y no dije nada, estaba procesando mi error, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y me sentí muy avergonzada, había malentendido todo, quería preguntar porque les decían majestades, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

-¿Pai por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué los llama majestades?- Lettuce hizo la pregunta que se quedó atorada en mi garganta, cuando mire a Kisshu en busca de explicaciones este solo evito mi mirada poniendo su cara a un lado.

-veo que las señoritas no están informadas, los jóvenes aquí, son de la realeza, los príncipes de Cyniclonia, el señor Kisshu Ikisatashi es el heredero al trono- todo se volvió silencio luego de que el cyniclon pelirrojo dijera eso, todos en la sala quedaron boquiabiertos, incluyéndome a mí.

-¿por- por qué no lo dijeron?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Kisshu no quería que te enteraras, tenía miedo de que cambiaras tu manera de tratarlo- así que era eso, fruncí el ceño, me mintió, todos ellos me habían mentido, bueno me habían escondido información, pero era casi lo mismo, di media vuelta comenzando a subir las escaleras para salir de ahí, estaba enojada con los cyniclones y conmigo misma por todo lo acontecido.

-¿Cómo va a pensar que yo cambiaría por eso?- masculle mientras iba caminando.

-¡Koneko-chan!- escuche a Kisshu gritarme, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado en mi pecho haciendo que fuera más despacio, mi pecho dolía y las lágrimas ya habían empezado su recorrido en mis mejillas.

Cuando lo escuche gritarme una vez más, yo ya había llegado a la puerta del café, me desespere así que comencé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas, había corrido unas cuantas cuadras ya cuando Kisshu se apareció frente a mi haciendo que frenara de golpe, se aprovechó de su habilidad para aparecer frente a mí y acorralarme.

-hablemos- demando.

-no quiero- dije tratando de pasar por un lado de él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- dijo deteniéndome.

-ya te dije que lo sentía- dije logrando escabullirme por un lado de él.

-En una carta. Eso no es suficiente, Ichigo, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿De qué huyes? ¿Piensas que no valgo para ti por ser de otro planeta?- dijo, su tono dolido me taladro los oídos hasta llegar al corazón, provocando un punzante dolor en mi pecho.

-no es eso- dije en un susurro que el por supuesto escucho.

-¿entonces qué es? ¿Es por lo que dijo el mensajero que envió mi padre? Por eso no quería decírtelo- No, no era eso, no me importa si es de la realeza, me importa como persona, me importa lo que piensa y todo lo que es en su corazón.

-no es por eso- dije de manera seria mirándolo y antes de que hablara agregue –siempre dices que respetas mis decisiones, así que hazlo ahora también– me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ME VOY MAÑANA, VEN COMIGO, TE ESTARE ESPERANDO- escuche a lo lejos y llore todavía más.

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las 2, ya que estuve dando un par de vueltas por ahí antes de ir a mi hogar, cuando por fin me digne a poner un pie en mi casa, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Lettuce estaba ahí, me esperaba sentada en el sillón más grande de la sala, la salude con una sonrisa forzada y le pregunte para que había venido, con un suspiro me aclaro que mis padres no se encontraban, que venía a hablarme de algo muy importante.

-Si es de Kisshu, no quiero saber nada-

-¿Por qué?- fue directa y tenía una mirada seria, no podía creerlo, jamas había visto a Lettuce así.

-por-porque… yo… ¿Por qué vienes a abogar por él? ¿Acaso te lo pidió?- logre preguntar, ella me miro ofendida.

-no pienses eso, estoy aquí por mi cuenta, porque me preocupa mi amiga-

-bueno pues di lo que tengas que decir-

-¿Por qué huiste del departamento?- esperaba que preguntara eso.

Le conté avergonzada lo que paso el departamento la noche antes de huir de ahí, explique qué confundí el mensaje de Pai, era mi amiga después de todo y no podía mentirle, le explique también que ahora que estaba enojada por lo que me oculto por tantos años, ella asintió a cada una de mis palabras sin interrumpirme.

-ya entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ichigo, piensa en cómo se siente y como se sintió Kisshu-san- ladee la cabeza confundida.

-creo que… no eh pensado en eso-

-ambas sabemos cuánto lleva enamorado él de ti, tienes miedo de no poder cumplirle como mujer y que eventualmente te deje por ese hecho, sin embargo por lo que me contaste que dijo hoy, no me queda duda de que él te ama, te ha dicho que te esperara y esa es suficiente prueba de que no se ira jamas de tu lado- le mire sorprendida, había leído entrelineas, me había leído como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

-creo que por el momento necesito pensar en lo que has dicho- le sonreí, esta vez un poco más sincera –pero, tienes razón- dije suspirando, Lettuce se levantó del sillón y se acercó al que yo estaba sentada y se sento a mi lado para abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo más tranquila que antes.

-vuelve pronto con Kisshu-san, ambos se necesitan- asentí y de pronto mi vista se fijó en la mano de Lettuce, un anillo dorado brillante con un rubí en forma de corazón.

-Lettuce tu…-

-mhp, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Acaso Pai y tú ya…?- llevo su vista a donde se dirigía la mia y se puso roja como tomate.

-em yo… mmmm… este…- reí por sus balbuceos.

-seguro Pai ya te explico cómo se casan en su planeta-

-sí, hoy me pidió que mañana lo acompañara a su planeta- reí contenta por mi amiga y le abrace más fuerte que antes.

-¿y cómo es?- mi pregunta imprudente la puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso se podía.

-bu- bueno Pai, fue muy dulce conmigo, obviamente dolió pero…- al principio tartamudeo, luego sus ojos brillaron con amor y emoción –fue maravilloso Ichigo, no me arrepiento y no me queda duda de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él–

Luego de esa confecion por parte de Lettuce charlamos un poco más, a eso de las 5 PM dijo que tenia que irse para arreglar todo para el viaje, le despedi un poco mas tranquila que antes, pero primero debía pensar en que le diría a Kisshu en cuanto fuera con él, caminaba de un lado a otro como león en jaula, me sentía frustrada por no poder organizar mis ideas, de rato en rato me acercaba al espejo de la sala para practicar lo que diría.

Una hora más tarde mis padres entraron apresurados a la sala con un paraguas en mano, no supe que estaban ahí hasta que mi mama dijo mi nombre con tono de preocupación, cuando voltee a verlos sonreí como una niña que acababa de cometer una travesura sin que mis padres se enteraran, lo cierto que la travesura aun no la cometía pero por ahí iba.

-Ichigo, lo que tengas que hacer hazlo ahora sin dudar, si dudas el problema se hará cada vez más grande- esperaba que mi madre me hablara con su tono dulce, sin embargo el que me dijo eso fue mi padre, me miro serio, pero en sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de orgullo, de alguna manera escuche como si el susurrara:

 _"has madurado pequeña, estoy orgulloso de ti"_

No espere nada y salí corriendo de ahí, voltee un momento para ver a mis padres abrazándose y sonriendo en la puerta de la casa, les mande un beso y seguí corriendo, mi celular lo llevaba en el bolsillo, sin importarme que se dañara por la lluvia. Algunas cuadras más adelante note que estaba empapada por completo, agradecí a Shirogane por presionarnos tanto con los entrenamientos, porque si no estuviera muy cansada y sin aliento.

Corrí como una media hora sin sentir cansancio, solo pensaba en llegar pronto a nuestro departamento, al hogar que habíamos formado los dos, decidí transformarme en mew Ichigo para poder llegar más rápido saltando por los tejados, gracias a Dios no había nadie en las calles por la lluvia. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba des transformándome y entrando al edificio, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, al llegar al segundo piso camine a paso decidido por el pasillo, dejando un rastro de agua a mi paso.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del departamento dude un poco en tocar el timbre, moví inquieta mi pierna mientras me mordía la uña del pulgar, al final toque el timbre y tras unos minutos que me parecieron años, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver los ojos sorprendidos de Kisshu, le sonreí un poco cohibida.

-Hola- salude con la mano -¿puedo pasar?-

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Notas finales.

Hey, hemos llegado al final de este capitulo, ¿qué tal les parecio?. No se si los sorprendi, no tengo nada mas que decir, solo agradecere una vez mas porque se den el tiempo de leer esto, Nos llemos Bye

TsukihimePrincess: nuevamente aqui esta la respuesta a tu pregunta, ya paso la tormenta... vamo ahi con un arcoiris bien lindo, no te enojes :) espero te haya gustado este cap, nos leemos Bye

Sarada Uzumaki: A ver muchachita, vamos a hacer una cosa, me interesa mucho esa idea, la voy a tomar pero hay que discutirla, veras, buscame en mi facebook como Dayome Narvaez, tengo una foto de Miraculous Ladybug de perfil, es un fanart medio anaranjado, me envias la solicitud y en cuanto te la acepte me envias un mensaje diciendo que eres tu, ahi discutiremos el asunto de la idea, gracias por leer mi historia y estare esperando tu solicitud, Nos leemos Bye.


	14. Capitulo XIII: Ahora somos uno

Notas de Autor

Hola mis amores ¿como estan?, la verdad planeaba subir este cap el domingo de la semana que publique el otro cap, pero me surgieron problemas y ya no pude, ahora... anuncio que ya entre a clases, y de hecho tengo un chingo de deberes que hacer pero me di el tiempo de corregir este cap para publicarlo... no me pude resistir, probablemente publique el siguiente en navidad o año nuevo y un especial navideño de ellos, segun como vayan las cosas en la universidad, solo una cosa más, en el fic hay una referencia de una pelicula, el primer comentario que me diga de cual es se gana un one shot de su OTP de cualquier anime o serie.

Advertencia: ya saben, lemon +18, menores de edad y bla bla bla...

abajo respondo los comentarios eh, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo XIII: Ahora somos uno

Pov Kisshu

-hola, ¿puedo pasar?- asentí sin decir nada y me hice a un lado para que pasara.

Ichigo entro y yo cerré la puerta tras de mí, vi lo empapada que estaba así que no dude ni un segundo para comprender que si no hacía algo al respecto ella se enfermaría, me tele transporte justo cuando Ichigo se volteaba para mirarme, antes de desaparecer note la expresión triste en su rostro, enseguida adivine que era lo que estaba pensando, me apresure a tomar una toalla grande del baño y me tele transporte a tras de ella rodeándola con mis brazos y cubriéndola con la toalla.

-Kisshu yo…- dijo

-No- la interrumpí –no necesitas decir nada, lo entiendo y no te reprocho nada– la solté y ella volteo a verme agarrando los filos de la toalla.

-gracias- pronuncio finalmente, la mire y le sonreí para calmarla.

-ve a bañarte y ponerte algo abrigado, te vas a resfriar, la cena estará lista en unos minutos- me sonrió y se fue por el pasillo hacia nuestro cuarto.

Me apresure a hacer la cena, pensando en que si ella no quería tocar el tema yo tampoco lo haría, lo único que me importaba es que ella estuviera a mi lado, aunque no fuera como mi mujer, eh repetido hasta el cansancio que la esperaría y lo seguiré haciendo.

Pov Normal

Aproximadamente 15 minutos después Ichigo salió de la ducha, pensando en lo afortunada que era, ahora estaba más tranquila y estaba dispuesta a estar con el hombre que amaba, así que ignorando su pijama agarro la camiseta de Kisshu y se la puso, le cubría hasta medio muslo, se puso unas bragas de encaje blancas y salió de la habitación así.

Kisshu estaba terminando de poner los platos en la mesa de centro de la sala cuando vio a Ichigo caminar hacia él, casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver a Ichigo llevar una de sus camisetas, se sonrojo al instante y trato de que ella no lo notara terminando de poner la comida en los platos, como siempre comieron en la mesita de centro la sala, pero no en el mismo sillón uno a lado del otro, sino en diferentes sillones.

Verla así con su camiseta, que dejaba al descubierto sus blancas piernas, le hacían tener pensamientos pecaminosos que prefería no llevar a cabo por el bien de su relación, si bien las cosas se habían arreglado, aun pensaba que si intentaba algo así con ella, le rechazaría y huiría como antes, maldijo su suerte y al maldito de Aoyama que intento profanar a su gatita, sin embargo ella estaba ahí, sonriéndole como siempre cuando alzaba la vista de su plato y mirándole de una manera que no sabía cómo interpretar.

*acaso ella…* pensó, pero trato de desechar sus pensamientos enseguida.

Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, de vez en cuando mirándose, preguntándose el uno al otro algo que realmente no sabían que era, a medida que el tiempo pasaba el nerviosismo de ambos crecía, sentían una cierta incertidumbre de lo que pasaría cuando terminaran de cenar.

La primera en terminar fue Ichigo, se levantó y fue a lavar su plato, Kisshu pensó que talvez se volvió loco, pero juraría haber visto que Ichigo se inclinaba más de la cuenta al lavar su plato, se dijo a si mismo que no debía intentar nada indebido y siguió comiendo, Ichigo paso por su lado, el supuso que iría a la habitación para dormir, después de todo no había sido un día de lo más ligero. Termino de comer y se dispuso a lavar su plato, camino por la cocina con el sentimiento de felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo entero, su gatita estaba ahí, con él.

Cuando Kisshu acabo de lavar su plato y se acercó a la sala, noto que la televisión estaba prendida y que el sillón había sido acomodado como cama -Kissh ¿quieres ver una película?- dijo Ichigo mirándolo con sus ojitos brillantes, se metió debajo de la cobija que había acomodado en el sillón cama antes de que Kisshu regresara.

Kisshu asintió y se metió debajo de la cobija junto a Ichigo, pero a una distancia prudente de la misma, Ichigo hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, ninguno de los dos puso atención a la película, ambos estaban muy nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar. Ichigo disimuladamente se acercó a Kisshu para abrasarlo por la cintura, al principio Kisshu se quedó quieto dejándola ser, luego considero que no había porque estar nervioso, así que correspondió el abrazo. En un determinado momento Kisshu miro a Ichigo y le dio un beso en la frente, Ichigo le regreso la mirada, ambos sonrieron y la intensidad de sus miradas incremento, Ichigo solo pensaba en que ya no tenía dudas, por otro lado Kisshu pensaba que si Ichigo se lo permitía, sería lo más dulce que pudiera.

Sin darse cuenta el espacio entre ellos se acorto, dando paso a un beso tierno que se tornó en uno apasionado cuando Kisshu introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, ambos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro con la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse más cerca.

-Ichigo yo…- dijo Kisshu cortando el beso por falta de aire, Ichigo lo interrumpió con un pico.

-shh… no digas nada, mi amor-

-pero…- Ichigo negó.

-no tienes que decir nada, Kisshu, quiero ser tuya, en cuerpo y alma, estoy lista- los ojos de Ichigo brillaron de emoción, se sentía segura en los brazos de su amado cyniclon, ahora sería suya, bajo la ley de los cyniclones, nada más importaba.

-Ichigo- Kisshu no pudo contenerse más, vio en los ojos de Ichigo que decía la verdad, que estaba lista, le dio un beso tierno, luego otro y otro –te amo- dijo y la volvió a besar, ella correspondió con ansiedad mientras él se ponía encima de ella.

Pronto las prendas de ropa comenzaron a ser molestas entre ellos y poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer, Kisshu beso toda la piel a su alcance, mientras la desnudaba lentamente, le saco su camiseta dejándola en pantis ya que no se había puesto sujetador, Ichigo temblaba de placer bajo el musculoso cuerpo del cyniclon, aferrándose a sus hombros desnudos ya que antes ella le había sacado el suéter que llevaba.

-¡ah, Kisshu!- exclamo Ichigo cuando sintió como Kisshu besaba el interior de sus muslos, acercándose cada vez más a su intimidad. La pelirroja gimió de disconformidad cuando paso de largo de su entrepierna y siguió al borde de sus bragas, besando la zona de su abdomen suavemente, para luego hacer un camino de besos hasta sus pechos, Kisshu se apoyó en los codos para admirar a Ichigo, la pelirroja estaba jadeando, con los ojos entrecerrados y un sonrojo que se extendía de oreja a oreja, sin contar los varios chupones de su cuello, la imagen provoco más a Kisshu, que beso a Ichigo con pasión, la mano de Kisshu acaricio el abdomen de Ichigo, subió hasta el pecho Izquierdo de ella y lo amaso con suavidad.

-Ki-sshu- suspiro Ichigo separándose de él con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos, Kisshu le dedico un último pico para dirigir su boca al ceno derecho de Ichigo, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón con la lengua, los gemidos de la pelirroja no se hicieron esperar, así como la aparición de las orejas y cola de la misma.

-Te amo Ichigo- dijo Kisshu separando la cara del pecho de Ichigo para mirarla.

-yo también te amo, Kisshu- respondió Ichigo rodeando a Kisshu con sus brazos para jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo, en medio del beso Kisshu dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de ella para acariciar su intimidad por sobre la tela.

-mhm alguien está impaciente- dijo Kisshu con voz seductora mientras hacía pequeños círculos por encima de la tela, Ichigo no pudo aguantar sus gemidos, que salieron sin control de su boca, Kisshu deslizo las bragas de Ichigo hasta sacarlas.

-Kisshu- dijo Ichigo jadeando mientras Kisshu se sacaba las ultimas prendas que le quedaban, ahora los dos estaban desnudos, Ichigo miro el miembro erecto de Kisshu y por un momento se exalto, pensado en que era muy grande y que seguramente le dolería, Kisshu al ver la expresión de Ichigo sonrió acercándose a besarla, mientras recorría con sus manos el abdomen de Ichigo, hasta llegar a su intimidad ahora expuesta para él, el cyniclon se acomodó entre las piernas de Ichigo sin dejar de besarla y tocar su intimidad.

Pronto los gemidos de la pelirroja llenaron la habitación, al momento de introducir un dedo en la intimidad de Ichigo, la cual gimió mas fuerte al sentir los largos dedos del cyniclon invadir su entrada, continuaron besándose mientras el cyniclon embestía a la pelirroja con sus dedos.

-¡Ah! ¡Kisshu!- exclamo la pelirroja cortando el beso, siendo ambos unidos por un hilo de saliva, la cola de Ichigo se movía de lado a lado y sus orejas estaban bajadas, Kisshu al verla se le encendieron llamas en los ojos, la deseaba, la amaba, más que a nada en el universo, tomo delicadamente a Ichigo entre sus brazos, rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja, para levantarla y hacer que sentara en sus muslos, cerca de su virilidad; Kisshu beso los hombros de Ichigo, luego las líneas que hacían las clavículas, para hacer un camino de besos hasta su barbilla, para finalmente llegar a sus orejas y lamer el interior, provocando que Ichigo se estremeciera y soltara un gemido.

-si me dices que pare, lo hare, si te lastimo parare, no importa que- susurro Kisshu en su oreja de manera seductora, Ichigo tembló en los brazos del cyniclon, anticipando lo que venía a continuación.

-onegai, Kisshu, continua- dijo Ichigo con voz lujuriosa, Kisshu sonrió ladinamente, mientras tomaba con fuerza la cintura de Ichigo para levantarla, se aferró a ella con un brazo apegándola a sí mismo en tanto besaba sus pechos que habían quedado a la altura de su cara. Con la mano libre tomo su miembro entre su mano y lo posiciono en la entrada de la pelirroja.

-dejare que vayas a tu ritmo gatita- le dijo Kisshu en la oreja, tras una última intensa mirada entre ambos, Ichigo cerró los ojos y comenzó a bajar lentamente, aferrándose a los hombros de Kisshu con fuerza, sintiendo como el miembro de Kisshu se abría paso en el interior de ella, varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando finalmente toda la virilidad del cyniclon estuvo dentro, Kisshu dejó escapar un gruñido cuando sintió como el interior de Ichigo lo apretaba.

Al ver las lágrimas de Ichigo, Kisshu, beso y lamio sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una mirada un poco afligida, le sonrió a su amante y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de aferrarse a él en un abrazo como si su vida dependiese de eso, Kisshu correspondió el abrazo, acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja mientras daba cortos besos en su hombro, para que se relajara y diera paso al placer.

-Kisshu, sigue- dijo Ichigo ansiosa, una vez pasado el dolor no soporto la insistente necesidad de que Kisshu se moviera, sentía cosquillas en el vientre, que le hacían querer saltar.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Kisshu con tono de preocupación, entonces Ichigo no pudo soportarlo más y puso sus manos en el pecho del cyniclon para empujarlo, su espalda choco en los mullidos cojines del sillón cama con fuerza, sorprendido, no pudo hacer más que ver como Ichigo levantaba un poco sus caderas y luego se dejaba caer encima de su virilidad, sacándole un gemido alto a ambos, Ichigo repitió la acción una vez más, sintiéndose ambos en el cielo, acrecentando la necesidad de aumentar el rimo a las embestidas.

Ichigo entonces comenzó a subir y bajar, empalándose con el miembro de Kisshu mientras trataba de callar sus gemidos sin éxito. Kisshu disfrutaba ver a Ichigo de esa manera, con sus pechos rebotando pidiendo ser atendidos por él, sus manos que habían estado en las caderas de Ichigo, viajaron por su abdomen hasta llegar a los pechos de ella, amasándolos suavemente, quiso levantarse un poco para lamer los pezones rosados, sin embargo Ichigo no lo dejo, haciendo presión con sus manos en el pecho del cyniclon, en su lugar se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, entonces Kisshu movió su cadera de manera circular para luego dar una fuerte embestida a Ichigo, la cual lanzo un grito en tanto se separaba de Kisshu y arqueaba su espalda, dándole libre acceso a sus pechos al cyniclon.

-Kisshu… ¡ah! Te amo- pronuncio entre gemidos Ichigo.

-yo también te amo Ichigo- respondió Kisshu dando otra embestida a Ichigo.

Kisshu abrazo a Ichigo e invirtió los papeles, esta ve dejando a Ichigo bajo su cuerpo, para tenerla a su merced, sonrió ladinamente y comenzó a embestir duramente a la pelirroja, que gemía sin control.

-¡AH! ¡KISSHU, MÁS!- grito Ichigo - ¡MÁS!- repitió embriagada de placer, aruñando con una mano la espalda de Kisshu y con la otra apretando la sabana mientras su cola rodeaba la cintura del Kisshu. Las embestidas continuaron, de manera fuerte, el departamento se llenó de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, luego de unos minutos una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus espaldas, ambos llegaron al clímax, la pelirroja grito de placer y el cyniclon gruño dejando salir su semilla en lo más profundo de Ichigo, finalmente Kisshu se desplomo encima del pecho de Ichigo, ambos trataban de regular sus respiraciones, Ichigo acariciaba con una mano el cabello de Kisshu y con la otra hacia círculos en su espalda, mientras sentía la respiración de su amante en su pecho.

-Te amo- dijo son una sonrisa en sus labios, Kisshu la miro, su cabello suelto y largo se esparcía en la almohada de manera desordenada, y varios mechones se pegaban a su frente por el sudor, **"simplemente hermoso"** pensó el cyniclon sonriendo.

-yo también te amo gatita, ahora somos uno- dijo acercándose a besar a Ichigo, esta vez de manera dulce e inocente.

Kisshu salió de Ichigo y se acostó a su lado enredándola entre sus brazos, no se habían percatado del frio que la lluvia provocaba hasta ese momento, él los cubrió a ambos con la cobija, Ichigo se acurruco en el pecho de Kisshu, sintiendo sus ojos pesados, Kisshu apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Ichigo, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Ichigo fue la primera en dormirse, Kisshu contemplo su blanco rostro, sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingada y sus labios rojos con sabor a fresa, tratando de no despertarla movió su mano hasta llegar a su abdomen, lo acaricio cariñosamente, imaginando el cómo seria si Ichigo llegase a concebir a su hijo, una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios, había pocas probabilidades de que ocurriera, pero no perdía nada soñando, poco a poco sus ojos también pesaron, susurro un último te amo al amor de su vida y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

 ***** Al siguiente día *****

- _mamá, mamá- * **¿Qué pasa?***_

 _-mamá- *** ¿acaso me llaman a mi…?***_

 ** _*¿Quiénes son estos pequeños?*_**

-mhm…- Ichigo se movió perezosamente en el sillón, buscando a su acompañante a su lado, al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos, se sentó en el sillón cama sosteniendo la cobija en su pecho, preguntándose el porqué del sueño que había tenido, esos niños se parecían mucho a Kisshu, pero tenían sus ojos, y su cabello era rojo como el suyo, sonrió comprendiendo que eso quizá no pasaría y que su mente lo anhelaba tanto que hasta había soñado con ello.

Busco algo que colocarse para cubrir su desnudes, encontró la camiseta de Kisshu y sus bragas en el suelo, las tomo y se las puso dispuesta a ir a la cocina para ver que podía comer, su estómago ya le rugía, una vez que dio un paso lejos de la cama sintió un tirón en su vientre, trato de ignorar el dolor que eso le había provocado y camino hacia la cocina, olvidándose de la incomodidad al ver a su "esposo" si, ahora podía llamarlo así, ya que se habían unido bajo la extraña ley de los cyniclones, ahora solo faltaba que el padre de Kisshu bendijera su unión. Kisshu estaba sin camisa, solo con un pantalón deportivo de color negro, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, de lejos Ichigo pudo ver que estaba friendo unos huevos, camino con sigilo hasta llegar por detrás de él y abrasarlo por la espalda.

-buenos días mi amor- dijo Ichigo.

-Buenos días Koneko chan, ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?- dijo Kisshu dándose vuelta para corresponder el abrazo de manera correcta.

-está bien, no te preocupes- respondió Ichigo poniéndose de puntas para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-bien, siéntate, te serviré el desayuno- Ichigo asintió y fue a sentarse frente al mesón de la cocina, en unos bancos altos que no sabía de donde había sacado Kisshu.

-los traje de la casa donde vivía, estaban en el sótano- Ichigo asintió, supuso que se había levantado muy temprano, miro como Kisshu serbia la comida en los platos, una vez listo puso un plato de huevos fritos con tocino, unas tostadas y un jarro de leche frente a ella, el olor de la comida le lleno las fosas nasales y comenzó a comer apresurada.

-así que…- dijo Ichigo luego de tragar un bocado.

-¿mph, qué pasa?- pregunto Kisshu.

-¿príncipe eh?- dijo Ichigo con simpleza, Kisshu en su lugar se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

-si sobre eso…-

-no tienes que decir nada más, lo entiendo, pero… ¿ahora soy princesa no es verdad?- dijo Ichigo con los ojitos brillantes, Kisshu rio, sabía que su gatita a pesar de su madures y sus gustos no podía evitar comportarse como niña en ocasiones, fue un tonto al pensar que su gatita cambiaria con él por eso, cuando ella lo aceptaba con todas sus virtudes y defectos, otra razón por la que la amaba incondicionalmente.

Conversaron un rato más de cualquier cosa, ambos sonriendo porque se sentían plenos y más vivos que nunca. Cuando el reloj dio las diez, prepararon las maletas que faltaban y tras pasar por la casa de los padres de Ichigo anunciando su viaje, su futura boda y recogiendo la maleta que la pelirroja había dejado ahí hace unos días, partieron al café, donde estaba la nave cyniclon.

Se despidieron de sus amigos que se quedarían ahí, incluyendo a Pudding que no había podido ir porque tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos, la nave despego, con Lettuce, Pai, Taruto, Kisshu e Ichigo a bordo.

-Ichigo- llamo Kisshu a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mientras veía como ella maravillada contemplaba su amado planeta desde el espacio.

-Kisshu, esto es hermoso- dijo Ichigo sonriendo, volteando a mirar al cyniclon.

-Ichigo, sé que es un poco tarde, pero… aquí, frente al planeta que eh podido llamar mi hogar y frente las estrellas, quiero que aceptes esto- dijo abriendo una caja de terciopelo fucsia, donde reposaba un anillo con una perla rosada en el centro de una rosa, de color dorado con tres diamantes a cada lado.

Ichigo lloro de emoción ofreciéndole su dedo a Kisshu para que colocara el anillo, le quedaba perfecto, rodeo con sus brazos a Kisshu y lo beso de manera tierna, él también la abrazo de la cintura y le correspondió el beso, pensando en que sin duda.

La vida era buena…

Continuara...

* * *

Notas finales.

Que les parecio?... veremos que pasa ahora que se van al planeta de Kisshu.

TsukihimePrincess: bien ahora solo falta la bendicion de papito suegro... por que ya se casaron 7w7 espero te haya gustado, nos leemos bye

Sarada Uzumaki: espero este lemon te haya gustado 7w7, gracais por tus sugerencias, como dije tomare en cuenta lo que me dijiste, gracias por leerme, nos leemos bye


	15. Capitulo XIV: Dulce Corazón

Notas de Autor

Hola mis amores ¿como estan?, creo que no tengo mucho que decir, ustedes ya sabían que me demoraria en actualizar, sobre el especial de navidad, pues tenia muchos spoilers y no quiero revelar mucho, asi que guardemos esas sorpresas para luego, en fin este capítulo me salio mas largo de lo normal, aunque lo siento si resulta algo aburrido.

abajo respondo los comentarios eh, disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo XIV: Dulce Corazón

Pov Kisshu

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiéndome aun un poco somnoliento, llevábamos tres días en la nave, era un poco difícil saber el horario en el espacio, sin embargo la nave estaba programada para informarnos de eso cada 6 horas, intente moverme sin éxito al sentir un peso en mi pecho, sabía que era, así que sonreí, al parecer mi esposa siempre se despertaría después que yo; acaricie su cabello, escuche su calmado respirar, y mire sus largas pestañas, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, si es que eso acaso era posible.

-mhm Kisshu- mi gatita se removió en mis brazos, quejándose apenas.

-gatita despierta, debemos comer algo- recibí un quejido en respuesta, otra vez sonreí, sabía cuál era la manera de despertarla.

-un minuto más- pidió, mi sonrisa se volvió picara, al mismo tiempo que mi mano viajaba desde sus caderas hacia sus muslos para apretarlos.

-¿despertaras?- dije cuando ella pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa, me miro primero enojada, apoyándose con sus manos en mi pecho.

-ya que- suspiro, cambiando su mirada de una enojada a una dulce, combinada con una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello estaba desordenado, aun así, me parecía la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, me dio un corto beso en los labios y dijo –Buenos días, mi amor-

-buenos días, mi amor- respondí de igual manera.

Luego de cambiarnos, caminamos por los pasillos de la nave, tomados de la mano, en el cuarto donde teníamos la comida estaban ya Pai, Lettuce y Taruto, los tres comían lo mismo, una tasa de chocolate con unas tostadas.

-vaya, hasta que llegan- dijo Taruto, Pai simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Lettuce nos saludó alegremente, aun no podía creer que una chica como ella soportara a mi hermano y se llevaran tan bien, en fin, mi cuñada lo había elegido, como mi hermosa gatita me había elegido a mí. Serví la comida para Ichigo y para mí, mientras estuviésemos en la nave y desde nuestra llegada a mi planeta, hasta nuestro regreso a la tierra, logre convencerla de que se dejara consentir.

-ugh, dejen de ser tan melosos que me da diabetes- reí por el comentario de mi hermano menor.

-estas así porque Pudding no está, ¿no es así?- se puso rojo como un tomate, enseguida se tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba de chocolate en su tasa y se alejó con la tostada en la boca, se fue y antes de pasar por la puerta me grito un par de maldiciones.

-oye no lo trates así, ambos sabemos que si fuera al revés el que se burlaría seria él- odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Ichigo tenía toda la razón.

-tienes razón- respondí.

-así me gusta-

-creo que ya sabemos quién llevara las riendas de su matrimonio- Pai sin duda había escogido un momento bastante inoportuno para mencionar eso, aunque eso me hiriera el orgullo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que mi gatita me pidiera.

-pues…- dije y mire a Ichigo –es verdad-

Pai entonces me miro y mostro una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, sonreí por mi logro. Terminamos de comer y mientras Ichigo y Lettuce conversaban, yo fui con mis hermanos a la cabina de la nave, supe que no faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro planeta cuando pasamos por Plutón, las naves de los humanos eran simples, y les faltaban mucho para alcanzar nuestra tecnología, nuestras naves eran capases de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, por suerte no sentías la velocidad a la que viajaba y tenía todas la comodidades para un buen viaje. Sonreí de manera melancólica, los recuerdo me embargaron de repente.

-estas recordando la primera vez que fuimos a la tierra- afirmo mi hermano, tenía razón, recordé lo que pensaba mientras viajábamos, lo único que me interesaba era conseguir que mi gente y mi familia vivieran bien, era mi responsabilidad como príncipe de Cyniclonia. Cuando Deep Blue apareció, le quito el trono a mi padre, creyéndose el dios salvador de mi planeta, sus falsas promesas atraparon a la gente y aceptaron que mi padre desertara del trono, desde la llegada a Cyniclonia, según los relatos antiguos, los gobernantes se volvieron suaves, benevolentes, Vivian bien y en una sociedad de respeto entre todos, el único error que tuvieron fue el no respetar la naturaleza.

-me lees como un libro abierto, querido hermano- respondí, él puso una mano en mi hombro y yo fruncí el ceño en concentración, estábamos a unas cuantas horas de llegar a mi amado planeta.

La nostalgia me lleno, dejar mi planeta la primera vez fue difícil, la segunda vez fue aún peor, más por el hecho de que mi padre tenía que gobernar solo. Esos dos años que pase lejos de Ichigo me sirvieron para reflexionar, me encargaba de gobernar, junto a mis hermanos y mi padre, pero mi felicidad no la sentía completa, padre se dio cuenta de eso, un día en una reunión con los ancianos, me perdí en mis pensamientos, tenía que presentar un plan para optimizar algunos recursos naturales, sin embargo estaba ausente, tanto mi corazón como mi mente habían viajado a la tierra junto con la mujer que amo.

Muchos de los jefes de las familias más reconocidas de mi planeta, me presentaron a sus hijas, todas hermosas sin duda, esperaban que me prendara de alguna y me casara, pero mi corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más, es entonces que mi padre se preocupó, ese día hablo conmigo para saber que pasaba, desde mi regreso había preferido callar y no contarle nada, aquella vez le hable de mi amor por Ichigo y dándome cuenta de que no podía vivir más sin ella, le pedí a mi padre que me dejara ir a la Tierra, acepto y ahora me quería de regreso, supongo que ya era hora que sentara cabeza definitivamente y me casara con Ichigo, cosa que ya hice y solo me faltaba la bendición de mi padre.

-ahí está, hemos llegado hermanos- escuche decir a Pai, Taruto grito y yo sonreí, por fin podría mostrarle mi planeta a Ichigo.

-chicos, ¿Por qué el grito?- dijo mi cuñada entrando a la cabina de mando, Lettuce era una mujer muy dulce.

-señoritas, bienvenidas a Cyniclonia- dije con una sonrisa girando mi silla para mirarlas a ambas, sus miradas estaban fijas en la figura redonda frente a ellas, Cyniclonia era muy parecida a la tierra, me alegraba que la vieran de la manera en la que se veía ahora, con un súper continente verde, aunque nadie en la tierra lo supiera, mis hermanos y yo hemos estado monitoreando nuestro planeta, hemos visto su progreso, y ahora tiene mejor aspecto que antes, ya casi habíamos olvidado el paisaje sombrío y desértico de hace años.

-¡Kisshu!- Ichigo se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome, sonreí con más ganas todavía –me alegra haberte conocido y haber venido contigo, tu planeta es hermoso- la abrace de la cintura de vuelta e hice que se sentara en mi regazo, gire la silla para que siguiéramos teniendo la vista de mi planeta.

-espera a ver todo lo demás, esto no habría sido posible sin su ayuda, sin ayuda de las mew- le di un corto beso en los labios y con ello deje por terminada la conversación.

Los minutos restantes de viaje sirvieron para apreciación de Cyniclonia, Ichigo y Lettuce miraban con fascinación a medida que nos acercábamos a la atmosfera de mi planeta, Lettuce dejó caer algunas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por Pai. En el fondo yo también quería llorar, había extrañado mi planeta y ahora podía llevar a la mujer que amo al mismo.

Pov Ichigo

Ir al planeta de Kisshu por mucho era la mejor decisión que había tomado, junto con ser su esposa, la nave finalmente aterrizo y con ello mi corazón dio un vuelco, bajamos de la misma y a medida que caminábamos por las calles empedradas del planeta de Kisshu mi nerviosismo crecía, las dudas se hacían presentes en mi cabeza, ¿me aceptaría el padre de Kisshu? ¿Cómo se tomaría nuestro matrimonio? Es decir, el me aceptaba como su novia, sin embargo no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante esta situación.

-no te sientas tan nerviosa, las cosas irán bien- me dijo Kisshu apretando mi mano mientras caminábamos, Pai, Lettuce y Taruto iban delante de nosotros, le sonreí a Kisshu luego de ver la fascinación con la que Lettuce miraba todo así que por el resto del camino me dedique a disfrutar de lo que veían mis ojos, los predacitos flotaban en el cielo, ahora que los veía después de tantos años ya no me parecían tan malos, el paisaje que se me presentaba era realmente hermoso, en cierta manera se parecía a la tierra, al pasar por una especie de parque me percaté de que había flores de colores extravagantes y de formas extrañas, algunos animales que no sabría cómo describir también corrían o dormían tranquilos a la sombra de los árboles que se ubicaban en puntos estratégicos encima de unas bancas de piedra.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto Kisshu, rodeando con delicadeza mi cintura.

-me encanta- respondí, seguramente mi expresión era la de una niña pequeña en ese momento.

-luego te traeré a dar un paseo- asentí con una sonrisa, luego de unos minutos note que las casas aumentaban, varias de ellas tenían una forma semicircular, la gente que estaba fuera de ellas saludaba amablemente a Kisshu y sus hermanos, lo llamaban príncipes y mostraban mucho respeto a ellos, a nosotras nos miraban curiosas pero al notar que éramos las parejas de ellos sonreían.

Caminamos como por una hora, sin embargo no me sentí cansada en ningún momento, de pronto vi una gran estructura, tenía cierto parecido con el taj majal pero, mucho más pequeño, es interesante la cultura de los cyniclones, tienen raíces egipcias, además de la influencia de varias culturas antiguas de la tierra, entonces me vi a mi misma en ese mismo castillo, gobernando el mismo junto a mi esposo, valía la pena soñar, sin embargo algo me decía que mi lugar no era ahí, que ese puesto le pertenecía a alguien más, a aquella persona que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, tal vez en algún momento volvería y realmente estaría feliz de que lo hiciera.

La sorpresa no desaparecía de mi cara, estaba segura que Lettuce estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, más cuando casi tropieza cuando pasamos por las puertas de madera del castillo, Pai la sostuvo entre sus brazos y por el resto del recorrido por el castillo no la soltó de la cintura, en la entrada unos guardias nos miraron con sorpresa y saludaron manteniendo esa expresión, Kisshu los saludo con una sonrisa al igual que sus hermanos y nosotras, Pai obviamente mantenía su expresión seria de siempre. En el interior del castillo los cyniclones corrían de un lado a otro anunciando que el príncipe heredero y sus hermanos habían regresado, escuche mencionar a Pai que habíamos llegado antes de lo que pensaban, entonces comprendí porque tanto alboroto. Caminamos por los pasillos del castillo, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho para rebotar en las paredes, conforme íbamos avanzando algunas pinturas en las paredes parecieron cobrar vida y moverse un poco, eran cyniclones, supuse que serían los anteriores reyes, Kisshu me miro y luego a las pinturas, asintió dándome a entender que había acertado.

-llegamos…- dijo Pai, mire la gran puerta de madera, no había ningún guardia custodiando la entrada.

Kisshu toco la puerta y un adelante se oyó del otro lado, Kisshu empujo la puerta, en cuanto esta se abrió revelo al hombre que había visto una vez al mes a través de una pantalla gigante, verlo ahí, sentado en el escritorio, concentrado en varios papeles, me dio la sensación de estar mirando a mi esposo, tenían mucho parecido. Levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron, podría jurar que mientras se levantaba de su asiento una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-hijos míos, al fin están aquí, chicas por fin puedo conocerlas- nos envolvió en un abrazo a todos, sonreí, esto no esta tan mal, le devolvimos el saludo y nos invitó a sentarnos en unos sillones a un lado de su escritorio, Lettuce se sentó junto a Pai en un sillón de dos, Kisshu y yo nos sentamos en el sillón de tres y Taruto se sentó a nuestro lado.

-díganme, ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto el señor Kisho.

-padre- dijeron Kisshu y Pai al unisonó, ambos mostraron una sonrisa.

-¿lo dices tú primero o yo?- le pregunto Kisshu a Pai, él lo pensó un poco y luego asintió a Kisshu, su padre los veía extrañado.

-padre, ya no te presentare a Ichigo como mi novia- su padre se mostró extrañado y me miro interrogante, yo le sonreí de vuelta antes de que Kisshu continuara –ahora te la presentare como mi esposa, espero que me puedas dar tu bendición, a Ichigo y a mí, por su puesto a Lettuce y Pai también.

-estaría encantado de darles mi bendición- dijo sonriendo y punto de llorar, en ese momento un guardia entro anunciando que todo estaba listo, no supe hasta que se refería en ese momento, el padre de Kisshu nos llevó por los pasillos del castillo, ninguno de nosotros cabía de la felicidad, incluyendo a Pai que tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro, era obvio que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa, caminamos por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a un inmenso comedor, las sillas de color blanco con la mesa del mismo color, todo el lugar era sencillo y perfectamente adornado, los sirvientes del castillo nos ubicaron en las sillas a los lados de la cabecera de la mesa donde se sentó, a su lado Derecho se sentaron Pai, Lettuce y Taruto, frente a ellos nos sentamos nosotros, nos pasaron varios platos cubiertos, según las expectativas que tenía, y al ser otro planeta, me imagine los platillos extraños y muy poco apetecibles.

-entiendo que quizá nuestra comida sea bastante diferente que la de la tierra así que mande preparar platillos parecidos a los de la tierra, con ingredientes similares- los sirvientes alzaron la cubierta de cada plato, note la cara de desagrado de Lettuce, pues por más que fueran parecidos a los platillos de nuestro planeta seguían teniendo ese toque extraño, sin embargo los platos a mi vista se me hicieron de lo más apetecible, mi cuerpo reacciono ante el humeante plato frente a mí, el rey nos miró esperando que alguien diera el primer bocado.

-no tienes que comerlo, tenemos comida en la nave- yo le sonreí a Kisshu tomando el tenedor y llevándome un bocado de lo que parecía ser carne, pero esta tenía una tonalidad verde, como si estuviese podrida, aun así el sabor me pareció de lo más rico que había probado, era un sabor entre picante y dulce, seguí comiendo y los demás también comenzaron a comer, me sorprendió que aquellos platos no me produjeran cierto asco, era bastante extraño, por el contrario me parecían de lo más antojable, Lettuce por su parte hacia muecas debido a lo picante de la comida, por mi parte estaba muy sorprendida de que mi lengua estuviese tolerando el picante, cuando la mayoría de ocasiones terminaba vomitando.

-me alegra que les guste la comida- menciono el padre de Kisshu con una sonrisa.

-es bastante picante- dijo Lettuce con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos, el padre de Kisshu sonrió.

-nuestra comida es en general así, debido a las verduras y frutas que crecen aquí- explico Pai.

El resto de la comida la pasamos conversando de cosas triviales, una vez que terminamos el padre de Kisshu nos invitó al gran salón del castillo, no sentamos en unos sillones situados en la esquina.

-bien, creo que debemos organizar una boda- menciono el padre de Kisshu con expresión nostálgica –a partir de hoy y en cuatro días celebraremos la boda de ambos, hijos míos, saben que tienen mi aprobación y les dejo a disposición de ustedes a los empleados del castillo, mis niñas tienen a su disposición todo lo que necesiten, mañana Crisiel les explicara cómo se realizara la ceremonia.

-padre, muchas gracias- el primero en hablar luego de la explicación fue Pai, su mirada era diferente, se notaba realmente el agradecimiento en sus ojos.

-muchas gracias señor Kissho- dije poniéndome de pie y haciendo una reverencia, Kisshu, Lettuce y Pai hicieron lo mismo.

-padre, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ir a l tierra y ahora de casarme con la mujer que amo- finalmente las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del padre de Kisshu, abrazo a cada uno sonriendo entre lágrimas y repitiendo que sus hijos ya habían crecido y que habían encontrado buenas esposas para ellos.

Luego de eso, nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones, Kisshu y yo dormiríamos juntos, al igual que Pai y Lettuce, los siguientes cuatro días fueron de locos, entre preparar el banquete, los repasos con Crisiel y terminar de organizar el lugar del castillo donde se haría la ceremonia, el tiempo se pasó bastante rápido, en esos días también me había sentido muy fatigada y con algo de sueño, en diferentes horas del día pasaba por la cocina del castillo y agarraba frutas nativas del planeta, algunas parecidas a las de la tierra y otras bastante extrañas.

La mañana del cuarto día me desperté muy enérgica, estaba emocionada y feliz de que al fin haya llegado el día, más cuando supe cómo se realizaba la ceremonia, desperté a Kisshu que me miro somnoliento y luego sonrió enternecido por mi actitud.

-ve con Crisiel gatita- me dijo, asentí y luego de darle un beso en los labios salí de la habitación vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta, junto con mis converse, llegue a la habitación que días atrás me había indicado Crisiel y entre luego de dar un largo suspiro, en el interior ya se encontraba Lettuce sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación, esperando a que Crisiel trajera los vestidos que usaríamos.

-pero bueno, tengo dos desastres que arreglar aquí- dijo Crisiel entrando y mirándonos con desaprobación, ambas sonreímos apenadas.

Enseguida Crisiel comenzó a trabajar, primero haciendo que nos bañáramos, mientras nos arreglaba el cabello con flores nativas del planeta, muy hermosas, comencé a recordar lo que pase para llegar a ese momento en concreto, estaba a punto de casarme, me pregunte también que es lo que pude haber hecho en otra vida para que estuviera en esta situación, en ese momento pensaba en que, el destino estaba siendo benevolente, claro que hasta ese momento no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

Crisiel había llamado a alguien para que le ayudara a peinar a Lettuce, decía que quería tener el honor de peinar a la futura princesa de su reino en el día de la boda, la verdad, no me sentía como una princesa, pasara lo que pasara, yo seguiría siendo Ichigo y Kisshu seguiría siendo el, nada cambiaria, los títulos no nos hacían ni más ni menos.

-bien solo falta el vestido- Dijo Crisiel al terminar de peinarme, enseguida me mire al espejo grande pegado en la pared, sonreí al ver mi reflejo, también mire a Lettuce, estaba hermosa con la flores que le pusieron, todas hacían juego con su cabello y sus ojos, no pude contener la sonrisa y Crisiel me vio enternecida y orgullosa, solo me gustaría haber tenido a mis padres ahí para acompañarme en ese momento.

Pov Kisshu

Las horas pasaban y mis nervios crecían, esto en serio era muy importante para mí, ya me había bañado y cambiado, apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y la ceremonia seria a la 1 de la tarde, Pai estaba más calmado que yo.

-hermano- le llame, el solo hizo un sonido para avisar que me escuchaba, así que continúe –seguro ya te diste cuenta de que estoy muy nervioso, pero me preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que tu no lo estás?- el volteo a verme con esa expresión estoica tan típica de él, sin embargo sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual en ellos.

-amo a mi esposa, estoy seguro de que ella me ama también, no hemos pasado tantas cosas como ustedes, pero nuestra relación es fuerte y estoy seguro que seremos felices, así que no tengo porque ponerme nervioso, tu tampoco deberías sentir nervios, su relación es fuerte, mew Ichigo te ama con la misma intensidad que tú a ella, estoy seguro de que serán felices- antes de que pudiese agradecerle por sus palabras, salió diciendo que iría a verificar si todo esta listo, realmente agradecía que Lettuce amara a mi hermano, sonreí, sin duda Pai ha cambiado para bien y estoy muy feliz de que pueda ser feliz.

Después de la corta charla con Pai, las dos horas restantes fueron más llevaderas, mis nervios se esfumaron y la felicidad me embargo por completo, faltando 15 minutos para la 1 de la tarde Pai y yo nos dirigimos a donde sería la ceremonia, el jardín trasero del castillo, cuando ambos tomamos lugar en lo que sería el altar, pude ver la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí, varios amigos de mi familia y algunos desconocidos, me preocupo un poco que Ichigo se pusiera nerviosa, aunque yo sé que mi gatita es fuerte, mientras esperábamos mire la decoración, el altar era circular y a su alrededor estaban varias flores hechas como en una cadena, tenía mucha suerte de que el clima de mi planeta fuera bastante fresco, encima del altar estaban una carpa de color rosa, del cual colgaban igualmente flores, algunas de ellas simbolizaban felicidad, otras el amor y algunas la fertilidad.

-¿Listos mis muchachos?- pregunto mi padre en cuanto llego, con su uniforme militar, mire mi ropa, era similar a la que use en la tierra, solo que esta tenia mangas largas y si cubría mi abdomen, mis brazos igual estaba vendados con una cinta roja y no llevaba zapatos, mi cabello que estaba un poco largo lo llevaba en una coleta alta y al frente las dos coletas de siempre. Pai y yo asentimos a mi padre, hizo un ademan con la mano para que mirásemos al frente, donde Lettuce e Ichigo estaban paradas, en mi planeta la costumbre era que debíamos llevarlas desde donde ellas estaban hasta el altar, me quede embobado mirándola, así que Pai tuvo que codearme para que reaccionara y ambos hiciéramos el camino hacia donde estaban, Ichigo tenía un hermoso sonrojo en el rostro y entonces me sentí en hombre más afortunado del universo, mi gatita, mi esposa, mi todo.

-estas hermosa- dije en cuanto le ofrecí mi mano para que la tomara y camináramos hasta donde mi padre.

-pues estas muy guapo también- me respondió con una sonrisa tímida mientras tomaba mi mano, volví a sonreír, esta mujer cada vez es más adorable.

Crisiel se lució al escoger los trajes de ambas, aun así parecía haber puesto un poco más de empeño en Ichigo, llevaba una blusa blanca que le llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo, la falda era roja y se hacía rosa en el filo, la falda tenía un corte diagonal desde la rodilla de la pierna izquierda, lo que dejaba al descubierta una de sus piernas, la cual estaba vendada con una cinta blanca en la cual estaban cosidas varias flores. En el momento de comenzar a caminar me di cuenta de que en la otra pierna, en el tobillo, llevaba una pulsera negra con unas perlas blancas en el centro de esta, uno de sus brazos estaba cubiertos con vendas blancas y al igual que en su pierna, varias flores adornaban las vendas de sus brazos, llevaba el collar que le regale junto con el anillo, su cabello rojo estaba trenzado de lado a lado en la parte de enfrente con algunas flores, con varias pequeñas trenzas alrededor de su cabello rojo, al final de cada trenza también habían flores, estaba muy hermosa sin duda.

Una vez llegamos al altar mi padre comenzó la ceremonia, primero entregándonos a cada pareja la flor del matrimonio, muy parecida a los lirios de la tierra, la diferencia era que cuando ponías esta flor en un poco de lo que los humanos conocen como vinagre, la propiedades de la flor se liberaban, lo que hacía una bebida con cierto grado de alcohol, bastante dulce.

-mis muy amados hijos, han decidido unir sus vidas con estas bellas y fuertes mujeres, hoy bendeciré su unión- mi padre hizo un gesto para que nos dieran una copa grande con vinagre, Ichigo y yo sostuvimos ambos la copa con una de nuestras manos, y con las otras introdujimos la flor, enseguida el vinagre tomo un color azulado, vi en los ojos de Ichigo la sorpresa reflejada y me enternecí por su reacción.

-más allá de cualquier precepto impuesto por mi o la sociedad misma, han decidido amarse, respetarse, apoyarse y ser ya no dos personas, sino una sola, sus corazones se pertenecen el uno al otro y laten al unísono, mantengan sus pies en la tierra, firmes, fuertes, para tener un amor inamovible y duradero- mientras mi padre hablaba sin dejar de sostener las copas en nuestras manos nos fuimos arrodillando, podría decir que de niño vi unas cuantas veces esta ceremonia, sin embargo no la consideraba algo interesante, pero ahora entiendo su total significado, es simple, sencilla y sin embargo significa mucho, estoy uniendo mi vida con la de Ichigo –ahora que han mostrado humildad arrodillándose pueden decir aquello que sienten a su pareja, Pai, Lettuce, por favor- Pai y Lettuce serían los primeros en hablar.

-Lettuce, hoy que oficialmente unimos nuestra vida, quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido contigo, por ver en mi más allá de lo que mi apariencia ofrecía, mi personalidad es difícil y tú eres una chica muy dulce, me enseñaste muchas cosas que la ciencia no pudo y siempre, siempre, estaré a tu lado sin importar las dificultades que pasemos- Sabia que mi hermano diría algo como eso, estoy realmente feliz por él.

-Pai-san, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, supe que bajo esa expresión seria se escondía un ser compasivo y dulce, en cada una de las batallas libradas lograba ver en tu mirada un pedacito de tu alma, te entrego mi vida entera, mi corazón y mi alma, estoy feliz y te prometo que cualquier cosa que vivas estaré ahí, en cada paso- finalmente Pai le dio de beber de la copa a Lettuce y viceversa.

-los felicito, oficialmente han unido sus vidas- dijo mi padre y los invitados aplaudieron, sabía que ahora era mi turno.

-Ichigo, mi gatita, mi Koneko-chan, desde que te robe aquel beso en nuestro primer encuentro no pude dejar de pensar en ti, los días pasaban y tu fuerza sumada a tu determinación no hacían más que enamorarme, desde entonces no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti, ni aun siquiera estando lejos pude sacarte de mi cabeza, entonces decidí que necesitaba tenerte a mi lado, pero quería que te enamoraras de mí no a la fuerza, al final las cosas se dieron de manera natural sin apresurar nada, ahora, luego de esperar tanto tiempo me doy cuenta de que todo ha valido la pena, sé que tú me amas al igual que yo a ti, uno mi vida a la tuya sabiendo que hay magia en el resto del camino que andaremos juntos, seré tu confidente, tu esposo, tu amigo y tu amante. Te prometo que si quieres llorar te prestare mi hombro, si quieres reír lo hare contigo, te entrego el resto de mi vida a ti, porque te amo mi gatita- ni un momento despegue mi mirada de la de ella, sonreía radiante y tenía un brillo distinto en los ojos.

-Kissh, mi amado y loco cyniclon, no sabía lo afortunada que era por tenerte a mi lado hasta este momento, eres lo mejor de mi vida y siempre será de esa manera, me has hecho crecer, me has aceptado tal y como soy, con mis virtudes y defectos, compartimos los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos, creo en todo lo que has dicho y no tengo duda de que seré feliz a tu lado, que juntos construiremos un hermoso hogar lleno de amor, seré tu compañera para lo que necesites, a partir de ahora no somos dos personas sino una sola, pues nos hemos entregado el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, esta es la mejor decisión de mi vida y espero que también pienses lo mismo, jamas te dejare solo, porque eres mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, todo lo que has esperado por mí y tu paciencia la compasare envejeciendo a tu lado, te juro amarte por el resto de vida que me queda y si los muertos aman, después de muertos te amare más, hoy empieza nuestro camino amor mío- cuando Ichigo termino de hablar tome la copa con ambas manos y le di de beber a Ichigo, luego ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-felicidades- dijo mi padre en voz alta y con la voz quebrándose, finalmente no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y nos abrazó a Pai y a mí en cuanto estuvimos de pie –bienvenidas a la familia, hijas mías- les dijo a Ichigo y Lettuce abrazándolas también.

Luego todos fuimos al salón principal del castillo, estaban servidos varios bocadillos y la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro felicitándonos, note la felicidad en Ichigo, pero ahí también estaba de nuevo ese brillo inusual en sus ojos, de pronto en medio de todo el tumulto de gente en el salón, Ichigo me menciono que se sentía un poco cansada y que tenía ganas de comer algunos bocadillos, me apresure a cumplir la petición de mi esposa y me acerque a la mesa, tome un par de ellos y de pronto me sentí extraño, una leve punzada en mi cabeza y abdomen se hizo presente, pero tan rápido como llegaron se disiparon, fui hacia donde estaba Ichigo y le entregue las golosinas que había conseguido para ella.

Las horas pasaron y seguía viendo la felicidad rebosar en mi hermano y mi cuñada, así como también en mi esposa, además sospechaba que yo estaba igual que ellos, con una expresión boba en el rostro seguramente, aun así el estar ahí entre tanta gente me abrumo e intuí que Ichigo y Lettuce se encontraban igual, a eso de las 6 los invitados comenzaron a retirarse de a poco, cuando despedimos en la puerta a la última persona, note un ligero temblor en Ichigo.

-¿estás bien gatita?- cuestione preocupado, ella me sonrió y respondió.

-estoy bien mi amor, es solo el cansancio del día, han sido varias emociones- me dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar con dirección al pasillo que conducía a nuestra habitación, Lettuce también le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pai y luego de un intercambio de miradas Lettuce siguió a Ichigo, Pai y yo debíamos revisar que todo quedara en orden primero antes de ir tras ellas, nuevamente sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, por alguna razón algo en mi me hizo que volteara a ver a Ichigo, se tambaleo y yo tarde menos de un segundo en tele transportarme tras de ella para tomarla antes de que cayera, enseguida note que había quedado inconsciente.

-¡Ichigo despierta!- pedí desesperado, la cargue en mis brazos me tele transporte al ala este que funcionaba como hospital, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave…

Continuara...

Notas finales.

Que les parecio?... veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante que Ichigo se desmayo, supongo que ustedes ya saben la razón

TsukihimePrincess: pues vemos que el rey es muy comprensivo con sus hijos, ademas de que Ichigo y Lettuce le agradan mucho al rey... nos leemos bye

Sarada Uzumaki: que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capítulo, espero que este tambien te haya gustado... nos leemos bye


	16. Capitulo XV: Decisiones Regreso a casa

Notas de Autor

La actualizacion más rapido del oeste! ok no, jajajaj hola... estoy feliz de traerles un nuevo cap mas pronto de lo que esperaban, no habia querido decirlo pero estoy de vacaciones, aun asi entro ya en dos semanas, asi que en el tiempo que me queda tratare de hacer dos o tres capitulos por semana, no estoy segura, el caso es que dare mi mejor esfuerzo, puse mucho amor en este capitulo y solo espero que les guste, supongo que es todo.

abajo respondo los comentarios eh, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo XV: Decisiones. De regreso a casa.

Pov Normal

-mhn, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- Ichigo se levantaba aturdida, habían pasado aproximadamente seis horas después de que perdiera la conciencia, se preguntaba la hora y que era lo que había pasado.

Miro la habitación en donde se encontraba con detenimiento, era blanca, habían varios aparatos extraños que no podía reconocer, frente a la camilla en donde estaba había un armario, trato de sentarse, sin embargo un peso en su estómago se lo impidió, miro la razón de su inmovilidad, era Kisshu apoyado con sus brazos encima de ella durmiendo, estuvo con ella desde que la llevo ahí, no se separó ni siquiera cuando el doctor del castillo fue a revisar la muestra de sangre que le tomo a Ichigo.

-Kissh- susurro acariciando sus cabellos, el cyniclon reacciono ante el suave tacto, parpadeo y enseguida su cabeza proceso la información se lanzó a abrazar a Ichigo.

-¡gatita, gatita! ¡Has despertado al fin!- dijo restregando su mejilla contra la de ella mientras la apretaba fuertemente.

-sí, estoy aquí- contesto dulcemente –pero… ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto tomando de las mejillas a Kisshu para que le mirase, de pronto Kisshu se puso serio.

-Ichigo, estas bien, solo que, no sé cómo te tomaras lo que voy a decir- dijo Kisshu tomando su muñeca y acercando la palma de su mano para depositar un suave beso, luego tomo ambas manos y las apretó entre las suyas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Necesito saberlo por favor- alego preocupada, Kisshu suspiro.

-Ichigo tu… estas esperando un hijo- Ichigo se quedó en shock ante las palabras de su esposo, ¿acaso no le habían dicho que eso era casi imposible? Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-no, no, no. No llores gatita, tranquila que hay arreglo, es riesgoso porque no sabemos que pueda pasarle a tu cuerpo o a la criatura, hay solución para ello-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ichigo, ella lloraba de felicidad, aunque se creía imposible, había pasado, estaba esperando un hijo de Kisshu.

-digo que, hay riesgo de que haya complicaciones, Ichigo, no quiero que te pase nada-

-estas diciendo que…- Kisshu asintió no muy seguro de sus palabras, la noticia lo había emocionado horas atrás, pero Pai y el doctor concordaron en que el futuro de Ichigo y su bebé era incierto y que quizá uno de los dos terminaría con daños, por eso ambos habían propuesto aquella solución, sin embargo, Kisshu lo consideraba un milagro y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a uno de los dos, quería tener a su bebe y a Ichigo.

-estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de tenerlo en mis brazos- dijo poniendo ambas manos en su vientre de manera protectora.

-entonces te apoyare y haremos lo posible por hacer que el embarazo vaya bien, estoy tan feliz Ichigo, vamos a ser papás- un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba feliz, haría lo posible para que las cosas fueran bien y que su hijo o hija naciera bien.

-bebé, mamá y papá están aquí je, estamos aquí mi amor- Ichigo hablo mirando su vientre plano, ambos lloraban de felicidad.

-pequeño tus papás te amamos- también Kisshu le hablo al vientre de Ichigo, dando un beso al vientre de su esposa.

Se levantó y cargo a Ichigo en sus brazos, dio un par de vueltas con ella y luego ambos se dieron un tierno beso. Entre risas Kisshu camino por los pasillos del castillo, afuera todo estaba oscuro y aun así se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia que no hace mucho había comenzado a caer, al fin y al cabo ambos planetas eran parecidos y ya fuera en la tierra o ahí, sentían sus corazones rebosantes de felicidad.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Ichigo presiono el botón que hacía que la puerta se retrajera hacia arriba, aun riendo entraron y la puerta bajo automáticamente. Kisshu deposito en la cama con delicadeza a Ichigo y se acostó a su lado, se abrazaron y se dieron un beso lleno de ternura.

-¿estas feliz? - cuestiono Kisshu.

-más de lo que nunca lo eh sido, ¿tú también eres feliz?-

-sabes que sí, me has dado el mejor regalo, justo en el día de nuestra boda- Kisshu rio, recordando su reacción al enterarse, por poco y se desmaya de la impresión, si no hubiera sido por Pai que le tomo de los hombros y le dio una buena zarandeada para que reaccionara.

-te amo- le dijo Ichigo acunando la cara de Kisshu entre sus manos.

-yo también te amo- respondió Kisshu, besándola de nuevo, esta vez mas apasionadamente que antes, el cyniclon se puso encima de ella y la miro con dulzura.

-¿está bien que…?- pregunto Kisshu no muy seguro.

-está bien, es nuestra noche de bodas después de todo- respondió Ichigo besándolo nuevamente y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Kisshu dejo un camino de besos desde su barbilla a su cuello hasta llegar a la molesta tela de la que estaba hecha la blusa, que si bien era hermosa en ese momento no era nada más que un estorbo. Se dieron el tiempo de desnudarse el uno al otro entre besos apasionados, el calor en la habitación aumentó sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo, sus cuerpos se llamaban, se necesitaban y ellos les darían aquello que tanto anhelaban.

Ichigo acaricio el cuerpo de su esposo lentamente, disfrutando del momento intimo que ambos estaban teniendo, sin prisas, Kisshu también hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de Ichigo, entre besos se entregaron nuevamente, Kisshu entro en ella despacio, comenzando a mover sus caderas mientras besaba los brazos y el pecho de su amante.

-te amo, te amo tanto Kisshu- repetía la pelirroja entre gemidos y con la respiración entrecortada.

-yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto Ichigo, mi amor, mi vida, mi esposa-

Ambos sucumbieron al placer, moviéndose en sincronía, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en una ligera capa de sudor. Se besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, hasta que llegó el orgasmo entre gemidos. Kisshu se acomodó encima de Ichigo y ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, Kisshu los cubrió con la sabana y se quedaron dormidos de esa manera, felices de estar juntos y felices por la nueva vida que estaba formándose en el vientre de Ichigo gracias a su amor.

Al siguiente día…

Ichigo despertó con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, se desperezo estirándose como un gato, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior.

-buenos días bebé- dijo acariciándose el vientre con ternura, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kisshu sonriente que cargaba una bandeja en sus manos.

-buenos días gatita- dijo dándole un beso a Ichigo –te traje el desayuno-

-no tenías que molestarte- respondió Ichigo sonriéndole a su esposo.

-tengo que, los consentiré a ambos cuanto pueda- respondió entregándole la bandeja con el desayuno, el ya había desayunado antes de ir con Ichigo.

Luego de que Ichigo desayunara ambos se cambiaron y fueron a la oficina del padre de Kisshu, en cuanto entró el padre de él abrazo a la pelirroja, además de que un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo estas hija?- pregunto el padre de Kisshu mirándola con ternura.

-estoy bien, estamos bien- respondió Ichigo separándose de él un poco, de repente la expresión de su suegro se volvió un tanto triste y seria.

-vamos, acompáñenme por favor, tenemos que hablar sobre como irán las cosas ahora- ambos asintieron y siguieron al padre de Kisshu hacia el lugar donde habían atendido a Ichigo la noche anterior, entraron en un cuarto que contaba con un escritorio en el fondo y cerca de la entrada un par de sillones pequeños donde les pidieron sentarse, a los poco minutos de que estuvieron ahí la puerta se abrió dejado entrar a Lettuce y Pai.

-bien, creo que Kisshu ya te ha explicado la situación- menciono Pai, Ichigo asintió con expresión seria –sin embargo para que lo entiendan mejor explicare cuales pueden ser las complicaciones con tu embarazo, sabiendo eso al final quiero que me digas cuál es la decisión que tomaras respecto al futuro de ambos.

Bien, como saben los cyniclones viajamos de la tierra a lo que actualmente es nuestro planeta hace más de dos mil años, del tiempo que compartimos con los humanos e interactuamos con ellos hay varios registros, e incluso hay datos de que la concepción entre un humano y un cyniclon es muy difícil, pero si fue posible, sin embargo no hay registros de que alguien con el ADN como el tuyo haya podido mezclarse con un cyniclon, recordemos que también al pasar de los años ambas razas evolucionaron de distintas maneras, lo que rompió nuestro lazos en cierta medida. Hablemos del ADN mezclado con el de un gato que poses Ichigo, de por si es extraño, lo que ha pasado es prácticamente un milagro que nadie esperaba, sin embargo hay muchos riesgos a tener en cuenta, el primero y el que considero el que más problemas causara, es el hecho de que tu cuerpo podría rechazar a la criatura que llevas en el vientre, tu sistema más adelante cuando la criatura comience a crecer, podría considerarlo un agente extraño y podría tratar de eliminarlo, esto provocara daño no solo al bebe, si no a tu cuerpo mismo y a tu sistema reproductor.

Los síntomas del embarazo en los cyniclones son diferentes a los de los humanos, incluso son más fuertes, sin embargo has presentado los síntomas de un humano común y corriente, con la ligera diferencia de que se han presentado más rápido de lo normal para un humano, esto se debe a que el embarazo en las mujeres cyniclones es corto comparado con el de una humana, su duración es de 7 meses, si logras pasar los tres primeros meses sin complicaciones, durante el resto de meses tu cuerpo sería sometido al estrés de soportar el desarrollo de los poderes del bebé, es decir el feto necesita por lo menos tres meses para desarrollar su cuerpo por completo y el resto para crecer y perfeccionar poderes como la tele transportación y la levitación, a eso le sumariamos el hecho de que quizás herede tus genes felinos, siendo sincero no sabría cómo llevar tu embarazo, ni tampoco que cuidados deberías tener para que ninguno de los dos sufra en el proceso, sin embargo, si decides no interrumpir tu embarazo y tener a la criatura, te prometo que buscare la manera y me dedicare a investigar tu embarazo sin que corras peligro, ni tú, ni mi sobrino. ¿Qué decides, Ichigo?

-yo…- Ichigo miro a Kisshu, estaba segura de que quería tener a su bebé aun luego de escuchar lo difícil que seria, pero quería saber que pensaba Kisshu, él sonrió y le dio un beso en la cien para luego asentir con la cabeza –Pai, quiero tener al bebé, tú has dicho que es un milagro y yo quiero darle una oportunidad de vivir a este milagro- las comisuras de los labios de Pai se elevaron ligeramente en una sonrisa, el esperaba esa respuesta y además , esa sería una buena oportunidad para documentar todo el proceso.

-me alegro de escuchar eso- dijo Pai, para nadie paso desapercibida aquella sonrisa –te ayudare y no descansare para que todo vaya bien-

-gracias hermano- dijo Kisshu sonriéndole a Pai.

-gracias Pai, daré lo mejor de mí para hacer todo lo que me digas- agradeció también Ichigo.

-bueno, creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer en este caso es…- su frase quedo inconclusa, mientras miraba a su padre –Padre lo siento, tendremos que volver a la tierra antes de lo acordado- anuncio Pai, su padre lo miro con comprensión.

-mientras sea por el bienestar de mi nuera y de mi nieto no tengo nada que disculpar- dijo en respuesta mirando a cada uno, Pai asintió en agradecimiento a la comprensión de su padre y prosiguió hablando mirando a Ichigo.

-lo mejor para el bebé y para ti será que volvamos a la tierra, ese es tu ambiente y al ser tú la madre el desarrollo será más fácil ahí- Ichigo asintió seria a las palabras de Pai.

-solo tengo una condición- anuncio el padre de los cyniclones –en cuanto nazca mi nieto quiero que lo traigan para conocerlo-

-por supuesto, claro que lo traeremos- dijo Ichigo sonriendo y tocándose el vientre con ternura.

-bueno, me gustaría que se quedaran solo hasta mañana, ya que será la inauguración de los nuevos edificios, con las nuevas estructuras que envió Kisshu, luego personalmente organizare todo para su viaje pasado mañana-

-está bien padre, nos encantaría estar ahí, gracias por todo-

-mis muchachos no hay nada que agradecer, son mis hijos y saben que los ayudare en lo que necesiten- dijo mientras se ponía de pie –bien, tengo mucho que organizar para mañana, muchachos acompáñenme por favor- sus hijos asintieron poniéndose en marcha tras su padre.

-Ichigo puedes ir a visitar cualquier lugar que quieras, igual tu Lettuce, solo tienen que decirle a Crisiel que las acompañe- dijo Kisshu antes de salir, Pai solo asintió a las palabras de su hermano y miro a su esposa con un brillo de ternura en su mirada.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas sonriendo.

-Ichigo felicidades, te apoyare y ayudare en lo que necesites- dijo Lettuce cuando salieron del consultorio.

-Muchas gracias Lettuce- respondió Ichigo abrazando a su amiga, de repente una duda asalto su cabeza –oye Lettuce, me pregunto, si yo pude quedar embarazada, ¿tu…?-

-eh, eso yo… nos cuidamos- Lettuce entendió la pregunta y respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-supongo que fuimos descuidados, no esperamos que algo así pasara- dijo Ichigo con expresión un poco triste.

-pe-pero es algo bueno, tú lo dijiste es un milagro- Lettuce puso su mano en el vientre de Ichigo y le sonrió tiernamente –en serio, es un milagro- Ichigo abrazo a su amiga, agradeciéndole por apoyarla.

Luego de ello, recorrieron el castillo, los jardines, y luego con la compañía de Crisiel recorrieron la ciudad, las casas eran más o menos grandes de dos y tres pisos en su mayoría, había un pequeño mercado en donde vendían frutas y verduras propias del planeta, los antojos de Ichigo en medio del recorrido se despertaron, mayormente hacia las frutas que vendían ahí, así que al final terminaron comprando toneladas de frutas extrañas, algunas dulces, otras amargas y algunas picantes.

Al final del día regresaron al castillo, cada una a la habitación que compartían con sus parejas, a Ichigo le venció el cansancio, quedándose dormida al instante. Kisshu entro a la habitación y miro con ternura a su esposa, luego de cambiarse de ropa se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

El día siguiente paso rápido, entre la inauguración y los preparativos del viaje que harían al día siguiente. Empacaron las maletas en la noche y durmieron tranquilamente, ajenos a la persona que en algún lugar de la tierra esperaba su regreso, ajenos al peligro inminente que les esperaba.

En la mañana subieron las maletas a la nave, se despidieron entre abrazos y un par de lágrimas, el más feliz de regresar a la tierra era Taruto, ya que volvería a ver a Pudding. Acordaron no anunciar el embarazo de Ichigo en el planeta de Kisshu, sería un poco problemático si había complicaciones y lo mejor era guardar el secreto hasta que el bebé naciera.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, y en un par de días después estaban en la tierra con sus amigos, el primer lugar a donde fueron Kisshu e Ichigo, fue a la casa de la pelirroja, a penas la vio la madre de ella noto el cambio, se abrazaron luego de que Kisshu confirmara la noticia, por otro lado el padre de Ichigo le dio el sermón de su vida a Kisshu, alegando que no envió a su hija a un planeta extraño para que luego regresara embarazada, además lo miro con desconfianza, aunque el enojo desapareció luego de ver a su pequeña tan feliz y sonriente.

Con sus amigos tampoco fue difícil, todos se sorprendieron y dijeron que los apoyarían e incluso Ryo anuncio que colaboraría en cuanto a el monitoreo del embarazo de Ichigo, aunque al principio se había puesto extraño y malhumorado. Los días pasaban y según las palabras de Pai no había nada extraño ni con el bebé ni con su cuerpo, todos estaban muy felices por ellos. Los días pasaron y Kisshu debía volver a la universidad, Ichigo por su parte ya había terminado la carrera y solo le quedaba escribir su tesis, la cual ya había adelantado, además de que actualmente tenía varias propuestas de agencias de moda que la contratarían en cuanto se graduara.

Habían pasado un par de semanas para cuando Pai dijo que ya tenía un mes y medio de embarazo, su vientre solo se veía un tanto inflamado y era visible apenas si usaba ropa ajustada. Ese día luego de salir de la casa que Pai y Lettuce se dirigió a la universidad con la carpeta donde tenía el borrador de su tesis, camino tranquilamente por las calles de Tokyo, cuando de pronto a unas calles de la universidad se sintió algo inquieta, las calles estaban desiertas y eso la preocupo un poco, ya que a esa hora varios estudiantes transitaban por ahí.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda antes de sentir que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y ponía una mano en su boca impidiendo que gritara.

-hola Ichigo, ¿me extrañaste?- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirando con miedo a la persona frente a él, luego todo se puso negro y quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Continuara...

Notas finales.

Que les parecio?... supongo que ya saben quien es el visitante... gracias por leer

TsukihimePrincess: pues si, casi se desmaya ajajajja, bueno veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... nos leemos bye


	17. Capitulo XVI: Deep Blue

Notas de Autor

Debo dejar de hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir :"v... eeen fin... este capitulo tiene dedictoria especial, (redoble de tambores) tan tan taaaaan este capitulo es para LAURENLMPRINCESS... Que se tomo el tiempo de comentar esta historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño porque amiga asi como tu yo no quede conforme con el final del anime y quise hacer mi continuación, siendo sincera esto tambien inicio por la frustracion de ver varios fanfics sin terminar... no voy a abandonar esta historia y lo eh repetido mucho, es solo que a veces me surgen problemas mas alla de mis manos y tengo que tomarme una pausa... aunque eso no dura más de un mes o hasta tres en ocaciones, precisamente ahora estoy en clases en la universidad y estoy usando el internet de aqui para subir el capitulo :"v... jajjaaj no les paro bola a las exposiciones de mis compañeros... tu mensaje me conmovio casi hasta las lagrimas... jamas me habian dicho algo tan lindo :")... bueno creo que eso es todo... gracias nuevamente a ti y a los que leen esta historia y en fin disfruten el cap espero que les guste..

abajo respondo los comentarios eh, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo XVI: Deep Blue

 _-Hola Ichigo, ¿Cómo has estado?- el sonido de la voz de ese maldito termino de despertarme, estaba atada con cuerdas a una silla, el lugar era pequeño, sin ventanas._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No puedes dejarnos en paz ya?- dije fatigada, estaba asustada, pero no dejaría que lo averiguara._

 _-Tienes algo que quiero, así que…- su sonrisa fue siniestra y mi cara fue de confusión, me preguntaba que rayos era lo que quería de mí ahora._

 _-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunte._

 _-estas embarazada ¿cierto?- sus palabras me dejaron muda ¿Cómo es que él lo sabe? –Sorprendida. Esto será un tanto difícil de entender para ti, así que tratare de explicarlo de manera que lo entiendas. Pues veras, jamas estuve muy lejos como lo pensaste, si, es verdad que desaparecí del mapa y nadie podía encontrarme, pero cuando tienes poderes como los míos es fácil crear dimensiones para esconderse-_

 _-Eso no responde mi pregunta- interrumpí con el ceño fruncido, tratando de hallar una forma de salir de aquí._

 _-Eres demasiado impaciente, siempre lo has sido, y pierdes el tiempo tratando de escapar. Bueno creo que debería ir al grano entonces y decirte que es lo que quiero de ti. Quiero que me entregues a tu hijo- su sonrisa sádica me recordó que con Deep Blue no había juegos, que lo que decía era real, pero la pregunta era…_

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunte incapaz de comprenderlo._

 _-Las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles si desde un principio te hubieras quedado conmigo, pero a la señorita le encanta desafiar su suerte. El asunto querida Ichigo, es que tu hijo tendrá un gran poder. Un gran poder que está más allá de la comprensión humana. Yo quiero ese poder para mí, lo necesito para que mi más grande anhelo se haga posible, lo intente en el pasado con el mew aqua, pero ustedes malditos me arrebataron la oportunidad de concretar mis planes, si tan solo ese maldito no se hubiera enamorado de ti hasta el punto de sacrificarse todo sería más fácil-_

 _-Si todo lo que dices es cierto, ¿para qué quieres ese poder?-_

 _-Ese no es tu asunto, tan solo quiero que en cuanto nazca me entregues a la criatura que crece en tu vientre-_

 _-No te entregare nada, Kisshu vendrá por nosotros, soy su esposa y es su hijo después de todo, además…-_

 _-¡CALLATE! ¡ESE HIJO TENIA QUE SER MIO!- su grito y su tono dolido me sorprendieron, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? –Escucha bien, el hijo que llevas en tu vientre debía ser mío, no de él… No de ese intento de príncipe, al principio mi plan era enamorarte y dejar que las cosas pasaran, pero ese maldito regreso y se metió entre nosotros, aquel a quien conociste como Masaya Aoyama era el señuelo, ni siquiera existía realmente, fue alguien que cree con mi poder, al final casi se me revela pero logre controlarlo._

 _-Pero si teníamos un hijo no hubiera tenido el mismo poder que dices que tendrá-_

 _-Eso era lo que pensaba, sin embargo esa noche, la última en que nos vimos, comprendí que mi planes solo debían cambiar un poco. Esto no deberías saberlo, sin embargo seré benevolente y te lo diré. El hombre al que has llamado como tu esposo, no es ni más ni menos que mi reencarnación, si lo crees o no, no es mi problema, sin embargo el resultado hubiese sido el mismo si el hijo era mío o de él, lo supe cuando descubrí que él era mi reencarnación-_

 _-eres un maldito, estas mintiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que dices y no te entregare a mi hijo, lo protegeré cueste lo que me cueste-_

-Mhm, otra vez ese recuerdo- desperté como todos los días en los que eh estado en este maldito lugar, el recuerdo del día en el que llegue aquí me atormentaba todos los días.

-Buenos días, te traje el desayuno- Mika entro en la habitación que hacía de celda para mí, la mirada de ella ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo y eh podido notarlo en el brillo que tienen sus ojos, sus ojos son como dos esmeraldas brillantes, en este tiempo ella me ha cuidado, se queda hasta que termine el desayuno y se preocupa por mi salud y la del bebé, actualmente ya tengo 4 meses y dos semanas, la conexión de la que hablo Pai no se ha presentado y me preocupa, si no pasa Kisshu no tendrá manera de encontrarme.

-Gracias Mika-

-mhn, estaré afuera hasta que termines- esa era la rutina, traía el desayuno y esperaba a que teminara. Una vez que salio empece a comer el desayuno, quería preguntarle algo desde hace unas semanas atrás y esta vez lo haría antes de que se llevara la bandeja en la que había traído mi comida.

.

-Mika, ya eh terminado- dije alzando la voz para que ella entrara, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí para caminar los pasos hasta la mesa que habían puesto en la mitad de la habitación, por lo menos la adecuaron de mejor manera para mí en el transcurso de estos meses, el embarazo hasta este punto ya era notable, Pai tuvo razón al decir que crecería rápido.

-Volveré en la tarde con tu almuerzo- anuncio tomando la bandeja en sus manos.

-Mika espera, yo…- dije, de pronto viéndome incapaz de pronunciar la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella para que continuara, así que me arme de valor para hacerle aquella pregunta.

-¿Por qué trabajas para Deep Blue?- su rostro no mostro emoción ante mi pregunta, sin embargo algo cambio en sus ojos. –Lo siento, no debí preguntar–

-No te preocupes por eso, la verdad no quiero estar aquí y trabajar para él. No tengo opción, es todo–

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte no pudiendo evitar dejar salir mi curiosidad.

– No tienes motivos para saberlo – su ceño se frunció y se fue dando un fuerte portazo, me lamente por haber provocado esa reacción en ella, pero no podía evitar preguntárselo, ella era diferente a todos los demás sirvientes de Deep Blue.

Camine hasta la cama y me senté en la orilla de esta, siempre que me quedaba sola en la pequeña habitación mi mente tendía a divagar. Hasta hace unos meses no imagine que algo como esto pasaría, me di cuenta que había estado viviendo en una burbuja, en un dulce sueño y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna desgracia ocurriera, después de todo hace ya tiempo que mi vida era de esa manera, más específicamente desde que me convertí en mew Ichigo, algo que no pedí.

Un dolor de cabeza me ataco de repente y me acosté en la cama masajeando mis cienes, esperando que con eso el dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Varias voces resonaron en mi cabeza y una punzada en mi vientre me obligo a sentarme de golpe mientras me sujetaba el vientre.

– ¡Mi bebé!– estaba asustada, muy asustada y las voces en mi cabeza no cesaban.

Pov Kisshu

–Ahora ya son 4 meses y dos semanas, eso es lo que Ichigo tiene de embarazo– Pai y Taruto me miraron con pena, tenía ojeras marcadas y mi esperanza estaba desapareciendo, me la pasaba en el laboratorio de la nave por si tenía noticias de Ichigo.

–Hermano, deberías…– dijo Pai tratando de persuadirme de que saliera del laboratorio, a pesar de que me traían comida diariamente.

–No– dije levantándome de la silla en donde había estado, cuando quise dar un paso al frente me derrumbe cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

– ¡Hermano!– escuche decir a Taruto mientras se acercaba a mi apresurado y asustado, sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo, luego un dolor punzante en mi abdomen.

– ¿Kisshu qué te duele? – me pregunto Pai con seriedad, mi cabeza palpitaba.

– ¡Agh! Todo… todo mi cuerpo… pero es más… fuerte en mi abdomen– conteste gimiendo de dolor.

–Es lo que el anciano menciono– Dijo Taruto con una expresión esperanzada.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?– pregunte entendiendo a que se refería Taruto.

–Ichigo debe estar alterada, por eso te duele el abdomen, solo trata de concentrarte para comunicarte con ella– hice lo que Pai me dijo, trate de concentrarme para comunicarme con Ichigo.

Pov Normal

 ** _–Ichigo, Ichigo–_** repitió Kisshu en su mente, de repente otra corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero una vez que ceso escucho la voz de Ichigo.

 ** _–Kisshu… ¿Kisshu eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?–_**

 ** _–Gatita, estoy en el laboratorio de la nave, ahora puedes escucharme porque ya se estableció la conexión de la que hablo Pai, lo recuerdas–_**

 ** _–Kisshu, nuestro bebé…-_**

 ** _–Lo sé, siento el mismo dolor que tú, escúchame bien. Tranquilízate Ichigo, solo respira, estaré pronto con ustedes –_**

Ichigo hizo lo que Kisshu le dijo y pronto el dolor en su abdomen desapareció, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Una vez que ambos se calmaron, siguieron las instrucciones de Pai para poder encontrar la ubicación de Ichigo. Pai conecto un montón de cables al cuerpo de Kisshu, mientras él hablaba con Ichigo mediante la conexión telepática que tenían gracias a su hijo, después de casi una hora de estar frente a la gran computadora de la nave, la ubicación e Ichigo fue encontrada, estaba escondida en una dimensión alterna seguramente creada por Deep Blue, Kisshu hablo una última vez con Ichigo indicándole que actuara como si nada hubiera cambiado. Inmediatamente hicieron los preparativos para infiltrarse en la dimensión alterna de Deep Blue, irían en la noche después de la hora en la que le llevaban la comida a Ichigo.

 **En la noche…**

–¿Listos?– pegunto Kisshu a sus hermanos, Pai y Taruto asintieron –Bien, chicas les dejo el resto a ustedes– les dijo a Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce y Pudding, ellas asintieron listas por cualquier emergencia que se presentara, Lettuce ya sabía cómo manejar la nave perfectamente, Pai la había preparado para el momento en que lo necesitaran al igual que con el resto de chicas. Encontraron la manera de camuflar la nave para que nadie se percatara de su presencia en aquella dimensión creada por Deep Blue, esta dimensión estaba en medio del mar, se veía igual que el paisaje de la tierra. Una isla se alzaba en medio del basto mar, y ocupando casi toda la isla, una inmensa estructura grisácea se erguía en medio, como si fuese una cárcel.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Kisshu y los tres se tele transportaron encima de la gigantesca estructura, miraron que realmente si parecía una cárcel incluso por dentro, en silencio bajaron y evitaron ser vistos por los guardias, varios de ellos eran conocidos suyos, amigos a los que creyeron desaparecidos en el gran desastre que era su planeta, sorprendidos por ello quisieron saber la razón de porque servían al desalmado de Deep Blue, sin embargo la prioridad era Ichigo en esos momentos, si se diera el caso y les quedara tiempo tratarían de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba al interior de ese lugar para salvar a sus camaradas.

-¿Puedes sentirla?- pregunto Pai a Kisshu, este asintió, pues desde que la conexión se formó entre él y su esposa era cada vez más fuerte y podía sentir donde estaba, era como si algo lo empujara a encontrarse con ella, eran sus instintos de proteger a Ichigo y a su cachorro.

–Estamos cerca– dijo Kisshu al doblar en un pasillo sin nada de iluminación, al final del pasillo vieron como una mujer cyniclon alta, pasaba con una bandeja en sus manos, caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y la vieron hasta que se perdió al doblar en una esquina. A la izquierda dos guardias estaban custodiando una puerta. –Ahí esta Ichigo, estoy seguro–

–Entonces que esperamos– anuncio Taruto apuntando con una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes a los guardias, de esa manera habían podido evadir la seguridad y también con un dispositivo creado por Pai para camuflarse con el entorno. Dos dardos salieron disparados hacia los guardias, los cuales cayeron inconscientes inmediatamente sin tener tiempo de preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba, en el resto del pasillo no había nadie más, una vez comprobado esto, caminaron hasta la puerta de aquella celda, era totalmente de metal con dispositivos de seguridad avanzado propios de la tecnología cyniclon.

-Ichigo, ¿éstas ahí?– susurro Kisshu.

–¡Kisshu! Si, aquí estoy–respondió Ichigo, su corazón latió de emoción y sintió moverse a su pequeño en su vientre, se sorprendió al sentirlo, era la primera vez que se movía.

–Te sacaremos enseguida– anuncio Kisshu, miro a Pai y este asintió sacando del bolso que había llevado con él unos aparatos extraños, sonrió feliz de que sus suposiciones fueran las correctas y que Deep Blue haya sido tan tonto para usar la tecnología tan simple de burlar.

–¡Listo!– dijo Pai una vez que la puerta emitió un pitido y se abrió.

Kisshu entro apresurado casi empujando a su hermano, miro a Ichigo y ella le devolvió la mirada, sin decir nada se abrazaron, lloraron y compartieron un tierno beso, felices de por fin estar juntos, aunque aún tenían que salir de ahí ilesos. Pai y Taruto también entraron a la habitación.

–Ichigo, me alegro de que estés bien– dijo Pai mirándola con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

–Eres dura vieja– dijo Taruto altanero, Ichigo lo miro de mala manera para después reír consiente de que esa frase se traducía como un "me alegra de que estés bien". Su felicidad no duro mucho, bajaron la guardia y no se percataron de que alguien había llegado, no fue hasta que Taruto sintió que alguien ponía algo en su espalda, un arma de las que solían usar los cyniclones.

–No traten de escapar, al mínimo movimiento los matare– Kisshu se sorprendió, era la mujer que habían visto retirarse con la bandeja en sus manos, pero su voz, esa voz estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes.

–¿Mika?– dijo Ichigo viendo a la rubia frente a ellos.

–¿Kira?– Pregunto no muy seguro de si en verdad era ella, todos miraron sorprendidos a Kisshu, en especial Ichigo luego de escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Kisshu. Hasta el momento no se había percatado del parecido entre su esposo y la chica que la cuido durante su tiempo en ese infierno, supuso que se debía a que estaba tan concentrada en sobrevivir que no fue muy consciente de ello, pero ahora que la veía con detenimiento y sin ese ceño fruncido que había sido remplazado por una expresión de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que los ojos verdes de su cuidadora eran los mismos del padre de Kisshu, sin embargo no tenía explicación para el color de su cabello.

–¿Kisshu?– la chica bajo el arma sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su mente enseguida se llenó de dudas, aunque no dudaba que Deep Blue le había mentido jamas creyó que realmente jugaría con algo tan frágil. –¿De verdad eres tú?– dijo acercándose a él levanto sus manos y toco las mejillas de Kisshu, como si quisiera comprobar que era él y no alguna aparición o alguna clase de sueño, de aquellos tantos en los que había anhelado volver a ver su pequeño hermanito.

–Kira tu…– comenzó Pai, sin embargo no termino la frase al ver que la chica le había dado un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano, luego de ello miro a Taruto y Pai, ambos temblaron de miedo, el tiempo que convivieron con ella como su hermana se dieron cuenta de lo temperamental que podría llegar a ser.

–Pensé que estaban muertos, eh estado tanto tiempo deseando haber venido a la tierra en su lugar en aquel entonces–

–Estamos vivos, de hecho en nuestro planeta te dieron por muerta, no te encontramos por ningún lugar, papá sufrió mucho– dijo Kisshu aun en shock, estaba confundido –¡¿pero qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estás trabajando con Deep Blue?! ¿Por qué nos traicionaste de esta manera? Y tu cabello…– de repente la rubia se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de que debían escapar ya, las palabras de Kisshu solo le recordaron la razón por la que estaba ahí sufriendo bajo el mando de un tirano como lo era Deep Blue.

–¡Kisshu!– dijo en tono de ruego –mamá también está viva, está encerrada en una de las habitaciones cerca de aquí. Kisshu ella…– de pronto la cyniclon se quebró y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Ichigo se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la veía así.

–¡¿Qué pasa con mamá?!– pregunto Kissh tomando por los hombros a su hermana y zarandeándola, Pai, Taruto e Ichigo también se acercaron a ella desesperados.

–cuando se enteró que estaban muertos. No, más bien cuando Deep Blue le mintió ella dejo de luchar, no habla y ya ni siquiera me reconoce, está quebrada, hermanos, mis pequeños hermanitos deben salvarla y llevársela de aquí. Ichigo ven aquí…– dijo extendiendo su mano a la pelirroja mirándola con ternur, Ichigo la tomo y le devolvió la misma mirada –veo que mi atarantado hermano ha caído en buenas manos, Deep Blue no me quizo decir tu identidad desde el principio, y todos mis intentos por investigar sobre ti fueron inútiles, pero empatice contigo desde el principio, ahora entiendo el por qué. Es mi sobrino ¿verdad?– dijo finalmente colocando sus manos en el vientre de la pelirroja, ella asintió.

–Kira, ven con nosotros, hermana– dijo Taruto tomando las manos de Kira, ella negó.

–hermanito, no puedo ir con ustedes, esta pulsera me impide escapar– dijo mostrando su muñeca izquierda –están en peligro, Ichigo y mamá, deben irse rápido–

–Kira ven con nosotros, te quitare eso y lograremos escapar si estas con nosotros– dijo Pai en un intento por convencerla.

–Mika… No, Kira… Necesito alguien que cuide de mi embarazo– sonrió Ichigo, Kira la miro y a su abultado vientre y finalmente a Kisshu. Sus ojos brillaron en determinación y asintió.

En pocos minutos armaron un plan mientras Pai le quitaba esa pulsera que la controlaba y detectaba sus movimientos, era una sorpresa que no se hayan extrañado porque pasara tanto tiempo ahí. Detonarían una bomba para llamar su atención y distraerlos, Kisshu, Pai y Taruto irían a sacar a su madre, mientras Kira se llevaba a Ichigo a la nave para luego volver si las cosas se complicaban.

–Ten cuidado, Kisshu– dijo Ichigo tomando de las mejillas a Kisshu, el beso su frente con ternura.

–Estaré bien mi amor, saldremos de esta. Hermana cuídala por mí, si no estamos en la nave en 15 minutos váyanse–

–¡Kisshu!– reclamo su hermana –volveré si no están en la nave en 15 minutos–

–te necesito viva, para que cuides a Ichigo, solo obedece mis órdenes– Kisshu no les dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que enseguida tiro la bomba, haciendo que Kira se tele transportara con Ichigo en brazos, a varios metros encima de aquella prisión.

–vamos a la nave– le dijo a Ichigo mientras las alarmas comenzaban a sonar, Ichigo asintió y así lo hicieron, en cuanto pisaron la nave Kira fue amenazada por las mew.

–Chicas basta– dijo Ichigo poniéndose frente a Kira –ella me cuida no me hará daño, chicas ella es la hermana de los chicos– las bocas de las mew cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa, no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó en las afueras de la nave, Ichigo se alteró haciendo que su vientre doliera.

Los cyniclones aparecieron en el interior de la nave, Kisshu cargaba en brazos a una mujer inconsciente de cabello verde con muchas canas y el cabello enmarañado, eso sumado a sus ropas sucias y desgarbadas.

–Vámonos– anuncio Kisshu y las mew se pusieron manos a la obra para que la nave se tele transportara fuera de aquel infierno, mientras atendían a Ichigo y a la madre de Kisshu

En el interior de la base de Deep Blue…

–Señor, los prisioneros han escapado–

–ya lo sé–

–¿No hará nada?–

–Todas las piezas han caído en su lugar, ahora solo resta esperar–

–¿eh?– la risa de aquel ser resonó en el lugar, sus planes iban como quería y aquello lo complacía.

* * *

Continuara...

Notas finales.

Que les parecio?... se esperaban lo de la mamá y la hermana de Kisshu?... se vienen muchas sorpresas a partir de ahora... gracias por leer


	18. Capítulo XVII: No ha terminado

Notas de Autor

eh he hey, vengo con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes mis amores, espero les guste y no prometo nada con el siguiente, estas semanas en la U han sido un tanto flojas... pero no se como me vaya mas adelante, asi que no prometo una fecha especifica, de antemano gracias por leer y bueno ya saben el resto

abajo respondo los comentarios eh, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo XVII: No ha terminado

Pov Kisshu

–¿Cómo están?– pregunte a Pai que entraba a la habitación asignada a mí en la nave, ahora por lo menos estaba un poco más tranquilo.

–Ichigo descansa en la habitación en la que la atendió Kira, en más o menos media hora podrás verla, el bebé está bien–

–¿Y mamá?–

–Ha despertado y es tal como dijo Kira, no nos reconoce, pero eso solo es producto del shock, habla pero está fuera de la realidad actualmente, aunque hay posibilidades de que se recupere en poco tiempo si la tratamos bien en cuanto lleguemos al santuario–

–Gracias por mantenerme informado Pai–

–Hermano– dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo una mano en mi hombro –todo estará bien Kisshu, Ichigo ya está con nosotros y hemos encontrado a Kira y a mamá–

–entiendo, gracias hermano–

–Ahora debemos prepararnos para cualquier cosa– asentí.

–Iré a ver a mamá ahora– vi a mi hermano asentir y me tele transporte a la habitación donde estaba, había una camilla y ella estaba acostada en ella, cambiada con una bata blanca y tan hermosa como la recordaba, su cabello tenía muchas canas, incluso más que mi padre, su rostro ya mostraba arrugas. Pero lo que más me dolió fue ver sus ojos, no tenían ese brillo que tenía cuando nos entrenaba o cuando nos miraba, su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana de la nave, viendo a la infinidad de la noche por encima del mar.

–Hola mamá– dije acercándome, ella volteo a verme confundida.

–¿Quién eres?– dijo, pero pude ver en sus ojos un ápice de reconocimiento, curiosidad tal vez –te pareces a mí– dijo después de verme un rato con detenimiento.

–Me llamo Kisshu– dije arrodillándome a un lado de la camilla y tomando su mano, ella no la aparto.

–Yo tenía un hijo llamado Kisshu, tenía muchos hijos, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto y Kira, tres de ellos murieron y mi hija… ¿Dónde está mi hija?– dijo mirándome con preocupación, entonces trate de hablarle con él tono de voz más dulce que pude.

–Mamá, yo soy tu hijo Kisshu, estoy vivo mamá, así como también lo están Pai y Taruto, Kira está ayudando a mis hermanos y a mi cuñada a conducir la nave–

–tú no puedes ser mi hijo, el murió, tu eres un adulto, mi bebé aún era un niño–

–no estoy muerto mamá, recuerdas que nos llamabas cachorros, recuerdas aquella vez que Kira y yo peleamos y tú restringiste nuestros poderes una semana haciéndonos ayudar en los quehaceres del castillo sin nuestros poderes, o cuando llegaron Pai y Taruto a nuestra casa, entonces nos empezaste a entrenar a todos por igual, nos decías debiluchos pero al final curabas con amor las heridas que nos hacíamos– ella viro su rostro para mirar nuevamente a través de la ventana, bese su mano y salí de ahí. Le daría el tiempo necesario para recuperarse, mientras tanto también debía cuidar de mi esposa.

–Koneko-chan ¿Estás despierta?– dije al llegar a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Ichigo.

–Pasa Kisshu– entre al escuchar su voz, la mire desde mi puesto en el umbral de la puerta, se veía más hermosa que antes, su rostro se iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban dulcemente, su vientre estaba abultado, era ahí donde se estaba gestando una nueva vida, era parte del lazo que Ichigo y yo compartíamos, me dolía el no haber podido protegerla, el haberme confiado, no pude ver el desarrollo del embarazo durante esos meses que jamas podre recuperar.

–Se lo que estás pensando y no, no te atrevas a pensar así. Los que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y debemos cuidar de este bebé– sus palabras me sorprendieron, más allá de la conexión que ya teníamos, ella realmente me conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de leer mis pensamientos.

–No puedo evitarlo, te falle y yo…–

–¡Hey! Jamas vuelvas a decir eso, ven aquí– me dijo extendiendo su mano, entonces me di cuenta de que no me había movido de mi puesto desde que abrí la puerta. Camine hacia ella luego de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me senté en la silla frente a la camilla y tome la mano de Ichigo –No fue tu culpa, fue solo un evento desafortunado, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y ambos sabemos que las cosas no se quedaran así, no sabemos lo que planea Deep Blue y debemos estar alerta, él no se quedara tranquilo después de todo–

–Tienes razón, amor mío, no los volveré a dejar solos jamas– dije besando la mano de Ichigo.

–Kisshu…– pronuncio mi nombre y mientras la miraba a los ojos, guio mi mano hasta su vientre, dejo su mano sobre la mía, entonces pude sentir unos casi imperceptibles movimientos, luego, el lugar en donde se encontraba mi mano se abulto.

–lo sabes verdad bebé, es tu papá– varias lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas por la emoción que sentía –Kisshu, él no se movía para nada en estos meses, tenía mucho miedo de que hubiera algo mal, pero cuando te vi no solo reaccione yo, también el bebé, esa fue la primera vez que se movió– Ichigo limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y luego tomo mi cara entre sus manos, plantándome un inocente beso que correspondí gustoso. Recargue mi cabeza en su vientre, escuchando los movimientos de mi pequeño mientras Ichigo acariciaba mi cabeza, me relaje totalmente, algo que no había hecho desde que Deep Blue secuestro a Ichigo. Sin darnos cuenta ambos nos quedamos dormidos a pesar de estar en una posición un tanto incomoda.

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

–Kisshu. Kisshu mi amor despierta– escuche en sueños la voz de Ichigo, desperté exaltado, había tenido un sueño extraño. Más bien dicho tuve un recuerdo muy extraño.

–¿Qué paso Koneko-chan?– pregunte frotándome los ojos por el sueño que aún se negaba a abandonar mi cuerpo.

–¿Qué soñabas?–

–Nada importante. ¿Tienes hambre?– pregunte levantándome de la silla estirándome haciendo crujir mis huesos que se habían desacomodado por la posición en la que me quede dormido.

–Estoy bien, comeré más luego. Kisshu…–

–¿Qué pasa Koneko-chan?– pregunte preocupado por su repentino silencio.

–¿Cómo está tu madre?– sonreí enternecido, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la pena.

–Está bien, hay que darle tiempo para que vuelva a tener noción de la realidad–

–Lo siento mucho–

–No pasa nada mi amor, todo estará bien–

–Por cierto Kisshu, ¿A dónde estamos yendo?– cuando dijo eso me percaté de que ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que llegáramos a nuestro destino.

–No te preocupes por nada, vamos a un lugar seguro, la nave va despacio para no levantar sospecha, debemos mantener un bajo perfil– respondí, mientras esperábamos a que la conexión con Ichigo se estableciera o que encontráramos algún tipo de información, nos enteramos de muchas cosas y encontramos un curioso lugar del que teníamos prohibido hablar, la persona que dirigía el lugar, nos permitió llevar a Ichigo, e incluso insistió en que lo hiciéramos, había mucho que explicar de su parte pero había prometido hacerlo cuando estuviéramos todos.

–Entiendo, Kissh… ¿podemos ir a ver a tu madre?–

–Claro que si Koneko-chan, solo déjame ver donde esta y hablar con los demás y regreso por ti, mientras tanto puedes cambiarte con la ropa que está en el armario, la compramos para ti– bese su frente y salí de la habitación para ir a buscar a mis hermanos.

Pov Ichigo

Estaba feliz por estar al fin con mi familia, aunque en el fondo sé que esta paz no durara mucho, donde quiera que vayamos creo que estaremos seguros, sin embargo nadie me podrá quitar esta inquietud hasta que sepa que Deep Blue esta tres metros bajo tierra.

–Listo Koneko-chan, mis hermanos están con mi madre en la cabina de la nave, ella dijo que quería ver el paisaje- dijo Kisshu entrando a la habitación después de un rato, para ese momento ya me había cambiado y estaba lista para salir.

–Eso quiere decir que está mejor-

–Al parecer ya reconoce a Mika, pero aún se niega a creer que somos sus hijos-

–Lamento escuchar eso–

–No, no, no. Koneko-chan no pienses eso, no es tu culpa. Ella estará bien… ¿vamos entonces?– asentí y tomando la mano que me ofrecía, lo seguí a través de los pasillos de la nave que ya casi me los conocía de memoria, hasta llegar a la cabina principal de la nave, todos estaban de espaldas mirando al inmenso mar que se presentaba ante nosotros, viajábamos lento y bastante abajo, para estar seguros.

–estamos aquí–anuncio Kisshu al entrar al lugar, yo le sonreí a mis amigas que se me quedaron viendo unos segundo antes de venir corriendo a abrazarme, correspondí el abrazo. Enseguida comenzaron a preguntar sobre mi embarazo, si estaba bien, si acaso había sentido algo raro al ser un bebé hibrido, o si el pequeño en mi vientre se movía siquiera un poco, respondí a todas la preguntas sonriendo, especialmente la última, es maravilloso poder sentir a mi bebé moverse en mi vientre, aunque enserio era muy inquieto, se movía demasiado.

–¿Quién eres pequeña?–escuche la pregunta de la madre de Kisshu y les pedí a mis amigas que me permitieran verla, ellas se movieron y finalmente pude ver a la madre de mi esposo, era hermosa, tan hermosa como en aquel cuadro que vi la primera vez que hable con el padre de Kisshu y aun a pesar de lo envejecida que se veía no perdía esa belleza, en su mirada de alguna manera pude ver aquel brillo del que Kisshu me había hablado, se estaba apagando y me sentí mal el no poder hacer nada.

–Soy la esposa de Kisshu–dije acercándome a ella y sentándome en la silla a un lado de la silla en la que estaba sentada la mamá de Kisshu, ella me sonrió y me tomo de la mano mirándome tiernamente.

–Así que este bebe es el hijo del chico que se parece a mí– dijo acariciando mi vientre, asentí.

–Es su nieto– dije tímidamente temiendo la reacción de ella, me miro y sonrió enternecida sin llegar a decir nada.

–¡Oh, se mueve mucho!– dijo sonriendo luego de un rato, yo asentí –¿Es niño o niña?– pregunto mirando mí vientre.

–Aun no lo sabemos respondí–

–Si es una niña será una gran guerrera– sonreí, se notaba que recordaba su vida en el ejercito de Cyniclonia.

–Creo que si– dije sonriéndole, de pronto alzo la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron los míos y luego en el collar que Kisshu me había regalado hace ya tiempo que perteneció a ella.

–Ese collar…– murmuro, yo también lo mire, aun en mi encierro nadie pareció percatarse de este.

–Me lo dio Kisshu, entiendo que perteneció a usted y se lo dio antes de venir a la tierra– dije tomando sus manos, una calidez indescriptible me lleno el cuerpo y al mirar el collar note que tanto la cadena, como la perla redonda brillaban.

–Era mío, ha cambiado de color, porque ha encontrado a su nueva portadora– explico, de repente la perla se elevó un par de centímetros quedando a la altura de la barbilla de ambas, mis amigas se preguntaban entre ellas y a los chicos que era lo que pasaba, mas nadie se atrevía a moverse.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?– pregunte mirando a la madre de Kisshu, ella solo me sonrió y me miro con ternura antes de cerrar los ojos. Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de hacer lo mismo que ella, no solté sus manos, ni ella tampoco las mías. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba con el vestido de mi segunda transformación, obviamente se adecuo a mi cuerpo, además ya no solo era la perla lo que brillaba, sino también nuestros cuerpos. Sentí un inmenso miedo que me vi incapaz de ocultarlo.

– _Confía–_ escuche en mi cabeza, era un a voz dulce y desconocida, no sabía quién era pero de alguna manera había logrado calmarme.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de repente y por las expresiones de la madre de Kisshu me di cuenta que había sentido lo mismo, el brillo de ambas fue reduciéndose de a poco hasta desaparecer completamente, mi transformación se fue, así como el collar también volvió a su estado natural, me sentí cansada de repente y mis piernas temblaron hasta que fueron incapaces de sostener mi cuerpo, es entonces que me sentí caer, pero no toque el suelo porque la madre de Kisshu me sostuvo.

–¿Estas bien querida?– me sorprendí al escuchar la voz tan lucida de la persona que había detenido mi caída, Pai y Taruto habían llegado a mi lado para ayudar a su madre a sostenerme, Kisshu por su parte seguía en la esquina sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto, yo por mi parte mire sorprendida a la madre de Kisshu, su ropa había cambiado, la bata blanca fue remplazada por un vestido cyniclon de color morado, de una sola pieza que cubría todo su cuerpo y se entallaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja y además sus ojos se veían mas expresivos.

–Señora yo…–

–Madre…– dijimos, más ella negó con su cabeza y nos miró con dulzura.

–Sabía que Kisshu no podía equivocarse al escoger a mi nuera– me abrazo con fuerza y luego a sus hijos también, ambos lloraron de felicidad y pude ver a Pai expresando algo más que su estoica cara, le devolvieron el abrazo agradeciendo tenerla con ellos de nuevo, era comprensible, pues ella los había acogido sin prejuicios.

–Ma-dre– dijo Kisshu en cuanto ella se acercó a él, tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos acariciándolas con cariño.

–Hijo mío has crecido mucho, eres todo lo que creí que serias, has tomado buenas decisiones y eres un buen hombre, estoy orgullosa de ti–

–Madre– volvió a repetir Kisshu abrazándose a la cintura de ella y llorando en su hombro.

–Levanta tu mirada, Kisshu Ikisatashi, hijo de Kissho y Blaze Ikisatashi, has portado con honor tu apellido y ahora tu esposa también lo hará, así como también el hijo que lleva en sus entrañas– al pronunciar esas palabras Kisshu levanto su cabeza y miro a su madre a los ojos, ella continuo –hijo mío, tienes que proteger a todos y yo te ayudare, sé que tienes dudas y yo contestare todo lo que quieras saber– Kisshu asintió a las palabras de su madre y luego de darle un último abrazo me miro a mí, se acercó abrazándome y acariciando mi espalda con ternura.

–madre, ella es Ichigo Momomiya, ahora lleva mi apellido y en su vientre al fruto de nuestro amor–

–es un gusto conocerte querida–

–el gusto es mío, señora– ella me miro y negó.

–Llámame Blaze– dijo y luego miro a mis amigas –bueno, ¿nadie me va a presentar a estas bellas señoritas?–

–Mamá, ella es Lettuce, mi esposa– La madre de Kisshu la abrazo asiéndole prometer que le darían nietos pronto, Lettuce y Pai se sonrojaron mucho ante el pedido de Blaze.

–Mamá, ella es Pudding, mi novia–

–Eres una niña muy dulce– dijo abrazándola a ella también con bastante fuerza.

–Mi nombre es Zakuro y ella es Mint, somos amigas de sus hijos– hablo Zakuro por ambas, también las abrazo.

–Mamá, me alegro de que estés mejor– dijo Kira acercándose a su madre, su rostro parecía brillar de felicidad al ver a Blaze.

–Mi pequeña niña, gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, siento no haber podido hacer mucho–

–No mamá, yo no supe cuidarte como es debido, no pude ser más fuerte para sacarnos de ahí–

–Fuiste más fuerte de lo que piensas, no te culpes hija, lo que importa es que ahora estoy de nuevo con mi familia, con una familia que ha crecido bastante por lo que veo– dijo extendiendo sus brazos para señalarnos a todos. Su sonrisa dulce y su mirada tierna cambiaron de pronto y sus ojos dorados destellaron –ahora, cuéntenme la situación, todo lo que saben y luego responderé sus dudas– su mirada era la de un general planeando una estrategia de guerra, sus ojos brillaban como alguna vez Kisshu me dijo que lo hacían.

Enseguida todo fue explicado por Pai, Kisshu y Taruto, cada detalle de lo que sabían y lo que habían encontrado en mi ausencia. Consideraron prudente que me quedara para escuchar todo, después de todo estaba en mi derecho de saber que era lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante. De todos los datos dichos por ellos, me sorprendía que se hayan encontrado con hombre parecido a un cyniclon en la tierra, quien sabia de Deep Blue, además de muchas cosas más que había prometido contar, el cómo derrotarlo y que era lo que buscaba en realidad.

–Bien, supongo que ahora me toca contarles lo que se– dijo Blaze, sentándose en la silla donde había estado cuando entramos.

–Primero madre ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato con el collar que le regale a Ichigo?– pregunto Kisshu, su madre asintió dispuesta a explicar lo que había pasado con mi collar.

–El collar es más que una piedra que revela la esencia de su portador, pasa de generación en generación, a mí me lo entrego su padre y cambio de color de verde a dorado, su abuela me enseño todo lo que tenía que saber y te lo contare a ti en su momento Ichigo. El collar mismo escoge a la portadora y cambia de color solo si es la indicada para llevarlo, por eso ha cambiado de color cuando se lo has dado. El collar tiene propiedades curativas y se revelan si es necesario, el encierro te hubiera vuelto loca mi pequeña– dijo mirándome y tomándome la mano, me había sentado a su lado para no cansarme.

–Entonces es lo que paso hace rato ¿verdad? el collar considero prudente activarse para sanarla–

–Así es, solo que el collar funciona en base al poder que posee quien lo porta, conmigo lo hizo una vez, cuando di a luz a Kisshu. El parto me dejo muy débil y el collar ayudo, aunque luego quede inconsciente un par de días. Aunque es extraño, el collar solo actúa para quien lo lleva, tu poder debe ser sumamente grande para que me haya alcanzado a mí–

–¿Qué significa? También pude escuchar una voz, no estoy segura de que era pero…–

–¿Una voz?– pregunto, yo asentí –la perla tiene conciencia propia, sin embargo nunca se manifestó de esa manera a ninguna de sus anteriores dueñas, en cuyo caso mientras estuviste encerrada en ese horrible lugar la perla te protegió, es un alivio que mi nieto y tu estén bien–

–Madre, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que Kira y tu hayan terminado en ese lugar?– pregunto Pai.

–En medio del terremoto en nuestro planeta que nos separó de tu padre caímos en unos canales subterráneos que restringieron nuestros poderes, había algo ahí que no nos permitió tele transportarnos, Deep Blue nos encontró y nos dijo que nos llevaría al castillo que hasta entonces estaba intacto, dijo que nos devolvería el trono y nosotras le creímos. Cuando llegamos al castillo los guardias nos detuvieron y restringieron nuestros poderes, intentamos luchar pero Deep Blue fue más fuerte y rápido que nosotras.

–Ya tenía un plan, nos trajo a la tierra y nos metió a ese horrible lugar, poniéndonos esas horribles pulseras que nos impedían escapar. Varios meses después de llegar a la tierra y dejarnos al cuidado de sus sirvientes, él regreso, fue casi un año en el que no lo vimos. Apenas llego se rio de nosotras, nos dijo que ustedes estaban muertos y yo no le creí, sus poderes crearon una ilusión que nos hizo ver como morían frente a nuestros ojos, perdí la razón aunque sabía que aún tenía que proteger a Kira– el dolor en sus ojos al hablar llego a mí también, la entendía, si algo le pasaba a mi bebé no sabría qué hacer.

–Luego Deep Blue me ofreció no hacerle daño a mamá a cambio de mi lealtad hacia él, acepte para que no lastimaran a mamá, me aislaron de ella por casi 8 meses, para cuando regrese ella estaba tal como la encontraron–

–Cuando alejaron a Kira de mí, Deep Blue jugo con mi mente, sus poderes son más grandes de lo que demuestra, me conto parte de sus planes antes de hacer que perdiera la razón por completo con sus poderes y dijo que debía recuperar primero su fuerza para llevar a cabo sus planes–

– ¿Qué es lo que planea?– pregunte

–Quiere revivir a alguien, no se a quien, pero menciono algo de un heredero y su poder, imagino que se refería a mi nieto, aunque claro, supongo que aún no era concebido, porque lo último que dijo era que llevaría tiempo, eso es lo último que recuerdo–

–Deep Blue me dijo algo similar. Quiere al bebé, pero no dijo que quería revivir a alguien con el poder de mi hijo–

–Debemos protegerte y a mi nieto también, no solo tu estas en peligro, todos lo estamos– dijo Blaze y yo asentí poniendo mis manos en mi vientre de manera protectora.

–estamos llegando a nuestro destino– dijo Pai mirando los controles de la nave, ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde y la noche comenzaba a caer, haciendo todo oscuridad y aun a pesar de esta no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que veían mis ojos.

– ¿una montaña…?– pregunte, la montaña frente a nosotros era enorme y cubierta de nieve.

–Bienvenidos sean, a Layani– me gire para ver al dueño de esa voz y frente a mí me encontré con un anciano que se apoyaba en un bastón de madera tallada con símbolos extraños.

–Es un gusto conocerla, mi diosa– dijo arrodillándose frente a mí.

¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

* * *

Continuara...

Notas finales.

Que les parecio?... se esperaban lo del collar?... se vienen muchas más sorpresas a partir de ahora... gracias por leer

laurenlmprincess: gracias por tus palabras, mmm respecto a lo que me dijiste imbox, tal vez ni si quiera yo lo se asi que jejejej ya veremos mas adelante, no te procupes amo mucho a los personajes como para dejar que algo demasiado malo les pase... espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos bye

Sarada Uzumaki: gracias por leer y si esto se va a poner bueno... bye


End file.
